La inesperada aventura de una hobbit
by Ethiriel Sindanarie
Summary: AU: Una hobbit poco dada a las aventuras de pronto se ve involucrada en una misión que no solo la llevará a relucir sus más ocultas cualidades, sino que también iniciará un largo recorrido por los caminos del corazón, de parte de quien menos se lo esperaba.
1. Capítulo 1

Los días en La Comarca transcurrían como la eternidad para Adamanta Bolsón, una hobbit que a sus cincuenta años, vivía cómodamente en su lujoso agujero-hobbit, jamás había hecho escándalos y se llevaba bien con todos; dueña de un cabello tan rojizo como rizado, nunca se había casado y pasaba sus días leyendo libros que narraban historias de batalla épicas y proezas de guerreros de antaño, o si no, estaba sentada en su hermoso jardín contemplando el paisaje y respirando el aire puro.

Adamanta nunca se quejaba de su vida y se convencía de que era feliz, pero a veces sentía algo por dentro, algo que la hacía sentir mal sin saber en un principio por qué, hasta que una vez notó que cuando eso el sucedía, sentía que le faltaba algo a su vida, algo muy importante, y a veces podía pasar horas mirando el paisaje, esperando secretamente que llegara algo que le cambiara la vida…

Una mañana, Adamanta estaba en su jardín con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la calidez del sol en su cara, y al abrirlos, se sorprendió al ver delante suyo a un anciano de barba larga vestido de gris con un báculo y un sombrero puntiagudo que la miraba fijo por debajo de sus cejas pobladas.

-Buenos días, señor, ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?—preguntó Adamanta sin saber qué más añadir.

-Eso está por verse, jovencita—respondió el anciano—Estoy buscando a la persona ideal para llevar a cabo una aventura, y la verdad es que creo que ya la encontré.

-¿Sí?—preguntó Adamanta levantando una ceja, suspicaz—¿Y qué tengo que ver con eso?

-Todo, pues la elegida para la aventura eres tú—respondió el anciano con una sonrisa cómplice.

Adamanta abrió la boca y los ojos de par en par. ¿Ella, que nunca había salido al mundo exterior, involucrada en algo tan arriesgado como una aventura? ¿Acaso era una broma? Y si así era, ¿Por qué ella?

-¿Cómo dice? ¿Yo en una aventura?—preguntó Adamanta sin salirse de su sorpresa.

-¿Y por qué no?—preguntó el anciano—Reúnes todo lo que se requiere para este asunto, y créeme que los demás estarán complacidas. Ahora mismo les avisaré que te encontré.

-Espere un momento—lo detuvo Adamanta antes de que el anciano se fuera—¿Por qué está tan seguro de que me uniré a su aventura? Para empezar, no me ha dicho de qué se trata, pero lo mejor es que no se tome esa molestia porque no iré, y menos aún si ni siquiera sé cómo se llama.

-Claro que sabes cómo me llamo, aunque hayas olvidado asocia mi nombre con mi rostro. Soy Gandalf—se presentó el anciano—Solía prender fuegos artificiales en las fiestas de San Juan que cada año organizaba tu abuelo, el viejo Tuk, y recuerdo que solías disfrutar el espectáculo como nadie.

Las palabras del anciano surtieron efecto en Adamanta, quien recordó aquellas fiestas vividas en su infancia, y sin darse cuenta, esbozó una sonrisa en la que reflejaba que añoraba aquellos días.

-Es verdad, y aunque fue hace tiempo, ahora los veo en mi cabeza como si hubiese sido ayer—dijo Adamanta, más para sí misma—¡Eres Gandalf el mago. No puedo creer que aún sigas por estos lados!

-¿Tendría que estar en otra parte?—preguntó Gandalf más serio—En fin, ya está decidido, les avisaré a los otros, y créeme, será muy enriquecedor para ti.

Adamanta, muy perpleja por eso, le gritó:

-¿Qué? ¡No, no iré a ninguna parte, y si quieres aventuras, busca a otro hobbit!

Dicho esto, se entró rápidamente a su casa sin darse cuenta de que el mago estaba dejando una runa marcada en la puerta de su casa para luego irse entonando una canción.

Adamanta se hundió en su sillón, muy indignada por lo que le dijo el mago, y por mucho rato refunfuñó frases como:

-Viejo chiflado sin nada mejor que hacer. ¿Yo en una mugrosa aventura? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué quiere ponerme en riesgo? Las aventuras no traen nada bueno, y no hay mejor lugar en el mundo que este, mi casa, en donde tengo todo lo que quiero, estoy cómoda y vivo plácidamente sin molestar ni ser molestada.

Cuando por fin se calmó, se levantó y abrió la puerta para contemplar el camino esperando algo, exactamente lo mismo que llevaba un tiempo esperando, ese algo que le cambiara la vida y le hiciera sentir que habían cosas que valían la pena, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que en realidad esperaba que Gandalf volviera para ofrecerle la aventura de la que le había hablado, aunque por otro lado, no entendía por qué sentía que esperaba algo que acababa de rechazar, así que cerró la puerta y se preparó comida esperando olvidar el asunto.

Al anochecer, Adamanta estaba relajada porque al fin sacó de su mente lo ocurrido con Gandalf, y estaba dispuesta a comer cuando inesperadamente alguien llamó a su puerta, ella fue rápidamente, y al abrir, vio delante suyo a un enano de aspecto rudo pero educado, que la saludó con una reverencia y se presentó como Dwalin; pese a la sorpresa, Adamanta correspondió al saludo haciendo gala de los modales que le enseñaron sus padres y lo atendió de inmediato, y al tiempo que se preguntaba qué hacía un enano en su casa, volvieron a tocar su puerta y vio a otro enano, aunque este era más viejo que el anterior y se presentó como Balin. Al escuchar la conversación animada de Dwalin y Balin, Adamanta supo que eran hermanos, y quedó de una pieza al verlos entrar a su despensa para sacar toda su comida, pero no les dijo nada porque en eso volvieron a tocar el timbre y esta vez eran dos enanos jóvenes, uno rubio y otro castaño que se presentaron respectivamente como Fili y Kili, y detrás de ellos, otros ocho enanos que chocaron unos con otros hasta que se cayeron a la entrada de su casa, y detrás de todos ellos, Gandalf.

Una vez que los enanos, doce en total, entraron a la casa y se dispusieron a comer por montones como si estuvieran en su casa, Adamanta contempló todo aquello anonadada, y después de que todos se sentaron, Gandalf les presentó a Adamanta como la nueva integrante de la compañía, la que cumplía con todos los requisitos, especialmente con uno, el más importante: el ser una ladrona.

-¿Ladrona, yo?—preguntó Adamanta furiosa por tal insulto—¿Qué se han creído de venir a mi casa, sin conocerlos e insultarme de esa manera? ¡Yo no soy ladrona!

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii!—respondieron a coro los enanos, que procedieron a tomar sus jarras con cerveza y dijeron: -¡Por Adamanta Bolsón, nuestra ladrona, y si fuera enana, que nunca se le cayeran las barbas!

Adamanta observó atónita a los enanos mientras bebían sus cervezas, y Gandalf le dijo de forma cómplice:

-Mi querida hobbit, nadie ha venido a insultarte a tu casa. Si estos enanos están acá es porque debían conocer a la ladrona valiente y aventurera que se unirá a su compañía.

-¡Que no soy ni ladrona ni aventurera!—bramó Adamanta más enojada que nunca—¡No sé qué se traen tú y tus amigos enanos, pero de lo que sea de que se trate, no formaré parte de ningún absurdo asunto. Lo único que pido es que me dejen en paz!

De pronto, alguien más tocó a la puerta, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, quien llamaba lo hizo tan fuerte, que los enanos se callaron y en sus caras se vio el rápido paso de la alegría a la seriedad.

-¡Lo único que me faltaba, que otro enano pretenda derribar mi puerta!—exclamó Adamanta enojada caminando hacia la puerta—¡Si se trata de una broma, es de pésimo gusto, y quien quiera que seas, ándate de mi casa…

Al abrir la puerta, vio a otro enano, pero a diferencia de los otros, este tenía estampa de ser alguien importante, lo que se veía reflejado en su atuendo.

-Buenas noches, señorita—saludó el enano con voz profunda, la cual, sumada a sus ojos azules, hicieron que Adamanta se quedara momentáneamente sin palabras.

-¿Debo irme?—averiguó el enano mirándola a los ojos—Pregunto porque la escuché pedirme que me fuera.

-¿Qué?—preguntó Adamanta atontada y avergonzada—No, no, claro, que no, adelante.

El enano entró y todos los que estaban adentro lo saludaron con reverencias, algo que no pasó inadvertido para Adamanta, que no dejaba de mirar a ese enano que la había hecho olvidar su enfado por completo.

-Adamanta Bolsón, te presento al líder de nuestra compañía, Thorin Escudo de Roble—intervino Gandalf.

Thorin le dedicó a Adamanta una mirada que la hizo sentirse liviana como una pluma, y luego de que Gandalf lo hiciera pasar, el enano procedió a contar la historia que los tenía a él y a los otros enanos allá, y Adamanta se dio cuenta de que ya no quería sacar a nadie de su casa, pues estaba absorta en la historia relatada por Thorin, que hablaba de un antiguo y majestuoso reino enano llamado Erebor, el cual gozó de paz y riquezas por años hasta que un dragón los invadió y se quedó con todo el oro y las riquezas, forzándolos a refugiarse en otro sitio en el que tuvieron que comenzar todo de nuevo, y en ese momento Adamanta notó que a pesar de su apariencia de orgulloso, en realidad Thorin tenía una gran pena, y sintió unos deseos muy fuertes de abrazarlo y de asegurarle que todo saldría bien y todo tendría solución.

-Thorin, me pediste que encontrara a la persona que nos hacía falta para nuestra aventura, y te aseguro que nadie es mejor para ocupar el puesto de ladrona que Adamanta—aseguró Gandalf.

-Gandalf, sigo sin entender nada de esto—dijo Adamanta—No soy una hobbit para nada especial, no sé nada de aventuras y menos de ser ladrona.

-Entonces supongo que tampoco sabe nada de armas o de sobrevivir en sitios como el bosque—infirió Thorin dándole a Adamanta una mirada profunda que la hizo bajar la suya.

-Si debo ser honesta, no, pero puedo aprender, si me enseñan bien—replicó Adamanta.

Thorin le dio una sonrisa aprobatoria y se fue a un lado a hablar con Gandalf:

-No sé si ella sea la mejor opción, es una hobbit y es una mujer.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en que sea mujer?—preguntó Gandalf—Eso no quiere decir que sea débil o ineficaz, y si la elegí para esta misión es porque ella es capaz de hacer muchas cosas, más de lo que cualquier guerrero entrenado podría hacer, y más de lo que tú o ella misma creen.

-Mmmmhhh, está bien, puede ser parte de nosotros, pero no me haré responsable de nada de lo que le suceda en el camino—respondió Thorin sin dejar de mirar a la hobbit.

Adamanta se unió al resto de los enanos, que la invitaron a que se sentara junto a ellos y no pudo evitar decir en voz alta:

-Yo no soy nada especial, no entiendo por qué Gandalf insiste en que forme parte de esto.

-Permítame decirle que no estoy de acuerdo con usted, señorita Bolsón—respondió Balin amable—Si Gandalf cree que es la persona adecuada para acompañarnos en nuestra misión, es porque debe estar en lo cierto. Él nunca se equivoca con esas cosas.

Adamanta supo que la esencia de la misión era recuperar Erebor y que ella debía recuperar, entre el oro y el resto de las riquezas, una joya de especial importancia para Thorin, que llamaba por completo la atención de Adamanta, que no dejaba de mirarlo y de notar esa pena en su mirada, esa pena que escondía tras ese escudo de enano orgulloso, y aunque por un instante ella llegó a sentirse parte de ese alegre grupo de enanos y se sentía parte de la aventura, de pronto la invadió el cansancio, se levantó y se fue a su habitación sin querer saber nada de la misión, sin notar que Thorin la observó implorándole que lo ayudara, y por su parte, el enano tampoco que notó que Gandalf contemplaba todo aquello en silencio y sonriendo sutilmente.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Primero que todo, gracias por sus reviews, en serio que el leerlos me anima a seguir actualizando :)**

**Y como podrán notar, el lugar de Bilbo lo ocupa Adamanta Bolsón, y el desarrollo de la relación de ella con Thorin se dará poco a poco.**

**Esperando reviews por actualizaciones, les dejo nuevo material.**

Capítulo 2

A la mañana siguiente, Adamanta despertó confundida y en total silencio, sin saber si la tertulia fue real o solo un sueño; recorrió todos los rincones de su casa buscando a los enanos y a Gandalf, pero ya no estaban, y para su sorpresa, dejaron todo tal cual estaba antes de que llegaran, así que aún somnolienta, se convenció de que no había sido más que un sueño y se dispuso a desayunar cuando, al pasar por la chimenea, notó dos pergaminos enrollados, uno grande y otro pequeño, y ella tomó el más pequeño y leyó lo siguiente:

_Querida Adamanta:_

_Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad hacia nosotros anoche, la comida estuvo realmente_

_deliciosa. Junto a esta nota, se encuentra el contrato que te une oficialmente a la_

_compañía, y si quieres alcanzarnos a tiempo, encuéntranos en el camino a la posada El_

_poney pisador, en Bree, a las once de la mañana. Lleva lo justo y necesario para viajar ligera._

_Te esperamos_

_Gandalf_

-Fue real—dijo Adamanta melancólica.

Su vista se fue al pergamino más grande, que correspondía al contrato, y se sorprendió al notar que no sabía qué hacer, si quedarse en su casa como todos los días, o si hacerle caso a su naciente impulso de salir a conocer los misteriosos parajes del mundo exterior, de los que sabía solo a través de sus libros; miró su cocina y recordó a los enanos comiendo, bebiendo, cantando y riendo, sonrió con nostalgia y sintió que después de todo, los enanos no le caían tan mal como creía al principio, e incluso sintió pena por su partida, especialmente por Thorin, cuya imagen en su puerta la estremeció como no le había pasado jamás, así como su historia de pérdidas y sufrimiento.

Finalmente, el lado Tuk, correspondiente a su familia materna y que tenía un amplio historial de aventuras e incluso fama de excéntricos, pudo más en Adamanta, quien buscó su saco, guardó todo lo que creyó que podía serle útil y corrió a toda prisa al encuentro de la compañía, sin prestarle atención a su entorno ni a la habladuría de los vecinos.

Gandalf y los enanos estaban afuera del Poney pisador, y algunos de los enanos sugirieron empezar el viaje cuando Kili se dio vuelta y dijo alegre:

-¡Miren, ahí viene Adamanta, con una manta!

Todos se voltearon y vieron correr a Adamanta, que debido al apuro por alcanzarlos, no se dio cuenta de que en el camino agarró una manta blanca colgada en alguna casa, y como la manta le tapaba la ropa, todos los enanos se rieron, menos Thorin, que la miró de forma reprobatoria, y desde luego la hobbit acusó recibo y notó que el rey enano no estaba de acuerdo con su presencia en el grupo, y mientras ella intentaba discernir si los otros enanos se reían con ella o de ella, Gandalf le dijo sonriente:

-Mi querida hobbit, sabía que vendrías. Ya era hora de que le hicieras caso a tu sangre Tuk.

Adamanta sonrió y le entregó el contrato a Balin, que luego de revisarlo, le dio la bienvenida como integrante de la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble, le entregaron un pony y así comenzó aquel viaje del que la hobbit no sabía qué esperar.

Tres horas después, se detuvieron en un sitio a campo abierto en el que se encontraba la estructura de una casa de madera abandonada y se dispusieron a comer.

-Esta es mi primera aventura también—dijo Kili animado a Adamanta.

-¿En serio?—preguntó Adamanta sorprendida.

-Sí, y también la mía, Addy—se sumó Fili—¿No te molesta que te llame Addy?

-No, claro que no, de hecho me gusta—respondió Adamanta sonriendo.

-Podemos enseñarte a usar la espada—ofreció Kili.

-¿De verdad harían eso?—preguntó Adamanta.

-Claro que sí. No podemos permitir que nuestra ladrona entre a la montaña desarmada al encuentro con el dragón—respondió Fili animado.

Tan pronto como escuchó la palabra dragón, Adamanta sintió una puntada en el estómago y empalideció, pues había olvidado por completo que entre las numerosas cláusulas de su contrato se mencionaba el encuentro con el dragón que vigilaba la montaña. Claro, ella lo leyó pero lo olvidó hasta ese momento.

-¿Ocurre algo, señorita? Se ve enferma—preguntó Thorin, que había presenciado aquella conversación.

-No, no pasa nada—respondió Adamanta intentando disimular.

-Eso espero, porque si se asusta apenas con la mención del dragón, no quiero pensar en cómo reaccionará cuando lo vea de cerca—espetó muy serio Thorin—Y de verdad espero que no nos hayamos equivocado con su elección, pues no quiero gente frágil en mi compañía.

Thorin se fue dejando a Adamanta nerviosa y a Fili y a Kili mirando con impotencia.

-No le hagas caso, Addy, nuestro tío siempre es así—animó Kili.

-¿En serio él es su tío?—preguntó Adamanta sin esconder su sorpresa.

Los hermanos asintieron con la cabeza al unísono, y la hobbit les preguntó:

-¿Y cómo es que ustedes son tan diferentes de él?

Ninguno de ellos supo qué responder y luego ayudaron a Bombur, el más gordo del grupo, a preparar la comida, y Adamanta se apartó del resto para pensar en lo sucedido, por un lado, se sentía molesta, más que nada consigo misma, por haber permitido que Thorin la tratara de esa forma, pero por otro lado, ella prefería pensar que su estampa de duro se debía a todo lo que le había tocado vivir, ver cómo su reino le era arrebatado por un dragón, cómo su abuelo Thrór moría cruelmente en batalla, cómo su padre Thraín desaparecía sin que se tuvieran noticias de él y cómo debió escuchar por años que las posibilidades de que siguiera con vida eran prácticamente nulas; eso la llevó a recordar su propia historia familiar, creciendo como hija única y viviendo, desde muy pequeña, la muerte de sus padres, recibiendo solo respuestas vagas cada vez que quería averiguar del asunto.

"Tus padres murieron en un accidente", "Murieron en el bosque", o "Se ahogaron en el río" eran algunas de las cosas que le decían a Adamanta al respecto, y desde ese entonces que se sentía muy sola, pese a vivir con otros integrantes de la familia.

Como fuera, sin importar el motivo, no podía evitar sentirse enojada con ese enano al que no podía descifrar.

-Maese Bolsón, aquí tiene su estofado—ofreció Bofur, un enano con un gorro peculiar que a Adamanta le caía bien.

-Gracias, Bofur—respondió Adamanta recibiendo su porción de comida.

Ambos disfrutaron de la comida, notando que tenían más hambre de lo que pensaban, y Adamanta le preguntó al enano:

-Oye Bofur, entre nosotros, ¿De verdad creen que el padre de Thorin siga vivo?

-La gran mayoría de nosotros cree que lamentablemente murió hace años a manos de los orcos, pero por alguna razón, él se aferra al sueño de que esté vivo—respondió Bofur—Y cuando cree que tiene la razón, simplemente no se lo puede hacer cambiar de opinión, aunque tal vez eso le dé fuerzas para enfrentar algún día a Smaug el terrible, que es como conocemos al dragón que ahora ocupa La montaña solitaria.

-Ya veo—dijo Adamanta pensativa.

-Y cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué estás lejos del grupo? Ven—Bofur le extendió un brazo y Adamanta aceptó la invitación sonriendo.

Los enanos cantaron tonadas muy alegres y bromearon entre ellos, lo que hizo que Adamanta se sintiera mejor y se riera junto a ellos y a Gandalf; por el rabillo del ojo vio que Thorin la miraba muy serio, incluso con cara de enojado lejos del grupo, pero ella lo ignoró y siguió riéndose con los enanos, que ya le empezaban a caer bien.

Por su parte, Thorin contemplaba a su bulliciosa compañía en silencio, pero quien se llevaba toda su atención era Adamanta; se sentía mal por haber sido descortés con ella y no entendía por qué se comportó de esa manera, cuando en realidad estaba preocupado por haberla visto con mal semblante. Al verla relajada, albergó la secreta esperanza de que no le guardara rencor por lo sucedido, porque lo que menos quería era que la hobbit lo odiara o estuviera enojada con él por todo lo que durara la misión.


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola chicas, nuevamente gracias por sus siempre bien apreciados reviews, me alegra mucho que les interese el desarrollo de la historia de Adamanta y grumpy Thorin :) :3

Si les debo un review, me pondré al día pronto :)

Capítulo 03

En tres semanas que llevaban de viaje, todo iba bien para la compañía, y cuando menos lo esperaban, pasaron por una cueva, la cual comprobaron, tras una extensa investigación, que estaba efectivamente abandonada, por lo que no dudaron en entrar; para su sorpresa, descubrieron armas, monedas y copas de oro y joyas varias.

Gandalf contempló la cueva con recelo y le dijo a Thorin:

-Esta cueva no puede ser de nadie más sino que de los trolls.

-Tienes razón, me sorprende que esté abandonada—respondió Thorin—A menos que sea una trampa.

-En cuyo caso deberíamos tomar las armas que encontremos y marcharnos enseguida—sugirió Gandalf.

-¡Tomen las armas y vámonos de esta cueva pestilente!—ordenó Thorin tomando él mismo una espada sin detenerse a mirar cuál.

Los enanos, junto con guardarse algunas cosas de oro, tomaron espadas o hachas y salieron uno por uno, pero Adamanta no sabía cuál tomar, pues todas eran muy grandes para ella, y ya no quedaba casi nadie cuando Gandalf, con una daga en la mano, le dijo:

-Esta es ideal para ti, tómala.

-Pero no es mucho lo que sé, pese a que me han entrenado un poco—respondió Adamanta recibiendo la daga.

-Y espero que no tengas que usarla para algo más que para el entrenamiento—dijo Gandalf antes de alejarse de la cueva para retomar el camino.

La compañía retomó su camino, y algunos días después, llegaron a Rivendell contra los reparos de Thorin, porque de acuerdo a Gandalf, Elrond, señor de Rivendell, era la única persona capaz de leer el mensaje oculto en el mapa de la Montaña Solitaria.

-¿Por qué razón Thorin no quiere estar acá?—susurró Adamanta.

-Viejas rencillas con los elfos, nunca le han agradado realmente, aunque siempre ha sido así entre nosotros y ellos—respondió Gloin susurrando también.

Elrond los recibió con una cena abundante y todos los elfos allí presentes los atendieron como reyes, y dos de ellos se acercaban constantemente a Adamanta para que estuviera bien atendida, algo que ella respondía con su mejor sonrisa y conversando animadamente con ellos; los enanos disfrutaron del festín excepto Thorin, que al ver a la hobbit sonriéndole a los elfos, se levantó de la mesa enojado y sin terminar su comida, y Adamanta lo observó con tristeza al tiempo que se preguntaba por qué él era así, y cuándo llegaría el día en que por fin lo viera relajado y sonreír, así como también reprimió su impulso de levantarse y alcanzarlo para preguntarle qué lo acongojaba tanto como para haber olvidado un gesto tan bello como una sonrisa y para hacerle saber que por nada en el mundo lo traicionaría.

-Un mago, trece enanos y una mediana, una compañía bastante peculiar—le comentó Elrond a Gandalf horas después camino a una quebrada, cuando ya todos los demás estaban durmiendo.

-Tienes razón, pero créeme que todos ellos tienen algo valioso que aportar—respondió Gandalf.

-Cuando los vi llegar, no entendí por qué una mediana querría estar en un grupo de enanos, pues el asunto de las aventuras es ajeno para los hijos del oeste, pero en la cena me quedó más que claro por qué—dijo Elrond cómplice.

-Oooohh, ya veo que comprendiste lo que sucede con Adamanta—respondió Gandalf igualmente cómplice.

-¿Y qué sucede conmigo, si se puede saber?—preguntó Adamanta en un rincón, sorprendiendo a Gandalf y a Elrond, que también vieron a Thorin y a Balin detrás de la hobbit.

-Si me uní a la compañía fue porque quise, y sé que no soy la gran cosa, pero tampoco soy una inútil, y no deberían juzgarme por cosas que aún no hago—desafió Adamanta.

Gandalf sonrió y Elrond, levantando una ceja, dijo sonriendo:

-Una hobbit con ideas firmes, ya veo por qué la elegiste, Gandalf.

Elrond y Gandalf entraron a la quebrada y detrás de ellos Adamanta, que no se dio cuenta de que Thorin la miró embelesado cuando les habló al mago y al medio elfo, y por alguna razón, le pareció una mujer hermosa y se dio cuenta de que no terminaba de apreciarla desde que la vio.

-Vamos Thorin, un mapa nos espera—le recordó Balin guiñándole el ojo de forma cómplice.

Esa misma noche, Elrond leyó en las runas que solo les sería posible abrir la puerta secreta el día de Durin, y como les faltaba menos de lo esperado, eso significaba, para felicidad de Thorin, que por fin se irían de las tierras de los elfos y se sentía cada vez más cerca de casa, y en su felicidad, le dio una sonrisa fugaz a Adamanta, quien se sintió aliviada por semejante gesto que hasta ese momento casi creía que no vería.

La última noche que pasaron en Rivendell, la luz de la luna llena inundó el hermoso paisaje y Adamanta lo contemplaba desde un balcón; su estadía en la casa de Elrond la había ayudado a relajarse a tal pronto que no quería irse, pues era un lugar demasiado hermoso para darle la espalda y no regresar.

A ella siempre le gustó mirar la luna llena porque eso la ayudaba a olvidarse de todo lo que pudiera molestarla, y aunque nadie se lo inculcó, creció con la idea de que la luna llena concedía los deseos de las personas, y recordó el único deseo que había pedido en toda su vida: encontrar el amor verdadero. Adamanta siempre se llevó bien con los hobbits, pero nunca se enamoró de ellos y ellos tampoco se fijaban en ella, por lo que muchas veces perdía la esperanza de encontrar a ese hombre que la hiciera sentirse más valiosa y amada que todas las riquezas del mundo.

Bajando la vista de la luna, Adamanta recordó la mirada que le dio Thorin cuando llegó a su casa y la sonrisa en la quebrada, y su corazón latió de forma acelerada al tiempo que sonreía de forma nerviosa; no entendía por qué le importaba tanto ese enano que no le hablaba sino solo para lo justo y necesario, y por qué el recuerdo de aquella noche en su casa la acompañaba día y noche sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho.

Sin darse cuenta suspiró, y sin llevar la cuenta del tiempo que permaneció en el balcón, se vio de vuelta a la realidad cuando alguien le dijo:

-¿Hay algo en este sitio que la haga soñar despierta, señorita Bolsón?

Adamanta saltó del susto y vio a Thorin acercándose a ella, aún con cara seria, aunque no se veía enojado como en otras ocasiones.

-Estaba viendo la luna llena—se explicó Adamanta desviando la mirada.

-Y con justa razón—dijo Thorin de pie al lado de Adamanta—La última vez que vi la luna como está ahora fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de tener que dejar Erebor. Estaba con mi hermana y ella me dijo que creía que la luna llena podía conceder deseos. No sé de dónde sacó eso, pero siempre estuvo convencida.

Nerviosa, Adamanta se armó de valor para mirar a Thorin a los ojos y le preguntó esperanzada:

-¿Y qué crees tú al respecto? ¿Estás de acuerdo con tu hermana o no?

Thorin permaneció en silencio por un instante hasta que le respondió a Adamanta:

-La verdad es que no lo había pensado, pero si debo ser sincero, solo creo que fue una ilusión a la que mi hermana se ha aferrado por años.

Adamanta se puso seria y volvió la vista a otro lado porque no quería que Thorin la viera con esa cara, y para su buena suerte, él no notó el cambio en la cara de ella.

-¿Y usted cree lo mismo, señorita Bolsón?—indagó Thorin.

-Lo que yo crea o no en realidad es lo que menos importa—respondió Adamanta—Me gusta la luna llena, es todo.

-Tiene razón. Mejor dicho imposible, y mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir. Un largo viaje nos espera y no debemos agotar fuerzas estando despiertos hasta tan tarde—finalizó Thorin yéndose del balcón.

Adamanta permaneció en su sitio, perpleja y frustrada con Thorin; por un momento ella tuvo la esperanza de que ese enano complejo al fin se abriera y sacara a relucir aquellas cosas que lo molestaban, y aunque ella sabía que no las podía arreglar, sentía que al menos de esa forma podría desahogarse e incluso demostrarle un mínimo de confianza, pero estaba tan mentalizado en la misión de llegar a Erebor, que a ella le daba la impresión de que no le importaba nada más, ni siquiera los sentimientos o la confianza que se deposita en alguien especial.

-No te engañes Adamanta, solo eres una simple hobbit y él un rey enano, jamás se fijaría en ti, y si alguna vez se casa, lo hará con una enana de la que se pueda sentir orgulloso, y eso jamás lo lograrás—se lamentó Adamanta triste.

Thorin no pudo conciliar el sueño como hubiese querido, y sabía muy bien que la causa de su insomnio se llamaba Adamanta Bolsón; tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella en el balcón sobre cosas que no podía hablar con los demás, tuvo la oportunidad de abrirse y de mostrarle que no era el gruñón que seguramente ella creía que era, pero la desaprovechó criticando un tema que le resultaba romántico. Nunca en la vida había sido romántico ni menos se había enamorado, pues desde niño fue entrenado para ser un guerrero y manejar un reino, y siempre había creído que el romanticismo era algo poco práctico para alguien como él.

-No comprendo por qué pienso tanto en ella, es una hobbit y la ladrona de la compañía, no puedo permitirme albergar sentimientos hacia ella, menos si las posibilidades de que sobreviva son escasas, pero es imposible no recordar su sonrisa y su delicadeza. ¡Ya basta!—pensó Thorin amargado antes de intentar dormir.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Wow, nuevamente gracias por sus reviews chicas, es muy bueno saber que siguen esta historia, y aunque hasta ahora no he tenido dificultades con los capítulos, este es el que más rápido me salió :)**

* * *

Capítulo 4

El viaje seguía su curso y aprovechaban cada detención para enseñarle a Adamanta a luchar, y normalmente todos se ofrecían de voluntarios para ello, mientras que Thorin, guardando las distancias, la corregía cada vez que se equivocaba de postura, y así fue por semanas y semanas, hasta que un día, sin que nadie se lo esperara, Thorin, espada en mano, anunció:

-Hoy yo mismo la entrenaré, señorita Bolsón.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos y Gandalf expectante, y Dwalin le preguntó:

-¿No crees que esa espada es muy pesada?

-Hace tiempo que debió empezar a entrenar con esta espada—respondió Thorin—Si aprende a usar esta, después le será fácil usar las otras.

Adamanta asintió en silencio y un tanto nerviosa, pues supuso que esa era la forma que tenía él de manifestarle que en algo le importaba, así que recibió la espada de parte de Thorin, la cual era, efectivamente, muy pesada para ella e intentó mantenerse en pie, y sin previo aviso, Thorin le dio una estocada que la hizo soltar su espada.

-¡Más atenta! ¡Nunca permitas que el enemigo te pille desprevenida!—exigió Thorin.

Más nerviosa que antes, aunque intentando disimularlo, Adamanta tomó su espada e intentó responder a todos los ataques de Thorin con todo lo que le estaba costando sostener semejante arma; para él era pan comido, y cada movimiento de ella se veía torpe al lado de los suyos.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Esa es tu forma de pelear?—preguntó Thorin sonando decepcionado-¡Vamos, ataca ahora!

Adamanta estaba realmente perpleja al respecto, pues Thorin, más que manifestar preocupación por su entrenamiento, se estaba burlando de ella y con cada cosa que le decía la dejaba mal parada delante de todos, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse aplastar por ese enano arrogante y siguió luchando pese al cansancio; se puso en posición de defensa y corrió hacia Thorin, quien solo tuvo que girar tranquilamente sobre sí mismo para no recibir su ataque, y con un movimiento imprevisto, derribó fácilmente a Adamanta, quien cayó soltando su espada, la cual cayó a los pies de los otros enanos que contemplaban la escena con impotencia.

-Eres una presa demasiado fácil para cualquiera—dijo Thorin—Si ahora mismo hubiese venido una horda de orcos, habrías muerto en menos de un minuto. Qué decepción. Mejor te hubieras quedado en tu casa en vez de hacerme perder tiempo.

Las palabras de Thorin hicieron que Adamanta quisiera llorar, pues aunque sabía que aún le faltaba mucho para poder enfrentar a algún enemigo, eso no significaba que Thorin se sintiera con el derecho de basurearla por no responder de inmediato a sus expectativas, así que aguantándose las lágrimas, respondió:

-¡Hey, sé que no soy una guerrera de nacimiento, pero tampoco me exijas tanto de inmediato. Puedo mejorar y probar que al final puedo llegar a ser tan buena como cualquiera!

-¿Ah sí?—desafió Thorin—¡Entonces no te comportes como una remilgada y demuéstralo!

En ese preciso instante, la tristeza dio paso al enojo en Adamanta, que sin detenerse a pensar en nada, solo dejó salir:

-¡Me tienes harta con tu actitud apestante. No sé cómo acostumbres a tratar a las mujeres en el sitio de donde vienes, pero yo no permitiré que te des el gusto de aplastarme solo porque soy mujer, o peor aún, una hobbit que nada sabía de aventuras. Como te dije, no soy una guerrera de nacimiento, pero tampoco soy una niña hecha de porcelana que no se atreva a luchar. ¿Querías que te demostrara que no soy una remilgada? ¡Pues aquí lo tienes!

Dicho esto, Adamanta botó la espada con fuerza y se apartó furiosa del grupo, dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos, especialmente a Thorin, que obviamente no esperaba que la hobbit le hablara de esa forma, y sin que Adamanta se diera cuenta, sus palabras constituyeron un desafío hacia las creencias que los enanos tenían hasta ese momento acerca de los hobbits.

* * *

-¿Qué creíste que estabas haciendo?—preguntó Gandalf enojado a Thorin.

-Solo quería hacerle ver que las cosas no siempre son tan fáciles como parece, quería prepararla para lo que se viene, pues si se enfrenta a un orco de verdad, no se apiadará de ella en absoluto—respondió Thorin a modo de defensa.

-¿Y acaso tú sí te apiadaste?—preguntó Gandalf—¡Si tu verdadero propósito era quedar como un perfecto estúpido, te felicito, pues lo lograste sin esfuerzo!

Dicho esto, el mago dejó solo a Thorin, que al ver a lo lejos a varios de los enanos rodeando a Adamanta, a la que veía sentada en la tierra y de espaldas, no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

Él sabía que tanto ella como Gandalf estaban en lo cierto al regañarlo, pues en la práctica su comportamiento fue cualquier cosa, menos instructivo, y seguía sin entender por qué cada vez que tenía que hablar con ella, lo tenía que estropear todo con su actitud.

* * *

Adamanta sentía sus mejillas hirviendo de rabia, y tan pronto como se apartó, dejó fluir las lágrimas de pena e impotencia.

-Estúpido enano, ¿Quién se cree que es?—se dijo enojada y sin dejar de llorar.

Aunque se apartó lo suficiente como para que Thorin no la viera, no pudo evitar que los otros enanos no la vieran, por lo que se acercaron para consolarla.

-Tranquila Addy, tarde o temprano ese cabeza dura tendrá que admitir que se equivocó al tratarte de esa manera—le dijo Balin.

-Debo admitir que esa respuesta que le diste me sorprendió. La última vez que una mujer lo puso en su lugar de esa manera fue mamá—dijo Fili sentado a un lado suyo—¿Verdad, Kili?

-Es verdad. Ella nunca ha tenido problemas en hacerle ver cuando se equivoca—confirmó Kili.

-No le hagas caso—aportó Nori—¿Les parece si entre todos la animamos?

Y a costa de anécdotas y algunas cosas que Bifur hizo mediante señas que Bofur, sentado al otro lado, le iba traduciendo, lograron subirle el ánimo a Adamanta, que efectivamente empezó a sentirse mejor, y al retomar el camino, actuó como si Thorin no existiera… En realidad, la gran mayoría actuó como si no estuviera, siendo Balin el único que le hablaba.

-Reconocer tus errores y disculparte por ello no te hará débil, ¿Sabías?—le dijo a Thorin a modo de consejo.

Thorin no contestó, pero se la pasó toda la noche pensando en lo sucedido, dolido por la actitud de Adamanta, aunque en el fondo sabía que se lo ganó, y la angustia no le dejó pasar una buena noche.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

La aventura ya había avanzado bastante, y todo seguía como la última vez, excepto que los enanos poco a poco volvieron a dirigirle la palabra a Thorin, Adamanta progresaba poco a poco con su entrenamiento, y sin darse cuenta, su presencia en el grupo se estaba volviendo cada vez más importante, pues cuando el ambiente se volvía tenso, ella era la que los calmaba a todos, poniendo la correspondiente cuota de cordura del caso, racionaba la comida de tal manera que a nadie le sobrara ni le faltara nada, los animaba cada vez que sus ánimos decaían y si alguno de ellos se lastimaba, era la primera en atenderlos con lo que tuviera a mano. Poco a poco se fue ganando su lugar, pero su propia percepción al respecto era diferente, pues aunque se esforzaba día a día en entrenar con las armas, sentía que era insuficiente, y además la distancia con Thorin no ayudaba del todo a su propio ánimo.

Un día que estaban por acercarse al Bosque Negro, Gandalf anunció:

-Por el momento mi participación en esta misión llega hasta aquí, pues debo hacer otras cosas, y si no fueran importantes, créanme que no me vería en la situación de tener que irme.

Los enanos se mostraron en contra de la decisión del mago y le reclamaron que no podía abandonarlos a su suerte, menos en ese momento en el que iban a tener que entrar sí o sí a un territorio peligroso.

-No puedes dejarnos—reclamaron a coro casi todos.

-¿Se puede saber qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer lejos de acá?—quiso saber Thorin.

-Si bien es cierto el motivo de esta misión es llegar hasta Erebor para eliminar a Smaug y recobrar el reino, también se creó para hacer regresar a, espero, dos personas—respondió Gandalf—Ahora ingresarán al Bosque Negro, un sitio cuya hostilidad se siente a cada momento, así que les aconsejo que dejen sueltos a sus ponys ahora mismo.

Los enanos y la hobbit le hicieron caso a Gandalf contra su voluntad, y antes de que el mago se fuera, Adamanta le dijo:

-¡No puedes irte ahora! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Gandalf se acercó a Adamanta y le respondió afable:

-Mi querida hobbit, no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que has crecido y de lo mucho que aún te queda por recorrer. Tu verdadero papel en esta historia va mucho más allá de recuperar una joya, y es algo de lo que te darás cuenta al final del camino.

-Pero, pero…—alcanzó a musitar Adamanta.

-Recuerda lo que te acabo de decir, pues te servirá para comprenderlo todo—respondió Gandalf antes de marcharse a caballo.

Adamanta lo observó irse muy triste, pues sin el mago se sentía desvalida, y en ese momento no sabía qué iba a ser de ella en ese viaje en un sitio que le producía malas sensaciones aún sin haber entrado en él.

Entrar al Bosque Negro fue muy difícil para todos, pues el ambiente era notoriamente extraño, y muchas veces Adamanta sintió ganas de salir corriendo hacia su casa y refugiarse ahí para no volver a saber más del asunto.

Llegada la noche, intentaron dormir, pero Adamanta no lo consiguió, por lo que se levantó, y tan pronto como se puso de pie, notó que alguien le daba una mirada profunda por encima de una fogata, y ese alguien no era otro sino Thorin, que le dijo:

-No puede dormir.

-Es difícil estar tranquila en un sitio como este—respondió Adamanta a la defensiva, pues tratándose de Thorin, no sabía qué esperar.

-Venga acá—propuso Thorin calmado.

Aun teniendo reparos con él, Adamanta se acercó a Thorin, que le pasó un abrigo grueso con el que pudo protegerse y sentirse un poco, solo un poco, mejor.

-Este sitio es peor que la muerte misma—dijo Thorin a modo de romper el hielo—Si pudiera llevarlos a todos por otro camino, lo hubiera hecho.

-Pero acá estamos y sé que no hay más opciones—respondió Adamanta.

Thorin fijó la vista en la fogata y Adamanta no pudo evitar fijarse en lo hermosos y tristes que se veían sus ojos a la luz del fuego y de inmediato comprendió que el recuerdo del fuego del dragón lo acechaba a cada momento, y en ese momento sintió que ya no quería seguir enojada con él.

Thorin la invitó a sentarse, ella se sentó al frente y él le dijo:

-Debo disculparme por mi comportamiento el día del entrenamiento. Yo solo quería entrenarla, pero no justifica lo que hice, no corresponde tratar de ese modo a una mujer. Por favor discúlpeme, señorita Bolsón.

Adamanta abrió los ojos de par en par, pues claramente no esperaba que ese enano tan orgulloso se disculpara, y aunque se había pasado las últimas semanas intentando ignorarlo tanto como le fuera posible, al tenerlo al frente suyo implorándole más con la mirada que con sus palabras, le fue imposible seguir enojada por más tiempo, pero tampoco era soberbia, así que le respondió:

-Está bien, disculpas aceptadas, Thorin.

El enano esbozó una sonrisa fugaz que para Adamanta realzaba su belleza, y lo retuvo para poder recordar esa sonrisa todas las noches antes de dormir.

Tras un instante de silencio, Thorin le dijo:

-Cuando fuimos a su casa aquella vez, noté que usted era la única hobbit allí. ¿Vive sola o su familia estaba en otro sitio?

-Vivo sola—respondió Adamanta.

-Ya veo—dijo Thorin—¿Y qué hay de su familia, si se puede saber?

-Claro que sí. Soy hija única, mis padres murieron cuando era pequeña y crecí con mis tíos, abuelos y primos hasta que pude recibir la herencia de mis padres y vivir sola—respondió Adamanta melancólica.

A Thorin le parecía que Adamanta se veía muy linda, y al ver su cara, tuvo la idea de que su piel tal vez era suave, lo que lo hizo sonreír sin darse cuenta.

-Ya veo—dijo el enano—Se podría decir que viví una situación parecida a la suya respecto al crecer sin una madre, pero al menos puedo decir que crecí con un padre y dos hermanos.

Adamanta estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que Thorin se estuviera abriendo con temas personales, pero recordando su última noche en Rivendell, intentó no hacerse demasiadas expectativas, aunque de todos modos le preguntó:

-¿Dos hermanos?

-Sí, Frerin, el mayor, y Dís, la menor—respondió Thorin.

Si bien es cierto los otros enanos ya le habían nombrado a Adamanta a los otros integrantes de la familia de Thorin, era la primera vez que el propio Thorin lo mencionaba, pues normalmente omitía por completo a sus consanguíneos por concentrarse en el objetivo del viaje.

-¿Y dónde están ahora?—preguntó Adamanta—Si se puede saber, por supuesto.

Thorin suspiró y respondió:

-Frerin murió hace años en batalla, y Dís está actualmente en Ered Luin, esperando que vuelva a casa con mis sobrinos. Me pidió que los cuidara y que volvieran bien.

Ahora era Adamanta la que sonreía, pues sentía que por fin Thorin le estaba mostrando algo de confianza al hablarle de un tema que ella sabía que él no hablaba con los demás, y por un instante olvidó lo sombrío del Bosque Negro y deseó que ese momento no se terminara nunca, pues aún con toda su alegría, no sabía hasta dónde podía llegar, aunque quería seguir con la conversación, pues era la manera de conocer más a ese enano que a pesar de ser enigmático, le movía el piso y ocupaba sus pensamientos más de lo que hubiese querido admitir.

Adamanta sintió deseos de decirle que ella veía que Fili y Kili lo veían como a un padre, algo que notaba cada día en su formación como guerreros, así como también le quiso decir que no perdiera la esperanza de encontrar a su padre vivo, sin importar lo que los demás le hayan dicho por años, pero se tuvo que aguantar porque Thorin le dijo:

-Se hace tarde y le sugiero que duerma, o al menos que lo intente, señorita Bolsón.

-Sí, es verdad—respondió Adamanta levantándose—Me iré a dormir, pero deja de llamarme señorita. Mi nombre es Adamanta, no señorita Bolsón.

-Pero no está casada, ¿O me equivoco?—infirió Thorin levantando una ceja.

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?—preguntó Adamanta nerviosa.

-Cuando me habló de su familia, dijo que había vivido con tíos, abuelos y primos, pero jamás habló de un esposo ni de hijos, por lo tanto, supongo que usted está soltera—respondió Thorin confiado.

Sintiendo su respiración agitada, Adamanta intentó mostrarse calmada para responder:

-Pues supusiste bien, pese a mis cincuenta años, sigo soltera. ¿Y tú por qué no te has casado?

-No es el momento para mí y supongo que nunca lo será. Buenas noches, señorita Bolsón—respondió Thorin cortante y fijando la vista en cualquier punto.

Adamanta se fue a dormir, pero pese a que la conversación se terminó de forma abrupta, lo hablado le dejó un gusto dulce, pues él logró abrirse, no todo lo que hubiese querido, pero fue mucho mejor que en Rivendell, lo que supuso un progreso para ella. Por otro lado, no entendía por qué él opinaba que nunca se casaría; era un enano apuesto, dueño de unos ojos azules muy hermosos, y era muy probable que si volvía a Ered Luin, muchas enanas estarían esperándolo para casarse con él, Thorin Escudo de Roble, Rey bajo la montaña. Ese último pensamiento la entristeció, pues si alguna vez él cambiaba de opinión y quisiera casarse, la opción era una enana, lo cual era lógico, pues un matrimonio con una hobbit era impensado para un rey enano, e imaginarse aquello desplazó toda alegría que Adamanta pudo haber experimentado hasta ese momento.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

La compañía había olvidado por completo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en el Bosque Negro. ¿Días, semanas, la vida entera? Ninguno lo sabía, y ninguno creía ser capaz de encontrar la salida, que a esas alturas ya era más un sueño que cualquier otra cosa, y la escasa iluminación los hacía confundirse respecto al día y la noche en ese sitio enfermo que poco a poco empezaba a pesar en todos ellos.

-Ya olvidé cuando fue la última vez que sentí el aire fresco—se lamentaba Oin en el trayecto.

-Y yo olvidé cuando fue la última vez que pude disfrutar de un buen plato de comida—replicó Bombur.

-¿De qué hablas, Bombur? Comes todos los días—dijo Nori.

-No empiecen a discutir, no es el mejor momento—sugirió Dori escuchándose agotado pese a que el recorrido hecho no implicó un esfuerzo físico.

-Acá nada puede ser bueno—aportó Bofur.

-¿Por qué tuvimos que hacerle caso a ese mago y pasar por este condenado lugar?—preguntó Dwalin enojado.

-Podríamos haber pasado por un mejor sitio—se quejó Gloin.

-¿¡Y alguno de ustedes tiene una idea mejor!?—bramó Thorin—¡Porque si es así, tendrían que haber hablado antes!

Los enanos entraron en una discusión de la que no pudieron sacar nada en limpio, y a cada segundo los gritos entre ellos iban en aumento.

-¡Hey, ya basta!—dijo Adamanta sin ser escuchada—¡No peleen más! ¿¡Es que acaso no se dan cuenta de que el aire de este sitio los hace discutir!?

Pese a los numerosos intentos de Adamanta por hacerlos callar, los enanos no la escucharon y seguían recriminándose unos a otros por todo lo ocurrido en el viaje; Adamanta se apartó de ellos y trepó a un árbol sin que los enanos se dieran cuenta, y al llegar hasta el final, sintió un tremendo alivio en su pecho al ver la claridad del cielo y respirar aire puro, y su alegría fue en aumento al ver, a lo lejos, un río, y al fondo del paisaje, la Montaña Solitaria, lo que le confirmó que ya habían recorrido bastante.

-¡Chicos, ya encontré el camino. Al fin podremos salir de aquí!—exclamó Adamanta muy contenta bajando el árbol, aunque su alegría se esfumó cuando vio que ninguno de los enanos estaba allí.

Recorrió el sitio sin ver ni escuchar nada que le diera un indicio de cómo los enanos desaparecieron.

-No es un buen momento para una broma como esta. ¡Donde quiera que estén ocultos, salgan ahora!—gritó Adamanta sintiendo un incipiente susto por lo que les pudo haber pasado a los enanos.

Agudizando sus sentidos, Adamanta recorrió el bosque para buscarlos, pero pasaban los segundos y ninguno de ellos aparecía, lo que la llevó a desesperarse y a correr como frenética, sin darse cuenta de que en el suelo las raíces de los árboles eran tan gruesas, que se tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo, y fue en ese momento cuando el miedo y los nervios se apoderaron de ella, temiendo lo peor.

-¿¡Dónde están todos!?—gritó Adamanta sin obtener respuesta, y al único al que llamó por su nombre fue al enano por el que más temía–¿¡Thorin!? ¿¡Dónde estás, Thorin!? No pueden dejarme sola, menos ahora.

Sola y sin saber qué hacer, Adamanta no podía sentirse peor, pues aún sin la presencia de Gandalf, al menos estando con los enanos, entre todos podrían haber hecho algo ante una situación de peligro, pero la realidad le mostraba que estaba sola, y ella sabía que era porque a los enanos les había ocurrido algo, pues no la dejarían porque quisieran.

La única respuesta que obtuvo a sus preguntas fue un ruido inquietante procedente de los árboles que la alertó y la llevó a agudizar sus sentidos sin ver a nadie, lo que la asustó aún más, pero aún así Adamanta se levantó rápido y volvió a escuchar ruidos de los árboles sin ver nada, por lo que solo pudo correr sin saber hacia dónde iba realmente, y nuevamente sin darse cuenta de las raíces gruesas de los árboles que la hicieron caer por segunda vez; al volverse de espalda al suelo, vio una araña gigante y horripilante muy cerca suyo y quiso gritar, pero la voz no le salía y todo lo que pudo hacer fue girar en el suelo tan pronto como la araña estuvo a punto de picarla y levantarse, pero infortunadamente, vio que estaba rodeada no por una, sino que por cuatro arañas igualmente horrendas, y al subir la vista, vio una quinta araña encima de una extensa tela de araña en la que habían varios bultos.

-Son ellos—se dijo Adamanta sin saber si alegrarse o preocuparse por eso.

Las cuatro arañas que la rodeaban quisieron atacarla, pero Adamanta desenvainó su daga, y viendo por el rabillo del ojo a los enanos envueltos, se armó de valor y corrió hacia la araña que tenía al frente suyo para lastimar una de sus patas, consiguiendo que la araña soltara un chillido horrible, y sin pensarlo, le atravesó la daga una y otra vez y cortó sus patas hasta que logró matarla.

Las otras arañas se enfurecieron y la acecharon con más fuerza, pero Adamanta ya no sentía miedo, y en vez de huir, corría hacia la araña que tuviera en frente para matarla de la misma forma que lo hizo con la primera, y así fue como mató también a una segunda y a una tercera araña, matando con ellas también todo rastro de temor que pudo haber sentido.

Solo quedaban dos arañas, las cuales decían cosas como:

-¿Pero qué tenemos acá? Una criatura pequeña y llena de carne.

-Podríamos comerla junto a los doce enanos.

-¿Doce?—se preguntó Adamanta sin esperarlo.

Una de las arañas la quiso atacar, pero Adamanta levantó su daga y corrió debajo de la araña provocándole un corte extenso, pero como sabía que eso no era suficiente, le clavó su daga por todos lados hasta que la araña muriera; su vista se fue hacia un hacha de los enanos, la cual tomó y se la lanzó a los ojos de la araña que tenía a los enanos atrapados en las telas, haciéndola soltar el chillido más horrible que haya escuchado en esa lucha, y aprovechando su ceguera, volvió a usar su daga para lastimarla, y pese a su cansancio, no se detuvo hasta que comprobó que la araña murió.

A partir de ese momento, Adamanta sintió un valor y una fortaleza totalmente renovados, e incluso llegó a sentirse orgullosa de sí misma, pues la hobbit que prefería pasar sus días en casa ya había quedado en el olvido, y la nueva hobbit sentía que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y enfrentar cuanto peligro encontrara en el camino, pero no tuvo tanto tiempo para celebrar porque debía liberar a los enanos de su asfixiante prisión, y con su daga cortó la tela más cercana, de la que salió Fili.

-¡Fili, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte!—exclamó Adamanta aliviada—¿Estás bien?

-Ahora sí—respondió Fili poniéndose de pie— ¿Y tú estás bien? ¿Y qué pasó con las arañas?

-Después lo explico, ahora liberemos a los demás—respondió Adamanta.

Adamanta y Fili liberaron a los enanos, los cuales, para alegría de la hobbit, se encontraban bien e iban ayudando a los que quedaban. Cuando ya salieron todos, Adamanta les contó lo ocurrido con las arañas, y los enanos la miraron con un enorme respeto.

-Eres realmente asombrosa—dijo Bofur.

-¿En serio lo crees?—preguntó Adamanta—Gracias.

-Todos acá lo creemos, ¿Verdad muchachos?—preguntó Gloin.

-Siiii—respondieron los enanos a coro.

-Si fueras enana, que nunca se te cayera la barba—dijo Dwalin.

-Siiii—volvieron a corear los enanos.

-Tu daga mató a esas arañas como un aguijón—dijo Ori.

-¿Aguijón?—preguntó Adamanta contemplando su daga—Es un buen nombre, Ori. De ahora en adelante mi daga se llamará Aguijón.

Adamanta se sentía halagada por esos comentarios y se alegraba de notar que ninguno la creyera débil, pero al contar a los enanos, comprobó que efectivamente eran doce, en vez de los trece de siempre, y al notar quién era el que faltaba, se asustó al igual que los demás, y todo lo que pudo gritar fue:

-¡Thorin!


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Las luces que vio en el bosque distrajeron a Thorin de su objetivo, y sin escuchar a sus compañeros, se acercó a las luces hasta que estas desaparecieron por completo, dejándolo perplejo, así que convenciéndose de que tal vez fueron una ilusión, estaba a punto de devolverse cuando sintió que alguien le tapó la vista con algo y ya no supo nada más.

Cuando le sacaron la capucha con la que le cubrieron la cara, Thorin se vio en un gran salón con pilares tallados en roca, y al centro del salón se encontraba sentado el rey elfo, Thranduil, que observaba a Thorin con severidad.

-¿Quién eres y por qué nos invadiste anoche?—preguntó el rey elfo.

-Solo soy un enano que se perdió en el bosque sin intención de invadir a nadie—respondió Thorin.

-Pero lo hiciste—espetó Thranduil—Y quiero saber por qué.

Thorin no estaba dispuesto a revelar su verdadera identidad porque supuso que mencionar el regreso a Erebor y recuperar su fortuna atraería a Thranduil y a cualquiera hacia el oro como abejas a la miel.

-Ya te dije, soy un enano que adelantó el camino para buscar comida para los suyos…—alcanzó a decir Thorin antes de darse cuenta.

-¿Los suyos?—preguntó Thranduil—Así que son más invasores, ocultos en el bosque, perturbándolo todo con sus pisadas ruidosas y molestando a esas mugrosas arañas.

De pronto, Thranduil se fijó en la espada de Thorin y se la arrebató bruscamente sin que el enano pudiera impedirlo porque dos soldados elfos lo retuvieron uno a cada lado suyo, y al contemplar la espada, dijo:

-Esta es Orcrist, la hendidora de trasgos, forjada hace siglos en Gondolin… ¿De dónde la robaste, miserable?

Thorin decidió quedarse callado antes de decir algo que pudiera delatarlo, y Thranduil siguió:

- ¿Así que no quieres hablar? ¿No me dirás de dónde robaste esta reliquia?

-¡No la robé!—se defendió Thorin.

-¡No mientas!—exigió Thranduil—Ya veo que este viaje de ustedes se trata solo de robar, y no me sorprende. Los enanos siempre han sido codiciosos y aman el oro y las joyas más que a sus propias vidas, pero… ¿Llegar al punto de robar? Eso es demasiado bajo, incluso para ti, enano apestoso y feo.

Thorin estaba harto de que Thranduil se sintiera con el poder de humillarlo, pero sabía que si le respondería, se delataría como Rey bajo la montaña y no quería darle en el gusto, así que solo por eso guardó silencio.

-¿En qué punto del bosque se ocultan, enano?—indagó Thranduil.

-Me adelanté antes de llegar acá, así que no sé nada de ellos ahora—respondió Thorin siendo sincero.

-No te creo—dijo Thranduil—Repito, ¿Dónde están?

-¡No lo sé!—respondió Thorin perdiendo la paciencia.

Ante la insistencia de Thorin de no responder, Thranduil dijo:

-Todos los enanos que he conocido son tan duros como feos, y tú no eres la excepción, y como te niegas a cooperar conmigo, serás trasladado a mis mazmorras para no salir jamás de allí. ¡Llévenselo ahora!

Los soldados se llevaron a Thorin a una mazmorra subterránea, en donde le quitaron sus armas y su abrigo, y lo último que el enano escuchó fueron las risas burlonas de aquellos elfos.

Thorin nunca tuvo noción del tiempo en las mazmorras, y aunque un soldado le llevaba alimentos cada día, casi no probaba bocado; jamás en su vida se había sentido tan humillado, y el no saber nada del destino de su compañía lo hacía sentirse peor, aunque su mayor preocupación, más que su propio estado, era Adamanta Bolsón, la pequeña y frágil hobbit que tal vez no sabría cómo defenderse si los soldados de Thranduil la encontraban. Adamanta, la hobbit de hermoso cabello rizado, rostro sonriente y ojos vivaces cuya presencia era una luz inextinguible en la compañía, y que, sin que él se lo reconociera, se había ganado con creces su sitio, pues había mejorado notablemente en el manejo de la espada y el hacha, los abrigaba cuando el frío los acechaba, y en general su presencia era aceptada por todos ellos, algo bastante inusual en los enanos, que siempre se mostraban reacios a relacionarse con gente de otras razas, especialmente él, pero con Adamanta era muy distinto, y aunque él le hablara poco por no saber cómo hacerlo, cada mañana despertaba sintiendo la felicidad de ver a la simpática hobbit entre ellos y escuchar su risa, tan hermosa como el cantar de los ruiseñores. Thorin se lamentaba el tener que haber llegado hasta ese punto para darse cuenta de que lo que él sentía por ella iba más allá de una mera atracción, ella le provocaba cosas como nunca antes le había pasado con alguien, y aunque no era la primera vez que se fijaba en una mujer, sí era la primera vez que se fijaba en una que no fuera enana y cuyo solo recuerdo hacía que su corazón latiera desenfrenado, y eso lo perturbaba un poco, pues si ese viaje terminaba de buena manera para ambos, tal vez ella querría regresar a su tierra para casarse con algún hobbit, o tal vez se quedara en Rivendell con algún elfo, de apariencia definitivamente más hermosa que la suya, un enano, y además, su propia gente rechazaría la idea de que él desposara a una hobbit. Siempre tuvo la secreta esperanza de encontrar a la enana indicada, pero pasó el tiempo y ninguna llegó a su vida de la forma que él hubiese querido, por lo que se había cerrado por completo a la idea de enamorarse y se convenció de pasar el resto de su vida solo, pero Adamanta irrumpió en su vida y lo había hecho dudar de semejante decisión. Adamanta, la hobbit que se veía sorprendida y a la vez algo avergonzada cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez en la casa de ella, hace ya mucho tiempo, le resultaba tan bella como las flores en primavera, y el estar lejos de ella le partía el alma.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado en las mazmorras, Thorin se despertaba y se dormía cada día con la dulce imagen de Adamanta en su mente… y en su corazón.

Adamanta y el resto de los enanos, tras seguir los rastros dejados por Thorin, lograron llegar hacia el puente que conducía hacia el sitio en donde estaba encerrado: los salones del rey de los Elfos del bosque, y aunque quisieron entrar en grupo, ella les dijo:

-No es buena idea. Si ellos los ven, les harán lo mismo que a él y el rescate sería más complicado, así que lo mejor que pueden hacer es dejarme ir sola.

-¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loca? No te dejaremos ir sola, iremos contigo—dijo Bofur.

-Ya les dije que no vayan conmigo. Soy más pequeña que ustedes y puedo meter menos ruido, por lo tanto, tengo más posibilidades de encontrar a Thorin—respondió Adamanta—Espero que no lo hayan lastimado mucho.

-No lo creo—respondió Balin—Si bien es cierto siempre ha habido dificultades entre los elfos y nosotros, especialmente con los Elfos del bosque, dudo bastante que lo hayan maltratado, pues hay criaturas a las que odian más que a nosotros.

-Eso espero—dijo Adamanta muy preocupada con la vista fija en las enormes puertas de los salones élficos. Todo lo que ella quería en ese momento era tener a Thorin de vuelta para abrazarlo y curarle sus heridas si es que tenía algunas y también sintió deseos de llorar, pero quedarse ahí no ayudaría en nada, por lo que les ordenó a los enanos que se escondieran lo más cerca posible del río, y así fue como observó a los elfos que entraban y salían de los salones por días hasta que se aprendió el trayecto, y sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, ingresó a los salones, y suponiendo que Thorin estaría hecho prisionero, descendió por todos los sitios subterráneos esperando encontrar vivo a ese enano que le hablaba poco, pero que a ella le importaba mucho y por el que sentía algo que sabía que no era pasajero… Si ella tenía el recuerdo de sus sonrisas fugaces y su mirada profunda vivos en su corazón y se estremecía cada vez que él se acercaba a ella, aunque él pareciera no notarlo, solo podía significar una cosa: Adamanta Bolsón, la hobbit, tal vez se estaba enamorando.

Una noche, los pasos de Adamanta la llevaron hacia las bodegas en donde habían muchos barriles, botellas de vino y un guardia con una copa en la mano que se había quedado dormido; ella lo rodeó para comprobar qué tan dormido estaba, y sin pensarlo se hizo con el juego de llaves del guardia y subió hacia el único sitio en el que Thorin podía estar: las mazmorras.


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Hola mundo, hace unos cuantos capítulos que no dejaba unas cuantas palabras antes de dar paso a lo que esperan. Saludos a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia, y aprovecho de agradecerle a Merenwen por una corrección hecha del capítulo anterior. ¡Disfrútenlo!**_

* * *

Capítulo 8

La poca alimentación, causada por su inapetencia, el no saber nada de Adamanta y el temer por ella causaron que los ánimos de Thorin estuvieran mermados como nunca, y pese a sus propios reparos, a ratos pensaba en la posibilidad de confesarle toda la verdad a Thranduil, pero cada vez que recordaba la idea del rey elfo exigiendo una parte del tesoro, desistía y simplemente no decía nada.

Sentado en un rincón de su prisión, su debilidad iba en aumento cuando escuchó una voz familiar que le dijo:

-¡Thorin! ¡Thorin!

Tan pronto como escuchó esa voz, una oleada de esperanza lo invadió y se puso de pie para ver de cerca a quien le hablaba.

-Adamanta—susurró Thorin lleno de alegría.

Efectivamente era la hobbit quien lo había llamado, y ante los ojos de Thorin se veía muy linda, mientras que ella quedó impactada al verlo agotado y con la mirada apagada.

-No puede ser, te ves muy mal—dijo Adamanta consternada—¿Qué te hicieron?

-Tenerme prisionero, lejos de lo que realmente me importa—respondió Thorin.

-Pero eso ya se acabó—dijo Adamanta mostrándole a Thorin el juego de llaves.

-¿Pero cómo…?—alcanzó a preguntar Thorin.

-No hay tiempo, debo sacarte ahora—respondió Adamanta probando cada llave para abrir el candado; hubo varias que no le resultaron de inmediato, lo que la puso nerviosa pese a que Thorin no la presionaba, así que después de auto convencerse de que no lograría nada estando histérica, siguió hasta dar con la última llave, que era la correcta y abrió el candado.

Aunque Thorin no daba muestras de haber sido físicamente maltratado, se veía peor de lo que estaba en el bosque e incluso a la hobbit le dio la impresión de que se veía disminuido, pero no dijo nada porque lo llevó escaleras abajo hacia las bodegas de vino en la que habían barriles y guardias profundamente dormidos.

-Debemos intentar no hacer ruido. No confío en que sigan dormidos por más tiempo—susurró Adamanta.

Thorin asintió y Adamanta encontró un agujero enorme que daba hacia el río y le indicó que se metiera a uno de los barriles porque aquella era la única salida que tenían, así que después de tapar el barril con el enano adentro, Adamanta se aferró a él y así fue como ambos se arrojaron al río en medio de la incertidumbre.

* * *

El agua golpeaba, y Adamanta se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas esperando llegar viva hacia la orilla junto a Thorin, al que no pudo escuchar debido al ruido producido por el torrente de agua, pero el alma volvió a su cuerpo cuando la fuerza del río derribó el barril hacia la orilla; Adamanta destapó el barril con mucha dificultad porque temblaba sin parar, y afortunadamente para ella, Thorin salió vivo de ahí, aunque lo hizo temblando, vomitando agua y con algunos moretones que ella comprendió que se los hizo en el barril, así que se apuró a recostarlo y a examinarlo, comprobando que no tenía más heridas que los moretones.

-Señorita… Adamanta—llamó Thorin con dificultad al ver que ella se estaba levantando—No se vaya.

-Tranquilízate, no iré tan lejos—respondió Adamanta—Iré a ver si puedo encontrar algo con qué hacer una fogata. Tenemos mucho frío. Además, no podemos estar tan tranquilos, recuerda que tal vez los elfos vengan por nosotros.

Thorin se veía muy pálido, cansado y ojeroso, y para retener a la hobbit a su lado, le tomó la mano y sintió que algo dulce le recorría el cuerpo al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa torcida que alivió por dentro a Adamanta, y para dejar más claro aún que la quería a su lado, la acercó un poco hacia él con la fuerza que le quedaba, acortando de esa forma la distancia entre ambos; Adamanta estaba muy nerviosa por tenerlo más cerca que nunca, aunque estaba segura de que él se comportaba de esa manera debido a la situación que estaban viviendo, pues acababan de salir de algo peligroso, sobrevivieron pese a las dificultades y eso hacía que él dejara de lado su distancia habitual y mostrara sus emociones e incluso un lado vulnerable que la hobbit no le conocía pese a aquella conversación en el bosque antes del ataque de las arañas y el rapto de Thorin.

Adamanta no pudo evitar mirarlo a esos hermosos ojos azules, más llenos de vida que como lo vio en las mazmorras.

-Como te dije, iré a buscar algo con qué hacer una fogata y regreso—dijo Adamanta.

-¿Has hecho alguna?—preguntó Thorin aún con dificultad.

-No, pero los he visto hacerlas, así que supongo que ya es hora de aprender. Por esta noche no te preocupes de nada más, intenta dormir—respondió Adamanta.

-No… no podré dormir tranquilo… no mientras no estés conmigo—insistió Thorin.

-Voy y vuelvo—respondió Adamanta soltándose y levantándose para buscar algo con qué hacer una fogata, aunque también se levantó rápido para evitar que Thorin la viera sonrojada.

Dándose cuenta de que ya se habían ido del Bosque Negro, Adamanta se dispuso a buscar algo que pudiera ayudarla a armar una fogata y le fue bien, y una vez que volvió, vio que Thorin todavía seguía despierto y la miraba con la sonrisa más tierna que alguien podría haberle dedicado en la vida, lo que, desde luego, la hizo sonreír también a ella, pero logró esconder sus emociones dedicándose a encender la fogata, lo que finalmente consiguió pese a las dificultades iniciales. A fin de cuentas, era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-Eres extraordinaria, Adamanta—dijo Thorin volviéndose hacia el fuego—Lograste sacarme de las mazmorras de los elfos sin que lo notaran, y ahora encendiste una fogata y lo hiciste bien. ¿Estás segura de que es la primera vez?

-Sí—respondió Adamanta frotando sus manos frente al fuego.

-No se nota—dijo Thorin sonriendo.

Adamanta se sentía sonrojada con tanto halago de parte de Thorin, y como no supo qué decirle, solo se limitó a seguir calentándose con la fogata. Si él le decía que lo había hecho más que bien, entonces debía ser verdad, tomando en cuenta que Thorin no era del todo dado a halagar a los demás, y eso le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que había evolucionado desde que dejara su hogar.

-Duerme, que nuestro camino sigue mañana—sugirió Adamanta.

Thorin le hizo caso de inmediato, y al contemplarlo ya dormido, Adamanta por fin pudo sentir alivio por él, pero sabía que no podía estar del todo relajada porque temía que los elfos los encontraran y los encerraran, y como no podían haber dos personas dormidas, ella se dispuso a vigilar hasta que su cuerpo no resistió más.

* * *

Al día siguiente Adamanta fue la primera en despertar bajo la luz de un sol cálido que la hizo sentirse bien, y tras vigilar nuevamente, comprobó que no había elfos ni remotamente cerca, por lo que se apresuró a despertar a Thorin, que había dormido mucho mejor que en las mazmorras, y ella notó que su semblante había mejorado bastante, por lo que se dispuso a retomar el camino hacia los otros enanos con Thorin siguiendo sus pasos; aquello era muy poco usual para ella, pues desde que comenzó el viaje a los que se les ocurrían las ideas eran a Gandalf y a Thorin, y desde que el mago se fue, era solo Thorin quien trazaba los pasos y planificaba las cosas, pero en ese momento era ella, Adamanta Bolsón, la hobbit, la que tenía una idea en mente y la estaba ejecutando con Thorin siguiéndola sin cuestionamientos.

-Anoche dije que eres extraordinaria y hoy sigo pensando lo mismo—dijo Thorin a mitad de camino—Debo admitir que antes de conocerte, no sabía nada de los hobbits, y si todos ellos son tan hábiles como tú, entonces son mejor raza de lo que creía.

-Gracias—respondió Adamanta contenta al fin de que el enano empezara a reconocer cosas buenas en ella.

-No agradezcas, eres muy buena en esto, Adamanta—dijo Thorin.

-¡Hey, ya me estás llamando por mi nombre!—exclamó Adamanta sonriente-Es un gran avance.

Thorin no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que la hobbit le hablaba, pues si había algo que le gustaba de ella era justamente su alegría y relajo, cosas que a él le parecían más bien lejanas y que no había experimentado, pero le gustaba que Adamanta fuera así.

De pronto, ambos escucharon una voz que les dijo alegre:

-¡Adamanta, Thorin, están vivos!

-¡Kili!—respondió Adamanta igualmente alegre para después abrazarlo.

Los otros enanos aparecieron detrás de Kili expresando la misma alegría por verlos sanos y salvos, y después de que Thorin mencionara lo ocurrido a su llegada y posterior prisión en las mazmorras, Bofur preguntó:

-¿Y no vieron arañas en el trayecto?

-Ninguna—respondió Adamanta.

-¿Arañas? ¿Acaso encontraron arañas en el camino?—preguntó Thorin extrañado.

-Sí, se nos aparecieron cinco arañas gigantes que nos encerraron en sus telas—respondió Fili.

-Y estuvimos atrapados hasta que Addy las mató a todas con su dardo Aguijón—aportó Gloin.

-Es verdad, si no hubiera sido por Addy, nos hubiésemos convertido en la cena de esas condenadas arañas—dijo Bombur.

-¡Que viva Addy!—exclamó Dwalin.

-¡Vivaaaa!—respondieron los otros enanos alegres a coro.

-¡Si fueras enana, que jamás se te cayeran las barbas!—dijo Dwalin.

-Y además, entrar y salir de las mazmorras de los elfos sin ser visto es una hazaña que nadie más ha conseguido. Felicidades, Addy—dijo Balin sonriente.

Thorin no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, y mirando a Adamanta con un renovado respeto, le preguntó:

-¿Así que mataste a cinco arañas tú sola? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque nunca lo preguntaste—respondió Adamanta saliéndose por la tangente.

Thorin esbozó una sonrisa y le dijo al oído:

-Eres toda una caja de sorpresas.

Adamanta se sintió estremecer completa y sonrió ante la nueva actitud de Thorin hacia ella.

Cuando ya estaban todos calmados, Balin anunció que debían llegar hasta Esgaroth, ciudad de hombres y último destino antes de llegar hacia la Montaña Solitaria, y a pesar de las dificultades, todos realizaron el viaje con ánimos renovados, especialmente Adamanta y Thorin, que lideraban a los demás y no dejaban de mirarse de reojo ni de sonreír.


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Como habrán notado en los capítulos anteriores, eliminé el factor Anillo de la historia por dos razones, por un lado, porque incluirlo hubiese significado alargar demasiado la historia, y por otro lado, para darle a la querida Addy la situación de tener que valerse por sí misma en una situación complicada.**_

_**En fin, espero que sigan disfrutando de leer esta historia como yo disfruto escribirla :)**_

* * *

Capítulo 9

El viaje hacia Esgaroth se estaba desarrollando sin mayores problemas, la comida estaba bien racionada, nadie los estaba persiguiendo y la cercanía entre Adamanta y Thorin iba en aumento, y aunque cada uno creía pasar inadvertido para los demás, lo cierto era que todos se daban cuenta de que estaba surgiendo algo especial entre los dos; ella se mostraba más risueña que nunca, y él estaba de un insólito buen humor, lo que hacía que los otros hablaran aún más del asunto.

-Si todo esto sale bien, sería genial que vivieras con nosotros—dijo Kili en una ocasión a la hobbit.

-¿En serio?—preguntó Adamanta sorprendida—¿Crees que los otros enanos aceptarían mi presencia?

-Por supuesto que sí, y si alguien pone mala cara por esa idea, puede irse al diablo—respondió Dwalin.

-¡Es verdad. Nadie se entromete con nuestra amiga Addy!—apoyó Bofur entusiasta.

Los otros enanos se mostraron de acuerdo con la idea de que la hobbit se fuera a vivir con ellos en el caso de que la misión resultara como ellos querían; Adamanta sonrió muy complacida ante esa idea que hasta ese momento no se le había pasado por la cabeza, y al imaginárselo, sonrió aún más, dándose cuenta de que se sentía como nunca se había sentido en toda su vida en La Comarca: se sentía en casa.

Thorin escuchó a lo lejos ese alegre alboroto de su compañía y sonrió, sin notar que Balin lo estaba observando y se estaba dando cuenta de unas cuantas cosas al respecto.

Al caer la noche, todos dormían menos Thorin, que esa vez no estaba cansado. Desde que Adamanta lo rescató de las mazmorras de los Elfos del bosque, sintió que algo estaba cambiando en él y lo había cambiado para bien, y estaba tan agradecido de ella, que se lo demostraba de todas las maneras posibles, atendiéndola, ofreciéndole comida, abrigándola cuando hacía frío, corrigiéndola de forma amable cuando entrenaba y comportándose como nunca antes se había comportado con alguien.

El enano sabía que lo que sentía iba más allá del simple aprecio hacia ella y esa era la primera vez que no lo invadían las dudas o los temores de que no llegara a nada, y eso lo estaba haciendo feliz… hasta que fijó la vista hacia la aún lejana Montaña Solitaria.

Tan pronto como vio la montaña, Thorin recordó el objetivo de Adamanta en la misión y eso lo entristeció, pues ella debía hacer algo muy específico, y si sobrevivía al encuentro con Smaug y recuperaba la Piedra del Arca, él debía reinar en Erebor y era un hecho que nadie permitiría que se casara con una mujer que no fuera enana, y si ella moría, él se pasaría el resto de su vida deprimido por haber enviado a la muerte a la mujer que despertaba toda clase de emociones en él. Sin importar lo que sucediera, era un error enamorarse de la ladrona de la compañía, no tenía sentido y no entendía por qué le estaba pasando. Él debía hacerse cargo de muchas cosas importantes y el amor era un estorbo, así que a partir de ese momento decidió enfocarse definitivamente en la misión, y desechó toda posibilidad de enamorarse de alguien…

* * *

Las horas previas a la llegada a Esgaroth estuvieron marcadas por un día frío y nublado, pero aún así la compañía conservaba su buen humor, y mientras lideraban el camino, Thorin le dijo a Adamanta:

-Señorita Bolsón, debo agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros. Si no fuera por usted, probablemente hoy no estaría aquí, a punto de llegar a Esgaroth y acercándome poco a poco a Erebor a recuperar lo que siempre ha sido mío.

La hobbit notó de inmediato la frialdad con la que Thorin le hablaba, y sintiendo una punzada en el pecho, le respondió desencajada:

-No agradezcas. Es mi trabajo y por eso estoy acá.

-¿Se siente bien?—preguntó Thorin brusco—Recuerde que no quiero gente frágil en mi compañía.

-Ya me lo dijiste una vez y lo tengo presente desde ese entonces. No es necesario que me lo recuerdes—respondió Adamanta a la defensiva.

-Me parece bien—dijo Thorin solemne—Si todo resulta bien, créame que la recompensaré como corresponde.

Adamanta estaba helada por dentro y sin entender el cambio repentino en la conducta de Thorin, pero de todos modos le respondió:

-Yo no hago esto por una recompensa.

-Pero la tendrá de todos modos y no le estoy preguntando—finalizó Thorin para adelantarse en el camino, dejando a Adamanta de una pieza.

-¿Ocurre algo, Addy?—preguntó Bofur preocupado al ver a Adamanta triste.

-Me temo que sí, Bofur. Está ocurriendo algo que no debería estar ocurriendo y no es nada bueno—respondió Balin en su lugar y meneando la cabeza mirando a Thorin.

Adamanta no entendía por qué Thorin había cambiado de un momento a otro, pues aquellos días él se estaba comportando mejor que nunca con ella, y todas las sonrisas que lo vio desplegar le dieron la esperanza de que tal vez podía haber algo romántico entre los dos, pero esa frialdad desconcertante hizo desaparecer toda esperanza.

Por su parte, Thorin se sentía pésimo por lo que acababa de hacer, pero no le quedaba más opción, pues no podía permitir que el destino se burlara de él haciendo que ella le atrajera más allá de lo normal, y aunque le doliera en lo más profundo de su alma, las cosas debían ser de esa manera, sin emociones comprometidas de por medio.

* * *

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?—quiso saber Nori—Será imposible entrar a Esgaroth sin ser vistos.

-La respuesta está a la vista. Si esos hombres no entienden por las buenas, entonces tendrán que hacerlo por las malas—respondió Thorin.

-¿Te refieres a un ataque?—preguntó Balin.

-Claro que sí—respondió Thorin.

-No estoy seguro. Nosotros somos apenas catorce, y ellos son una ciudad completa. No tiene sentido siquiera pensar en un plan de ataque—dijo Balin.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces cómo lo haremos?—preguntó Thorin enojado.

-Lo mejor que podríamos hacer es entrar a Esgaroth pacíficamente y explicarles cuál es nuestro objetivo, y si lo que me han contado es verdad, entonces ellos deberían apoyarnos. Mal que mal, en su momento también fueron víctimas de la crueldad de Smaug—sugirió Adamanta.

Thorin levantó una ceja dándole una mirada fulminante que la incomodó, y los demás se mostraron de acuerdo con su idea, por lo que Thorin dijo a regañadientes:

-Está bien, que se haga lo que la ladrona hobbit quiera.

Thorin se apartó del grupo, y el hecho de que haya dicho las palabras ladrona hobbit con desdén causó que Adamanta se entristeciera aún más de lo que estaba desde que volvió a ser ese enano distante del principio, o mejor dicho, peor que al principio, porque estando a las puertas de Esgaroth, ya ni siquiera le hablaba, y como la hobbit no era de hierro, no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas que se secó rápidamente, siendo consolada por todos y abrazada por Kili, que además le acarició la cabeza animándola, pero el abrazo llegó a su fin cuando un grito furioso los sobresaltó:

-¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO ACÁ!?

Como era de esperarse, el que gritó era Thorin, que se acercó muy enfadado hacia donde estaban su sobrino y la hobbit, que al igual que los demás, lo observaron atónitos.

-¡Eres un guerrero de la línea de Durin, entrenado toda tu vida para ir a la batalla, no puedes estar perdiendo tu tiempo mostrándote sentimental!—gritó Thorin.

-Pero, pero—dijo Kili sin saber muy bien cómo defenderse de lo que él veía como una injusticia de su tío.

-¡Pero nada. No te quiero volver a ver haciendo estupideces como la que acabo de ver, y espero no volver a repetírtelo!—ladró Thorin fuera de sí.

Aquel exabrupto solo consiguió hundir los ánimos de Adamanta, que no entendía qué había hecho para haberse ganado semejante actitud de parte de Thorin, e incluso Bifur y Nori hicieron ademán de ir detrás de Thorin con la intención de golpearlo, pero Balin y Dori los detuvieron, haciéndoles ver que no sacarían nada con irse a las manos en ese momento.

-Algo está pasando con Thorin. No es el mismo—dijo Adamanta.

-Claro que sí muchacha, y me temo que conforme nos acerquemos a la montaña, empeorará—respondió Balin apenado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó Adamanta preocupada.

-Mi querida Addy, sobre el tesoro que Smaug resguarda yace una maldición que hace que los herederos de Erebor se vuelvan codiciosos, totalmente ciegos a las vidas de sus seres queridos y se la conoce como la enfermedad del dragón. Thror la padeció, y me temo que Thorin viva un destino similar—respondió Balin.

-¿Entonces ese cambio repentino en su actitud se debe a la maldición del tesoro?—se preguntó Adamanta apesadumbrada—Estúpida hobbit, ¿Por qué tuviste que fijarte en un codicioso al que nunca le importarás? Es triste admitirlo, pero él solo es capaz de amar el oro y las joyas y nada más.

La hobbit no lloró más, pero sintió que una parte de ella se estaba muriendo en ese momento.

* * *

Esgaroth, ciudad de madera inmersa en el Lago Largo y que estaba construida sobre cimientos fuertes, estaba siendo vigilada por dos guardias aburridos que se sobresaltaron al ver a una comitiva de enanos acompañados de una mujer más pequeña que ellos, y de inmediato se anticiparon al grupo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?—quiso saber uno de los guardias apuntándolos con sus armas.

Todos levantaron sus manos en son de paz, y Thorin, con aire solemne, respondió:

-¡Soy Thorin, hijo de Thrain, hijo de Thror, Rey bajo la Montaña, y he regresado a mis dominios!

Los guardias se miraron atónitos, pues si bien es cierto en esos lados era conocida la historia de un antiguo reino enano y de un dragón que se quedó con todo el tesoro y que yacía dormido resguardándolo, para ellos no era más que una leyenda, un cuento para contarles a los niños antes de dormir.

Impaciente, pero conservando la compostura, Thorin dijo:

-¿Está el gobernador de esta ciudad? Porque exijo hablar con él ahora mismo.


	10. Capítulo 10

_**¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo va todo? Aaayyy, a ese Thorin no se le quita lo grumpy, al menos no tan fácilmente, qué cosas D:**_

_**En fin, ahora avanzamos hacia el punto en que la compañía se encuentra en Esgaroth, y lo que vaya a pasar allí... léanlo a continuación :D**_

* * *

Capítulo 10

Ambos guardias los contemplaban desconfiados, pero aún así uno de ellos fue a buscar al gobernador, mientras que el que se quedó seguía apuntándolos con una lanza; Thorin, con sus joyas de oro y su mirada altiva, tenía la estampa de un rey, y los otros enanos escudándolo confirmaban esa idea. Después de un rato el otro guardia volvió junto a un hombre enorme, gordo y vestido con pieles y joyas, el cual fue atrayendo a los otros habitantes de la ciudad hasta que todo Esgaroth estuvo detrás suyo cuando se detuvo a ver a los enanos que exigían su presencia. El hombre se adelantó y dijo:

-Yo soy el Gobernador de Esgaroth. ¿Quién me solicita?

-Yo, Thorin Escudo de Roble, hijo de Thrain, hijo de Thror, Rey Bajo la Montaña—respondió Thorin.

-¿Y quiénes son los enanos y la pequeña moza que te acompañan?—preguntó el Gobernador curioso.

-¡Yo no soy la moza de nadie!—respondió Adamanta ofendida.

El Gobernador se sorprendió por la respuesta enérgica de la hobbit, y Thorin dijo:

-Ellos son los enanos que han venido desde Ered Luin, y la mujer a la que ha llamado pequeña moza en realidad es Adamanta Bolsón, integrante fundamental de nuestro grupo, el cual se ha formado para recuperar el reino que por derecho me pertenece, Erebor.

La exclamación de la gente no se hizo esperar, y el Gobernador, escondiendo su sorpresa, continuó:

-¿Erebor? ¿El reino enano que fue invadido por el dragón Smaug, que resguarda todo el oro desde entonces? Hasta donde mis conocimientos alcanzan, todo aquello no es más que una leyenda, una que decía que el día en que el Rey Bajo la Montaña regresara a sus dominios, el oro surgiría como el río, pero como dije, es solo una leyenda.

-Pero acá estoy, y soy tan real como cualquiera de ustedes—dijo Thorin conservando toda su solemnidad.

Mientras los habitantes de Esgaroth debatían respecto a la veracidad de las palabras de Thorin, uno de los hombres se acercó al Gobernador y le dijo algo al oído que hizo que se volviera adusto.

-Me acaban de informar que un enano escapó de la prisión del rey de los Elfos del Bosque, y según los datos, tu descripción coincide con la del enano en cuestión—dijo el Gobernador.

Thorin bufó por lo bajo y respondió:

-Infortunadamente es verdad. Los Elfos del Bosque me hicieron injustamente prisionero por haber pasado por sus dominios, pero debe entender que nos perdimos, teníamos hambre y me apresaron cuando solo estaba emprendiendo el viaje de regreso a casa.

El Gobernador se vio en un debate interno, pues quien le dio la información de la prisión de Thorin lo hizo de parte de uno de los invitados del Gobernador, un emisario de Thranduil, con quien tenía negocios y sabía que no sería astuto de su parte estar enemistado con él, pero escuchar a la multitud aclamando la llegada del rey enano lo llevó a decidir lo siguiente:

-Está bien. Serán recibidos con todas las atenciones que les otorgamos a visitas tan ilustres como ustedes y quédense todo el tiempo que estimen conveniente. ¡Bienvenidos!

La multitud aplaudió a Thorin y compañía a rabiar, y uno de los hombres los guió hacia la casa en la que alojarían, recibiendo los vítores de todos, y mientras avanzaban, Adamanta vio a un hombre atractivo de cabello oscuro que, a diferencia de los demás, no los aplaudió e incluso tenía cara de estar molesto. Al anochecer, el Gobernador lideró una cena en honor de la compañía.

Adamanta no dejaba de admirarse de la construcción de Esgaroth, no solo por el hecho de que estuvieran asentados sobre un lago, sino porque ahí todo era más grande que en La Comarca, y era la primera vez que tenía tanto espacio en una cama. En esa casa todos tenían sus propias habitaciones, y a todos les cambió el aspecto, especialmente a Thorin, que desde que llegaron se vio más renovado y distaba mucho del atormentado que se había visto antes, y aunque le hablaba a la hobbit para lo necesario, al menos se mostraba amable, lo que, por un lado, alegró a Adamanta porque eso era lo que quería ver siempre en él, pero por otro lado intentaba no esperanzarse porque supuso que eso no duraría demasiado.

* * *

Un día, la compañía recibió la visita de uno de los hombres, al que Adamanta reconoció como el único que no se alegró con su presencia. El hombre se presentó como Bardo, al que invitaron a comer, y para sorpresa de la hobbit, él aceptó la invitación.

-Me agradó la forma en la que le dijiste al Gobernador que no eres la moza de los enanos—dijo Bardo sentado al lado de Adamanta en la extensa mesa—Nadie lo ha desafiado nunca.

-Y nadie me había llamado moza—contestó Adamanta—Está bien que por ser hobbit sea pequeña, pero no me gusta que se burlen de mí.

Bardo mostró una sonrisa torcida y luego dijo:

-Es la primera vez que veo a una hobbit, y confieso que no sé nada de ustedes.

-No te culpo. Normalmente los hobbits no salimos al mundo exterior—respondió Adamanta.

-¿No? ¿Y se puede saber qué te llevó a ti a hacer una excepción?—preguntó Bardo.

Adamanta suspiró con la vista fija en Thorin y respondió:

-Instintos.

-Ya veo—dijo Bardo fingiendo no darse cuenta. A ojos de Adamanta, era más amable de lo que aparentaba—Cuéntame más de la vida que llevan los hobbits.

Adamanta se incorporó en su asiento entusiasmada y le contó a Bardo todo lo que hacían los hobbits en la lejana Comarca, además de describirle con lujo de detalles la belleza del paisaje y Bardo estaba interesado en su relato pero no era el único, pues los otros enanos la escucharon atentos y le hacían preguntas. La hobbit sonreía y los hizo reír a todos con sus anécdotas, consiguiendo por un instante que casi todos olvidaran el stress del viaje que aún no terminaba. El único que no participó de la conversación fue Thorin, que no le agradó que Bardo se mostrara tan atento con la hobbit, e incapaz de soportar aquello, se levantó y se retiró a su habitación sin que nadie lo notara.

* * *

En la habitación de Thorin, Balin esperó pacientemente que dejara de pasearse de un lado a otro sin decir nada; veía que algo perturbaba a Thorin y estaba seguro de qué se trataba, pero en vez de indagar, optó por esperar a que este se decidiera hablar.

Cuando Thorin finalmente se detuvo, dijo enojado:

-No me gusta ese tal Bardo. ¿Se puede saber a qué vino?

-Hasta donde sé, es descendiente de Girion, antiguo Señor de Valle—respondió Balin.

-¿En serio?—preguntó Thorin sorprendido—No sabía que aún quedara gente de aquella, pero de todos modos no me agrada que haya venido.

-¿Y por qué no?—preguntó Balin—Vino en son de paz, y como pudiste notar, fue muy amable con todos, así que no veo razones para enemistarse con él.

-Se tomó confianzas que no le correspondían—respondió Thorin en la ventana.

-¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Balin.

Thorin suspiró, y con la vista fija en la Montaña Solitaria, respondió:

-Es increíble que ya no quede nada. Siempre quise que llegara el momento, y ahora que estamos más cerca que nunca, no sé qué pensar.

Balin se paró cerca de donde estaba Thorin, ladeando la cabeza por su evidente evasiva, y cuando lo notó tenso, le dijo:

-Ocultas algo. Te conozco hace mucho tiempo y sé que algo te está pasando.

-No me pasa nada, solo estoy ansioso por recuperar Erebor—respondió Thorin.

-Puedes engañar a cualquiera, pero a mí no—dijo Balin—Desde antes de llegar noto que algo está sucediendo contigo, y no entiendo por qué estás tan atormentado, si a fin de cuentas, no todo ha sido tan malo para ti en este viaje.

-¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó Thorin.

-Muchacho, entiendo tan bien como tú lo arriesgado de lo que estamos por hacer. Enfrentar a un dragón no es cualquier cosa, y si salimos vivos de eso, debemos considerarnos afortunados, pero como todo es incierto en esta vida, hay veces en la que es mejor actuar de inmediato cuando se trata de gente que nos importa de corazón—respondió Balin enigmático para luego retirarse.

Las palabras de Balin le llegaron como nunca a Thorin, y aunque sabía que estaba en lo cierto, le pesaba no poder hacer nada para cambiar el destino, y pese a lo mucho que la situación le doliera, debía eliminar sus sentimientos hacia Adamanta, aunque no pudo evitar sentir celos de Bardo cuando vio que la hobbit se reía mucho con él.

La última imagen que Thorin vio antes de dormir fue a la risueña Adamanta en la cena.


	11. Capítulo 11

_**¡Hola chicas! Primero que todo, gracias por seguir esta historia, que, tal y como mencioné en un capítulo pasado, disfruto escribirla. ¿Y les confieso algo? Me he encariñado bastante con la pequeña Addy, algo que hace tiempo no me pasaba con un personaje xD, y por lo que me han dicho, veo que ustedes también :3**_

_**En fin, sigan leyendo :)**_

* * *

Capítulo 11

-Hola Addy—dijo Bardo animado al ver salir a la hobbit de su casa.

-Hola Bardo—respondió Adamanta agitando la mano alegre al verlo acercarse.

El día estaba despejado y la hobbit estaba de muy buen humor; la atención que recibía en Esgaroth no tenía mucho que envidiarle a la de Rivendell, guardando las distancias entre Hombres y Elfos.

Bardo se acercó a Adamanta y le preguntó en voz baja:

-¿Está Thorin?

-Sí, en su habitación. Sale muy poco de ahí—confirmó Adamanta.

-Ah, qué bien, porque quiero hablar contigo—dijo Bardo mirando hacia la casa donde la compañía estaba alojada.

-Seguro—respondió Adamanta sonriendo aunque suspicaz.

Bardo la llevó hacia un rincón en donde se aseguró que nadie pudiera verlos o escucharlos y le dijo:

-El día que ustedes llegaron noté que me viste, y solo quiero aclarar que no estaba molesto porque llegaran, sino que estaba preocupado por lo que el asunto de Erebor implica, y de hecho sigo preocupado. ¿Me entiendes?

Recordando el semblante de Bardo ese día, Adamanta respondió:

-Sí, perfectamente.

-Cuando vine a verlos quería hablar de ese tema, pero decidí dejarlo de lado en el momento en el que me invitaron a cenar, aunque no significa que lo haya olvidado—dijo Bardo serio.

Adamanta notó que Bardo se aseguraba, otra vez, de no ser visto ni oído por nadie, y acto seguido, le preguntó:

-¿Cuál es exactamente tu rol en la compañía de Thorin?

-Debo entrar a la montaña a recuperar la Piedra del Arca—respondió Adamanta.

-¿Qué?—preguntó Bardo estupefacto—¿Y también tienes que matar al dragón?

-No realmente—respondió Adamanta—Lo mío es recuperar esa joya sin que Smaug lo note y salir para entregársela a Thorin.

-Como si eso fuera tan simple—dijo Bardo adusto llevándose la mano a la cabeza y paseándose de un lado a otro.

Adamanta retrocedió al ver a Bardo reaccionar de esa manera; por un momento creyó que se había enojado con ella e incluso se sintió tonta por su forma de responderle. En efecto se escuchó como si aquello fuera una tarea sencilla, pero ella sabía que no era así.

-Tranquila Addy, no estoy enojado contigo—dijo Bardo calmándose—Dime, ¿Qué más te dijo Thorin?

-Todo lo que te conté, y si salgo viva, volveré a casa con una recompensa que no espero realmente, aunque me la prometió—respondió Adamanta.

Bardo miró fijamente de un lado a otro y por un instante se compadeció de la hobbit, aunque no se lo demostró porque pensó que si lo hacía, ella se enojaría.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?—preguntó Adamanta nerviosa.

-Estoy enojado, pero no contigo—admitió Bardo—Y esta conversación queda entre los dos, ¿Entendido?

-Completamente—respondió Adamanta esbozando una sonrisa fugaz.

Bardo se agachó, y con mejor cara le dijo a Adamanta:

-Addy, tan solo espero que cuando estés dentro de la montaña sepas cuidarte. Enfrentar a Smaug es complicado, un asunto de vida o muerte, y sería muy triste si la gente de La Comarca perdiera a su habitante más valiosa.

Adamanta respondió con una sonrisa complacida, y después de que Bardo le sonriera, él se levantó, y ella le preguntó:

-¿Adónde vas?

-A resolver un asunto importante—respondió Bardo antes de irse.

* * *

Thorin estaba en su habitación con Balin estudiando el mapa, era todo lo que había hecho desde que llegaron a Esgaroth, y las pocas veces que salía era solo para comer y no compartía con los demás, aunque no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a Adamanta, que siempre hacía reír a los enanos e incluso a los hombres que los atendían. Era imposible que ella no cayera bien, pero él no soportaba que los demás se le acercaran tanto, así como tampoco podía soportar el futuro incierto que se aproximaba.

De un momento a otro alguien irrumpió en la habitación, haciendo que los enanos se sobresaltaran, y dijo:

-¡Contigo quiero hablar, Escudo de Roble!

-¿Ocurre algo, Bardo?—preguntó Balin calmado.

-Claro que sí—respondió Bardo enojado—Lo que pretenden hacer es una locura. ¿Acaso no piensan que su llegada a Erebor no hará otra cosa sino despertar al dragón?

-Hasta donde sé, eso no es de su incumbencia—respondió Thorin molesto—Además, ¿Con qué derecho ingresa a este lugar que ni siquiera es su casa?

-Con el derecho de que opino que la idea de llegar hasta Erebor será peligrosa para todos—respondió Bardo—¿Es que no entiendes que si vas para allá, el dragón despertará y nos matará a todos?

-Todo lo que sé al respecto es que esas tierras me pertenecen, y tengo todo el derecho de llegar allá, cueste lo que cueste—respondió Thorin impasible.

-¿Incluso si eso significa sacrificar a Adamanta?—preguntó Bardo provocativamente.

Thorin abrió los ojos de par en par con la mención de Adamanta, pero respondió con frialdad:

-Nadie obligó a la señorita Bolsón a unirse a nosotros. Leyó el contrato y desde el principio supo que tendría que enfrentar a Smaug, así que se las tendrá que arreglar por sus propios medios para salvarse de él.

Bardo no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. No podía creer que para ese enano la vida de Adamanta valiera tan poco, así que decidió ser más provocativo aún y dijo:

-Ya veo. Ella es solo un medio para tu fin, o peor aún, un soldado más cuyo valor no significa nada para ti, pues si muere a manos de Smaug, ni siquiera te inmutarás porque lo único que te importa es Erebor y todo el oro que allí se encuentra. ¿Qué importancia tiene si la hobbit muere en el proceso, si a fin de cuentas ocurrirá por el bien de tus ambiciones desmedidas? Para que el codicioso Escudo de Roble se sienta completo teniendo a resguardo su amado oro, aun cuando para ello el dragón salga de su guarida para atacar Esgaroth con todos dentro. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan egoísta.

Justo en el clavo. Las palabras de Bardo surtieron efecto en Thorin como si le hubiesen puesto el dedo en la llaga, y sin pensar en nada, bramó:

-¿¡Qué rayos sabes tú de todo lo que he tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aquí!? ¡Por mucho tiempo he soportado que gente como tú me diga qué tengo que hacer y qué no, siempre lo he tenido todo en contra, y aunque no me guste, me veo obligado a hacer cosas que son necesarias por el bien de la misión!

A Bardo le dio la impresión de que Thorin tenía los ojos vidriosos. ¿Acaso al enano le importaba la hobbit, aunque fuera un poco?

-¡He esperado por años para este momento y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para remediarlo, humano entrometido!—gritó Thorin.

-Cálmense los dos, sobre todo tú Thorin—intervino Balin en medio—Cada cual expuso su punto de vista y es válido, pero las cosas se resuelven de mejor manera.

-Yo no pretendía resolver nada—respondió Thorin—Bastantes años he esperado para que venga alguien a exigirme que me retracte.

-Yo solo dije lo que pienso porque me preocupa lo que pueda ocurrir acá con un dragón rondándonos, pero la verdad es que no espero nada de ti. No se puede razonar contigo—dijo Bardo de brazos cruzados.

Thorin le dio a Bardo una mirada llena de odio, pero a él no le importó.

-Es una lástima que las cosas sean de esta manera. Addy es una jovencita muy simpática, es injusto que deba morir porque un enano obstinado así lo decidió—comentó Bardo antes de irse.

* * *

Bardo se retiró rápido, suponiendo que Thorin reaccionaría como lo hizo, pero tenía una buena razón para eso; no quería que la gente de Esgaroth tuviera que volver a pasar por lo mismo del pasado, no quería ver a su pueblo destruido por la furia del dragón, y sabía que eso sucedería si Thorin seguía firme con la idea de entrar a la Montaña Solitaria, así que decidió darle en lo que él percibió como el único punto débil de Thorin: Adamanta. Bardo se dio cuenta de inmediato que entre el enano y la hobbit había algo, y aunque nunca vio un comportamiento abiertamente romántico entre los dos, no hacía falta para saber que esos dos se gustaban, y erradamente supuso que apelando a la participación de ella en la aventura ablandaría a Thorin.

-¿Qué sucedió allá arriba?-averiguó Adamanta antes de que Bardo saliera de la casa.

-Quise hacer algo pero tal parece que no resultó como esperaba-respondió Bardo serio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué quisiste hacer?-preguntó Adamanta sin entender.

-Intentar hacer entrar en razón a cierto Enano terco-respondió Bardo.

-¿Thorin?-preguntó Adamanta-Es un imposible, algo que nadie ha logrado y probablemente nadie lo logre jamás.

-¿Ni siquiera la mujer de la que está enamorado?-preguntó Bardo sugerente.

Adamanta se quedó sin palabras al tiempo que su corazón latía rapidísimo, pero no tuvo tiempo de defenderse o justificarse porque Bardo le dijo:

-Addy, bastante tiempo he vivido en este mundo como para no notar lo evidente cuando lo tengo al frente mío, y déjame decirte que en esa conversación entre Thorin y yo había un sujeto enamorado de ti, y créeme que no soy yo.

Dicho esto, Bardo se fue y Adamanta quedó petrificada en su sitio. ¿Estaba Thorin Escudo de Roble efectivamente enamorado de ella? Si aquella declaración de Bardo era correcta, entonces todas las dudas que la hobbit había sentido a lo largo del viaje al fin tendrían la respuesta que siempre quiso, aunque para ella hubiese sido mucho mejor que el propio Thorin se lo confirmara, y no otra persona.

* * *

Thorin quiso golpear a Bardo por detrás pero Balin lo detuvo a tiempo.

-¿¡Qué le pasa a ese Bardo!? ¿¡Acaso quiere quedarse con Adamanta!?—preguntó Thorin furioso.

-No lo creo. Solo está preocupado por ella como quien se preocuparía por una amiga—lo calmó Balin—¿O ella no puede tener amigos?

Thorin se sentó en su cama en silencio, y Balin le dijo:

-¿Sabes? Intentar ocultar lo que sientes es perjudicial para ti, porque por guardar silencio, pierdes la oportunidad que te da la vida de ser feliz, y a veces las señales llegan de las formas menos esperadas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó Thorin levantando una ceja.

-Quiero decir que si no actúas pronto, tal vez el día de mañana sea demasiado tarde y no habrá día en que no lo lamentes—respondió Balin.

-Si dejamos pasar más tiempo acá, se nos pasará el Día de Durin, y ahí será demasiado tarde—respondió Thorin.

Balin movió la cabeza a ambos lados y dijo:

-Muchacho, tú no entiendes nada.

Thorin se quedó solo en su habitación, aún molesto con Bardo por atreverse a echarle en cara el destino de Adamanta, pero el escuchar a lo lejos su risa lo calmó; esa era el efecto que ella provocaba en él, y si la veía cerca, era mucho mejor, pero al mirar la montaña se entristeció y se durmió con esa pena.


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

La noche antes de irse de Esgaroth, la compañía se reunió en la taberna, y Adamanta se había unido a ellos recibiendo las atenciones de todos; en la velada, los enanos le contaron cómo eran sus vidas en Ered Luin, que en realidad las mujeres enanas eran muy pocas, lo que explicaba el que la mayoría fuera soltero y de nuevo le plantearon la idea de irse a vivir con ellos. Pensándolo bien, en La Comarca ella no estaba aferrada a nada y supuso que nadie la extrañaría si no volvía, y además, los enanos le hablaban con tanto entusiasmo, que no podía evitar verse a sí misma usando los trajes y peinados de las enanas y compartiendo con ellos como si fuera una más, y Fili y Kili le aseguraban que se pasarían cada tarde practicando con armas.

Sí, todo eso hacía sonreír a Adamanta, pero ella sabía que tenía que vérselas con Smaug primero, así que por eso intentaba, inútilmente, no ilusionarse con un futuro incierto.

* * *

El tan anhelado día de la partida de Esgaroth llegó y había dos botes dispuestos para la compañía; Thorin se subió al primero y pidió que Adamanta fuera con él. A sus ojos, Thorin se veía majestuoso como nunca con las ropas que adquirió, sumadas a sus características joyas, y le pareció que su mirada estaba serena, igual que las de los demás. Sin dudas, la estadía en Esgaroth los revitalizó y les mejoró el sentido del humor. Finalmente, en el primer bote se fueron Thorin, Adamanta, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili y Bofur, y en el otro, Bifur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin y Gloin, y como los botes eran grandes y los remeros estaban ocupados en su trabajo, podían hablar sin ser molestados.

La compañía se fue en medio de los vítores de la ciudad, y tal cual pasó cuando llegaron, el único que no se mostró entusiasta fue Bardo; mientras el bote partía, Adamanta lo miró a los ojos y comprendió lo que quería decir a través de su mirada: que la empresa de los enanos era una locura y que todo lo que conllevaba era la muerte, pero sabía que no era un hombre malo y se despidió de él agitando la mano, y él le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa suave. De todos los hombres que conoció en Esgaroth, Bardo fue el que mejor le cayó, y si ella sobrevivía a aquella misión, tal vez pasaría de nuevo por esos lados a visitarlo.

Cuando los botes ya se habían alejado de la ciudad, Thorin se acercó a Adamanta y le dijo solemne:

-Señorita Adamanta, en todos estos días no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar, y creo que ya es hora.

Adamanta no dijo nada, pero con su mirada le transmitió el mensaje: "¿Y cómo esperabas que habláramos, si estuviste todos los condenados días aislado en tu habitación y cuando salías ni siquiera me mirabas?"

Thorin acusó recibo y se puso nervioso al punto de bajarle la mirada, no resistía mirar tan fijamente esos ojos que le provocaban cosas, y con el mapa en la mano, dijo:

-Estas runas indican en qué punto está la puerta, y además hay una frase inscrita: "Estad cerca de la piedra gris cuando llame el zorzal, y el sol poniente brillará sobre el ojo de la cerradura con las últimas luces del Día de Durin".

Thorin se veía sosegado y Adamanta vio la paz reflejada en sus ojos, pero en vez de dar una idea de sus sentimientos, le preguntó:

-¿Cuándo es exactamente el Día de Durin?

-En dos días, por eso este viaje se planificó para estas fechas, y si nos retrasamos, perderemos la oportunidad de entrar porque ya no habrán más días como ese—respondió Thorin.

-¿Y crees que alcancemos a llegar?—preguntó Adamanta alarmada—Estamos muy encima.

-Tranquila Adamanta—dijo Thorin con una sonrisa que la hobbit había olvidado—Si planificamos este viaje en esta época fue por algo, y pese a los problemas que enfrentamos en el camino, el destino ha querido que lleguemos a tiempo, y nadie podrá impedirlo.

El enano puso su mano en el hombro de Adamanta y recordó la dulzura que había sentido cuando le tomó la mano después de fugarse de las mazmorras de los elfos, y la tenue luz del sol iluminando su cabello le daba un sorprendente aire etéreo, pero retiró su mano y divagó cosas como:

-Este… la misión… la llave…eeehhh, ¿Qué le estaba diciendo? ¡Ah sí! Si llegado el momento no quieres hacer esto, puedes planteármelo. Retirarte a tiempo no te hará una cobarde o alguien poco valiosa.

Adamanta blanqueó los ojos y le dijo:

-Escúchame Thorin, si estoy acá es porque yo lo decidí, quiero seguir con esto hasta el final, y aunque ahora no sepa cómo, encontraré una manera de arreglármelas con Smaug y salir de ahí.

Thorin miró a Adamanta sin dejar de pensar en lo sorprendente que le parecía, y si alguna vez le pareció una niña frágil e indefensa, en ese momento notó que era una mujer decidida, poseedora de un temperamento que le gustaba.

Ni Adamanta ni Thorin se habían dado cuenta de que Balin los observaba sonriente.

* * *

Adamanta no sabía qué pensar respecto a Thorin, pues cuando era amable y mostraba algo de emociones, ella se sentía feliz y era cuando más ganas tenía de abrazarlo, acariciarlo y asegurarle que nada le importaba más en la vida que su felicidad y le era inevitable tener esperanzas de que duraría así por siempre, pero cuando era hosco lo desconocía por completo, y todo el amor le parecía lejano cuando lo veía de esa manera.

Se apartó en el bote para pensar mejor al respecto, pero Fili, Kili y Bofur la vieron en su predicamento y el primero le preguntó:

-¿Ocurre algo, Addy?

-¿Qué?—preguntó Adamanta sobresaltada—Ah, no pasa nada, estoy bien.

-¿Segura?—dudó Bofur.

-Vamos amiga, no tienes por qué escondernos lo que te pasa—aconsejó Kili—Ya sé que estás así por Thorin, ¿O me equivoco?

Adamanta se sorprendió y abrió mucho los ojos, pues en todo ese tiempo se convenció de que nadie había notado lo que le pasaba con Thorin, pero la frase de Kili le hizo ver lo contrario.

-Addy, puedes confiar en nosotros. Si tienes algún problema y quieres hablar con alguien, puedes contar con nosotros—aseguró Fili.

-Sí. Tal vez seamos un poco torpes para muchas cosas, pero sabemos guardar los secretos de nuestros amigos, y tú eres nuestra amiga—dijo Bofur.

Adamanta suspiró, y al ver a Thorin apartado con Balin y Dwalin, se acercó un poco y dijo en voz baja, aunque no del todo segura de si debía decirlo:

-La verdad es que sí me pasa algo, y es que no sé qué pensar de Thorin realmente. A veces es muy bueno, maravilloso, me ha contado cosas que sé que no las habla con nadie más y me hace feliz que confíe en mí, pero a veces es tan complicado y huraño, que a ratos pienso que es como si hubieran dos personas en él, y nunca sé con cuál Thorin me tocará hablar al empezar el día ni cuál veré antes de dormir.

-Entiendo tu punto, de hecho todos nos hemos dado cuenta de eso—dijo Kili—Y sí, es una forma muy tonta de comportarse con una mujer, pero creemos que es así porque no sabe cómo tratarlas, especialmente si es una mujer capaz de ponerlo en su lugar.

-¿Tú crees?—preguntó Adamanta.

-Claro que sí—respondió Kili—Lo conocemos de toda la vida y lo hemos visto tratar a todo el mundo por igual, ya sabes, siendo duro y a ratos descortés, pero eso ha cambiado un poco desde que te conoció.

Adamanta esbozó una sonrisa fugaz, y Bofur siguió:

-Es verdad. Eres una mujer con mucho carácter y determinación, justamente lo que alguien como él necesita.

-Aunque nunca ha dicho esto, hace años que renunció a la idea de enamorarse y casarse, y cuando recupere Erebor, me repetirá el mismo discurso de que debo encontrar a una mujer y casarme cuanto antes—dijo Fili hostigado.

-Espera un momento, ¿Como él no quiere casarse, espera que tú lo hagas?—preguntó Adamanta sorprendida—Eso es injusto, nadie puede obligarte a casarte si no quieres.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero como no tiene hijos, yo soy el siguiente heredero y debo llegar casado al trono—se lamentó Fili.

-Y eso es una tarea complicada porque las mujeres enanas escasean—aportó Bofur—Y las pocas que hay están casadas.

-Ya veo—dijo Adamanta mirando a Thorin y comprendiendo, por una vez en su vida, ese comportamiento del que nunca sabía qué esperar.

Todo se reducía a que el enano no sabía cómo tratar a una mujer, y ya que tenía una más cerca que nunca, se mostraba como un niño asustado ante lo que no conocía.

-Y yo que creí que eras un conquistador de mujeres, pero ya veo que no sabes nada de nosotras, enano tonto—pensó Adamanta torciendo una sonrisa.

-Eso sí, nada justifica las ocasiones en las que te ha tratado mal, pero de todos modos no pierdas las esperanzas, así como nosotros no la perdemos de que después de todo, vivas entre nosotros—dijo Kili guiñándole el ojo.

-Claro que primero está pendiente el asunto del dragón—recordó Fili más realista—Pero si todo sale bien, queremos que vivas con nosotros, y no aceptaremos un no por respuesta.

-Estoy de acuerdo, y sé que los demás también—dijo Bofur animado.

Nuevamente la idea de vivir entre los enanos le sacó una sonrisa amplia a Adamanta, y por alguna razón, volvió a tener esperanzas de que todo saldría bien con Thorin.


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

Frío, cielo oscurecido y ruinas. Eso fue lo que recibió la compañía en Erebor; Adamanta no dejaba de notar lo monumental de las construcciones del reino enano pese a los estragos causados por Smaug, y a poco andar respiró con dificultad. No le dijo nada a nadie porque no quería que la vieran débil, pero lo sombrío de ese sitio era demasiado para ella.

-Aquí solo se respira muerte—pensó la hobbit hastiada.

-No es un buen sitio para estar—dijo Bombur agotado.

La tierra que pisaban era árida, lo poco y nada que había de vegetación era lejano, el viento empeoraba más las cosas, y por un instante, la hobbit pensó que algo en el ambiente los quería fuera de ahí.

* * *

-¡Fue una mala idea venir. Esto es una locura!—reclamó Dori al atardecer del segundo día.

-¡No sé en qué estábamos pensando al hacer este viaje!—dijo Oin.

-¿¡Y qué más esperaban!?—soltó Thorin enojado. Por esos dos días los enanos hablaban solo para reclamar, y Adamanta nunca intervino en esas peleas porque sabía que aquello era inútil, así como también sabía que era ese sitio lo que los hacía comportarse de esa manera-¡Desde el principio todos supieron lo difícil que sería llegar hasta acá, y ya estoy harto de aguantar problemas y reclamos. Si alguno de ustedes desea retirarse, hágalo ahora porque no quiero cobardes en mi compañía. Nadie los obligó a esto, NADIE, MALDITA SEA!

El silencio se hizo presente en el grupo, la ira le afloraba a Thorin por los poros, y Adamanta quedó de una pieza al escucharlo al borde de la locura; la serenidad que le quedaba en Esgaroth se había esfumado, y desde que llegaron a Erebor, todo cuanto hacía era gritarles a todos sin provocación mediante, y ni siquiera Balin podía hacerlo razonar en ese estado. La enfermedad del dragón empezaba a obrar sus efectos en Thorin, y el solo pensar en eso le dejaba un nudo en la garganta a la hobbit, que lo evitó al tiempo que lamentaba que las cosas se hubiesen dado de esa manera.

-Conserven la calma, muchachos—sugirió Balin—Ya que estamos acá, debemos esperar a que las luces nos muestren dónde insertar la llave.

-¿¡Y cuándo va a pasar eso!?—preguntó Dwalin desesperado—¡El sol ya se está poniendo y no hay indicios de ningún condenado cerrojo!

Esto fue motivo de una nueva discusión del grupo, y Adamanta, nerviosa en un rincón, de pronto vio a un zorzal y lo siguió hasta que se situó en un sitio que los últimos rayos del sol mostraban como lo que era indudablemente el cerrojo.

-¡Chicos, el zorzal está aquí, tal como lo señala el mapa!—dijo la hobbit sin ser escuchada.

El zorzal seguía golpeando y cantando, pero las luces seguían mostrando el cerrojo y los demás seguían discutiendo; la hobbit les hizo varias señales para ver si alguno de ellos la notaba, pero nadie la tomó en cuenta y se desesperó porque ya faltaba poco para que el sol se pusiera. Si eso pasaba, estarían perdidos. Todo aquello habría sido en vano.

Tomando aire, Adamanta gritó:

-¡Este es el sitio, aquí hay que poner la llave! ¡La piedra gris, es aquiiiiiii!

Los enanos la miraron atónitos y sin saber muy bien qué decir. Tal vez Adamanta llevaba mucho tiempo avisándoles y no se habían dado cuenta por estar discutiendo.

-¡Vamos, es ahora o nunca, inserta la llave, Thorin!—dijo Adamanta entusiasta.

-¡No me digas qué hacer!—respondió Thorin brusco y mirando a la hobbit con desprecio.

Adamanta quedó helada con la actitud del enano mientras lo veía insertar la llave en el cerrojo.

Las luces del crepúsculo desaparecían, el sol daba paso a la luna, el zorzal cantaba sus últimas notas y ante ellos surgió una puerta de tres pies de ancho y cinco de alto. Sin pérdida de tiempo, Thorin introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y la puerta se abrió sin emitir ruido, mostrando la sofocante oscuridad que mantuvo oculta por años.

Thorin respiraba con dificultad, e incluso se lo notaba nervioso, pero nadie se atrevió a decirle nada por temor a causar otro malestar en él, excepto Adamanta, que se acercó lentamente, como si temiera que el suelo a sus pies se resquebrajara, y armándose de valor, dijo:

-Thorin…

-Finalmente el día ha llegado, señorita. La puerta al fin está abierta—respondió Thorin mirando hacia la negrura del otro lado.

-Así es. Me parece que fue ayer cuando empezó todo, allá lejos en casa—dijo Adamanta nostálgica.

-Entonces ya basta de sentimentalismos y vayamos directo a nuestro asunto—respondió Thorin frío y con la mirada vacía de emociones—La elegimos para que entre a la montaña, nos cuente todo sobre el dragón y recupere la Piedra del Arca, entre ya.

Adamanta ya no podía más con la actitud del enano. Antes de Erebor, intentó acercarse a él, que él viera de lo que ella era capaz, que confiara en ella y que la quisiera, pero tuvo que esperar hasta ese momento para darse cuenta, de una vez por todas, que él nunca la querría, que solo la veía como a un soldado y que sin importar cuantas veces haya parecido que le importaba, en realidad era todo lo contrario. Adamanta Bolsón era menos que nada para Thorin Escudo de Roble.

Dolida, decepcionada, amargada y esforzándose para no llorar, Adamanta le dijo:

-Tienes razón, me eligieron para cumplir una función puntual y es lo que haré. Entraré, recuperaré tu amada piedrecita y te diré todo lo que haya que saber sobre Smaug, enano codicioso.

Thorin levantó la ceja y Adamanta siguió:

-Me equivoqué contigo. Hubo varias ocasiones a lo largo del viaje en las que creí que podías ser capaz de confiar y amar a alguien, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tu amor por el oro es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, ¿Y sabes algo más? Algún día ese amor enfermizo por el oro te aislará de los demás, y no importa cuánta riqueza acumules, no te servirá de nada si tu familia, amigos y seguidores te abandonarán porque no te importan, y si ellos no te interesan, menos podría haberte interesado yo. Qué estúpida fui.

-¡NO SABES LO QUE DICES, LADRONZUELA!—explotó Thorin furioso-¡ES FÁCIL JUZGARME SI HAS VIVIDO TODA TU VIDA CÓMODA EN ESE AGUJERO DE GUSANOS EN EL QUE TE ENCONTRÉ, PERO NO SABES NADA SOBRE MÍ, NO SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA PERDERLO TODO DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA, NO SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA VER MORIR A TU FAMILIA SIN PODER IMPEDIRLO Y SEGUIR LUCHANDO SIN PODER LLORARLOS POR TENER A UN PUEBLO ENTERO AL CUAL GUIAR PARA QUE NO MUERAN DE HAMBRE Y EMPEZAR DE CERO ANTE LA INDIFERENCIA DE LOS OTROS REINOS. NO SABES NADA SOBRE NOSOTROS Y DEFINITIVAMENTE NO SABES NADA SOBRE MÍ, PARÁSITO!

Adamanta se sintió como si le hubiesen clavado mil puñales al mismo tiempo. Era la primera vez que alguien la ofendía de esa manera, y le dolía en el alma que fuera Thorin, que por fin se terminó de mostrar tal cual era, y el resultado la entristecía tanto como la enojaba.

Perfectamente pudo haberle gritado de vuelta o insultarlo, pero en cambio le dio una bofetada muy fuerte, tan fuerte que casi lo hizo caerse, y le dijo gélida:

-Jamás vuelvas a insultarme, enano enfermo.

Todo esto fue presenciado por los anonadados enanos, que, por un lado, no podían creer que Thorin se hubiese atrevido a pisotear a la mujer que había hecho muchas cosas buenas por ellos y por él, y por otro lado, se alegraban de que la hobbit no haya guardado silencio.

-¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa!?—preguntó Kili muy enojado haciendo el ademán de ir hacia Thorin.

-¿¡Me quieres golpear!? ¡Hazlo, a ver si por lo menos una vez en tu vida haces algo bien!—respondió Thorin ofuscado.

Fili detuvo a Kili a tiempo, pero los otros enanos de todos modos se acercaron enfadados a Thorin por lo que acababa de hacer, y nuevamente los gritos de todos se confundieron en un ruido del que apenas se podía entender algo.

* * *

La tristeza y la desolación de lo ocurrido impidieron que Adamanta entendiera lo que reclamaban los enanos, además de verlos moverse muy lento, aunque quiso creer que la estaban defendiendo, y esa sola idea la hizo esbozar una sonrisa al tiempo que sus lágrimas salían por más que intentara contenerse; bastante se aguantó cuando Thorin la humilló porque no quería darle en el gusto de verla disminuida, pero ya que no la veía, las dejó fluir.

El día había llegado, le gustara o no, y a pesar de todo, estaba decidida a entrar, pero no por Thorin, sino que por los otros enanos, que en todo ese tiempo la hicieron sentir como si estuviera en casa; ella sabía que los Enanos eran reacios a relacionarse con otras razas, y el hecho de que siempre estuvieran preocupados por ella y la integraran era un privilegio del que estaba consciente y agradecida.

-Mis queridos Enanos… Muchas gracias por todo—dijo Adamanta para sí misma con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, y respirando hondo, caminó lentamente cerciorándose de que nadie la viera y atravesó la puerta.

Después de muchos esfuerzos, Balin por fin consiguió que todos se callaran, pues con tantos gritos por un lado y otro se hacía imposible resolver nada.

-¡Entiendan que es esta extraña situación la que nos hace decir sin pensar cosas que realmente nadie siente o quiere decir!—dijo Balin en medio del grupo—¡Thorin, actuaste pésimo con Adamanta y lo sabes, así que discúlpate con ella por la estupidez que hiciste!

Balin habló molesto y era la primera vez en años que la compañía lo veía así, aunque estaban de acuerdo. De pronto, Ori preguntó nervioso:

-¿Dónde está Adamanta?

Los enanos se dieron vuelta y vieron que, efectivamente, Adamanta no estaba; el miedo se apoderó de todos ellos, pero no sacaban nada con buscarla, pues en ese punto no había sitio al cual escapar.

-Chicos—dijo Bofur—La respuesta es obvia. Adamanta entró a la montaña.

Thorin se aterró. No quería aceptar lo que Bofur acababa de decir, y comprendió que lo que hizo con Adamanta fue un error garrafal, algo que no se justificaba por nada y tal vez ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo. Presa del pánico, todo lo que hizo fue correr hacia la puerta y gritar lleno de temor:

-¡ADAMANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

Adamanta emprendió rumbo camino abajo por el túnel, y a poco andar perdió la cuenta respecto a los metros que había avanzado; y por un momento pensó que el camino era eterno. Antes de llegar hacia el final, escuchó a lo lejos la desesperada voz de Thorin llamándola y su corazón dio un vuelco.

-¿Thorin? ¿Ahora que ya no hay vuelta atrás me llama? ¿Se habrá arrepentido? No lo creo. Es demasiado tarde para eso, enano estúpido—pensó Adamanta amargamente.

Llegando al final del túnel, vio que este desembocaba en un pasadizo que daba directamente hacia los enormes salones de Erebor, en los que vio todo el oro que no había visto en toda su vida y comprendió por qué las leyendas que resonaban en Esgaroth hablaban de ríos de oro al regreso del Rey Bajo la Montaña; estaba repleto de monedas, joyas, copas, gemas, armaduras, espadas, hachas y cuantas maravillas se podía imaginar. Tal vez Erebor estuviera abandonado, pero todo lo que la hobbit estaba viendo lucía como nuevo. Adamanta estaba embelesada y sin pensarlo se acercó lentamente hacia el cerro de oro y joyas, dispuesta a buscar la Piedra del Arca. Los Enanos le habían dicho que era una joya única que brillaba con intensidad, y aunque ella no la haya visto, le sería fácil reconocerla. Tal vez tardara días en encontrarla, pero no descansaría hasta lograrlo, para eso estaba en la compañía y cumpliría su trabajo costara lo que costara.

De pronto, escuchó el ronquido profundo del dragón, que la dejó paralizada de temor. Agudizando la vista, Adamanta no lo vio, pero no debía bajar la guardia, así que retrocedió con la esperanza de que el dragón no se despertara. Al no escucharlo más, retomó la búsqueda de la Piedra del Arca y sintió un movimiento fuerte, un temblor que la hizo tambalearse y caer en el oro, pero lo peor fue ver una larga cola moviéndose muy cerca suyo, y bajo un cúmulo de monedas, una serpiente enorme y de escamas rojas se acomodaba en su posición; la hobbit conoció a Smaug y lo vio con los ojos cerrados, pero sus gruñidos la congelaron por dentro. Una vez que el dragón se quedó quieto, Adamanta vio que donde antes estuvo su cola, emanaba un brillo intenso, y aquello podía significar solo una cosa: la Piedra del Arca.

Sin importarle si el dragón pudiera moverse otra vez, Adamanta corrió hacia la preciada joya y la agarró; era realmente preciosa, lo más bello que había visto jamás, y entendió por qué Thorin la quería tanto, por qué Smaug la resguardaba con recelo. Su misión estaba cumplida, por fin llegó hasta la Piedra del Arca, encontraría la salida y se la dejaría como recompensa por su trabajo. Sí, se lo merecía y es lo que haría, y ya que el dragón no la vio al llegar, supuso que no la vería en el momento de la retirada, así que bajó en el oro con toda la agilidad de la que era capaz… Hasta que un temblor mucho más fuerte que el anterior la puso alerta, el dragón se movió y Adamanta vio que estaba despierto, alzando su enorme cuello, observando vigilante y olfateando amenazador. Ella corrió a esconderse a la columna más cercana.

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho?—preguntó Thorin mirando desesperado a los demás, como si estuviera buscando auxilio—¡Todo esto es mi culpa, yo la hice entrar, yo la traje a su tumba!

-Tranquilo muchacho, no eres culpable de nada—intentó calmarlo Balin.

-¡Sí lo es y lo saben!—se lamentó Thorin—Si no la hubiera tratado como lo hice, no hubiera entrado así nada más… ¿Y si el dragón la mata en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? ¡Si eso pasara, no me lo perdonaré jamás!

Thorin se agachó abatido y sintiéndose verdaderamente miserable; Balin tenía razón, la trató horriblemente mal, siendo que ella solo quería hablarle, y ya que ella había entrado a la montaña sin que nadie la viera, todo lo que le quedaba a Thorin era rogar que Adamanta saliera viva del temido encuentro con Smaug.

Sentía que quería llorar, pero las lágrimas no le salían, y su compañía lo rodeó en silencio, todos atónitos por ver a su líder quebrándose.

-Fui un estúpido… ¿Por qué lo tuve que estropear todo?

-Muchacho, ¿De verdad estás arrepentido por lo que acaba de pasar?—preguntó Balin.

Thorin asintió con la cabeza, y Balin dijo:

-Y te gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes, ¿Verdad?

-Claro que sí—respondió Thorin.

-Pues bien, si eso es lo que quieres, entonces levántate, entra a la Montaña y recupera a la mujer que amas—aconsejó Balin serio.

Thorin lo miró acusando el hecho de que no esperaba que alguien le dijera eso de forma tan directa, y preguntó:

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Vamos, ¿Acaso creíste que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de lo que sientes por Addy?—preguntó Balin con una sonrisa cómplice—Si vas a responder, no te molestes en negarlo.

Los otros Enanos confirmaron con gestos y miradas las palabras de Balin, y Thorin se quedó sin palabras, pues en todo el viaje había trabajado por desterrar toda clase de sentimientos hacia la hobbit, justamente para evitar lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, y viendo que todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, seguir fingiendo frialdad era inútil, más aún devastado como estaba.

-¿Qué te ocurre exactamente?—preguntó Balin comprensivo—¿Crees que ella no te corresponde?

-No, no es eso—respondió Thorin.

-¿Entonces?—indagó Balin.

-Es que ella… es hobbit—respondió Thorin acongojado—Supongamos que este viaje resulta bien, ella sobrevive y regresamos con nuestra gente. ¿Qué es lo que dirán en Ered Luin y en las Montañas de Hierro al ver que el rey se ha enamorado de una mujer que no es enana? La rechazarían de inmediato, y eso me destrozaría.

-¿Y qué importa lo que piensen los demás?—preguntó Dwalin—Hasta donde sabemos, tú eres el rey, como tal, tú y solo tú puedes eliminar leyes y crear otras nuevas, y si quisieras casarte con ella, los demás tendrán que aceptarlo. Nosotros lo aceptamos, ¿Verdad muchachos?

-¡Siiiii!—respondieron los demás al unísono.

-Si los demás lo aceptan, bien, y si no lo aceptan…—dijo Dwalin.

-¡Que se vayan al diablo!—terminaron de responder los otros.

Apoyando su mano en el hombro de Thorin, Balin dijo:

- ¿Sabes? El Thorin que conozco no se deja amedrentar por los temores ni por lo que crean los otros, es más, el Thorin que conozco es valiente, obstinado como nadie, decidido y lucha incansablemente por lo que quiere, sin importar cuántos obstáculos tenga que superar, así que si en verdad quieres a esa valiosa muchacha, ¡Deja de lamentarte, ponte de pie y entra a la montaña a buscarla y a luchar por ella, y no es una sugerencia!

Sintiendo que su fuerza interior volvía a él, Thorin se levantó, encontrando el invaluable apoyo de su leal compañía a la que no siempre le respondía como merecían, y corrió hacia la montaña, dispuesto a recuperar a Adamanta.

* * *

-Te huelo, ladrón—dijo Smaug con una voz profunda que resonó en todo el salón.

Adamanta estaba asustada como nunca, y todo lo que deseaba era poder escapar, pero cada temblor le confirmaba que el dragón se estaba moviendo en busca del ladrón que perturbó su sueño.

-¿Dónde estás, ladrón?—preguntó Smaug—¡Revélate ahora mismo!

Adamanta sintió deseos de gritar de la desesperación. ¿Quedarse ella con esa Piedra del Arca que solo podía traer desgracias? ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Era una estupidez de la que estaba arrepentida, no entendió por qué por un instante se dejó llevar por ella y agradeció el haberse sacado esa codicia que no era propia de ella, aunque haya sido en un momento crítico y corrió buscando la salida, pero el fuego del dragón le pasó por encima y el humo la confundió, perdiéndose en el camino y corriendo a ciegas.

-¡Al fin te veo, ladrona!-dijo Smaug aterradoramente cerca.

Sintiendo que su alma había abandonado su cuerpo, la hobbit respiró de forma agitada y se dio vuelta lentamente con la débil esperanza de que el dragón en verdad estuviera lejos, pero su idea se resquebrajó por completo al ver a Smaug echando humo y mirándola fijo, agazapado, listo para saltar encima de su presa. Adamanta gritó aterrada y siguió corriendo sin mirar a donde, pues el humo y el fuego de Smaug se intensificaban a cada momento, y al tropezarse en algo duro, supo que encontró las escaleras, las cuales subió con dificultad, cayéndose a cada peldaño.

-¿¡Por qué te atreviste a robarte mi tesoro!? ¿¡Quién te ha enviado!?-preguntó Smaug, cuya furia retumbaba en todos lados.

Adamanta escuchó que algo se rompía y solo fue cosa de segundos para que lo notara: Smaug derribó una columna y sus restos cayeron en la escalera, bloqueándole su única escapatoria, y con un ágil movimiento de su cola, el dragón derribó otra columna que cayó en el otro extremo de la escalera; la hobbit estaba atrapada y el pánico no hizo más que aumentar al ver a Smaug mirándola con odio vivo, echando ese humo que la hizo sentirse físicamente débil. Smaug movió la cola y la hizo caer en el cerro de oro, y no conforme con eso, le agarró el tobillo, también con la cola y la derribó de un lado a otro para golpearla con toda su furia; recorrió prácticamente todo ese salón para lastimarla en cuanto muro y columna encontrase una y otra y otra vez, y aunque todos los golpes le dolían con locura, Adamanta se aguantó las ganas de gritar, enfureciendo todavía más a Smaug, que siguió derribándola contra las columnas esperando que la intrusa muriera. Solo cuando se cansó, la soltó y la hizo caer en el cerro de oro, dolorida, llena de rasguños y sangre.

Respirando ese humo cada vez más tóxico y con Smaug encima, Adamanta recordó todo lo que había vivido en aquella aventura que llegó de un día para otro a su vida por cortesía de Gandalf... Ay, si ese mago la hubiese visto matar ella sola a cinco gigantescas arañas, rescatar a Thorin de los Elfos del Bosque sin ser vistos, hacer una fogata sin ayuda, poner en su lugar al gobernador de Esgaroth y curar a los Enanos cuando adquirieron heridas en el camino, probablemente no la hubiese creído capaz, o tal vez sí... Adamanta se pasó toda la vida sintiendo un vacío en su interior, y ese vacío ya había sido más que llenado con esa aventura, que era lo que había estado buscando cuando se asomaba todos los días a la puerta de su casa, y pese a los problemas con Thorin, sumando y restando, habían sido más las cosas buenas que las malas, así que si debía morir, lo haría feliz, pues comprendió lo que Gandalf quería y esperaba de ella.

-¡Smaug, dragón estúpido, sal de tu escondite!-irrumpió una voz que Adamanta escuchó a lo lejos y que no reconoció.

-¿Thorin?-se preguntó Adamanta confundida-No lo creo...

-¡Enanos, tendría que haber supuesto que ustedes estaban detrás de todo esto!-bramó Smaug.

El corazón de Adamanta dio un vuelco. Los Enanos habían entrado después de todo, y los demás gritos así lo confirmaron pese a que no fue capaz de distinguir las voces, y aunque ya no veía a Smaug, sintió su furia desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Un nuevo temblor, más humo y fuego rodeándola sin posibilidad de escapar, Adamanta cayó arrastrada entre las monedas y no supo nada más.


	15. Capítulo 15

_**¡Hola chicas! La acción ya ha avanzado bastante y Grumpy Thorin tiene que hacer muchos méritos por sus errores de capítulos previos. A fin de cuentas, la pequeña Addy no tiene la culpa y no se merece ser tratada de esa manera, pero bueno, mejor les dejo con este capítulo :3**_

_**¡Enjoy it!**_

* * *

Capítulo 15

-¡Hasta que al fin te atreviste a venir, Escudo de Roble!—dijo Smaug—¡Siempre te quise muerto a ti y a los odiosos Enanos, y ahora que los veo, me facilitan las cosas!

A esas alturas Erebor se había convertido en un infierno, y pese a las dificultades para ver, los Enanos se las arreglaron para no ser lastimados por Smaug, cuyo odio hacia ellos se intensificaba. Cuando invadió Erebor, creía que los pocos enanos que sobrevivieron le temerían lo suficiente como para no volver jamás, pero no, los intrusos que lo estaban invadiendo dejaron pasar un tiempo antes de atreverse a poner un pie ahí. Los Enanos eran duros, difíciles de vencer, y Smaug no descansaría hasta matarlos a todos.

Dwalin y Bifur lo combatían por un lado, Fili y Kili por otro, Balin, Bofur y Bombur por otro, Dori, Nori y Ori cerca de las monedas, Oin y Gloin cerca de los pasillos, y Thorin por las escaleras. Era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a burlar a Smaug, que expulsó más y más fuego, dominado por la furia que le provocaba el que esos malditos Enanos hayan invadido SU reino y le hayan robado la joya más preciada. Erebor era humo y cenizas, y los Enanos le sacaron provecho escondiéndose, de tal manera que a Smaug se le hizo difícil atraparlos. Lleno de ira, Smaug destrozó lo que encontró en el camino y salió de la Montaña Solitaria por primera vez en años, e incapaz de saciar su rabia, emprendió vuelo hacia Esgaroth, desde donde fue visto de inmediato, así como también se sintió su ira en el Bosque Negro.

* * *

El humo se disipó lentamente en los salones y a los Enanos les picaban los ojos y tosían, pero Smaug no los había vencido, y aunque salió de la montaña, no podían sentirse vencedores, pues podía regresar en cualquier momento. Al mejorar la visión de los salones, de los trece enanos, solo había ocho: Balin, Bofur, Bombur, Nori, Dori, Ori, Oin y Gloin.

-¿Dónde están los demás?—preguntó Nori.

-No lo sé. Tan solo espero que Smaug no los haya alcanzado, aunque es difícil saberlo entre tantas cenizas—respondió Balin.

-Al menos ya encontramos a uno, Thorin está allá—dijo Oin apuntando a espaldas de Balin.

Todos vieron a Thorin en el cerro de oro, aparentemente sin heridas y buscando algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien…

Pese a las embestidas de Smaug, Thorin se salvó de ser lastimado, y aunque el humo era bastante tóxico, lo resistió estoico, y con fuerzas renovadas buscó a Adamanta por todos lados, pero no había rastro de ella; cuando él y los otros enanos entraron a la montaña, ya estaba con humo, pero no sabía cuánto rato estuvo Smaug echando fuego hasta su llegada, y aunque un hobbit tal vez no tuviera la misma resistencia de los enanos, Adamanta era otra cosa, su coraje y su fortaleza eran únicos, y Thorin tenía esperanza de encontrarla viva. Era todo cuanto quería en ese momento, encontrarla, abrazarla y pedirle perdón.

Después de lo que le parecieron horas, Thorin se alejó del oro afligido y se encontró con sus compañeros, a los que les dijo:

-No entiendo… La he buscado por todos lados y no aparece, y es imposible que sepa esconderse tan bien en un sitio que conozco como a la palma de mi mano.

-Nosotros también la buscamos, pero no nos fue mejor que a ti—admitió Balin apesadumbrado.

A Thorin se le desencajó el rostro, temiendo lo peor por ella y paseándose de un lado a otro preguntándose dónde más podía buscarla hasta que se dio cuenta de algo tan importante como eso:

-¿Dónde están Fili y Kili?

Ninguno de los enanos conocía la respuesta, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, pues detrás de ellos vieron llegar a Dwalin y Bifur cargando a unos inconscientes Fili y Kili, que lucían pálidos y llenos de heridas. Antes de escuchar noticias devastadoras, Thorin corrió hacia ellos con la respiración agitada y el corazón en la garganta.

-Los encontramos cerca de las columnas que Smaug destruyó—dijo Dwalin cargando a Fili, al igual que Kili, cargado por Bifur.

-¿Entonces fueron embestidos?—preguntó Bombur sin que nadie le prestara atención.

-Nooo, esto no puede estar pasando, no, no, nooooooooooooooo—se lamentó Thorin, para luego gritar lleno de rabia—¡Maldito Smaug, te oooodiooooo!

-Sugiero que los saquemos a un sitio más despejado—dijo Oin—Tal vez solo estén inconscientes y aún se pueda hacer algo por ellos.

-¡Pero Smaug está suelto afuera!—dijo Thorin—¿Y si vuelve ahora?

-Por un lado, Thorin tiene razón, pero por otro, es aconsejable que estemos en un sitio más abierto, además, necesitamos sacarnos este humo insoportable—dijo Balin.

Finalmente, acordaron salir a la entrada de la montaña, pero no tan lejos de la puerta, en caso de que Smaug volviese, que era lo más probable. A diferencia de lo que le ocurrió a Adamanta, los Enanos encontraron la escalera libre de obstáculos, probablemente Smaug corrió los escombros con la cola, sin ver realmente lo que hacía, lo que les facilitó el trabajo. Llegaron a la puerta, y Oin se dispuso a atender a Fili y a Kili con lo poco que tenía a mano, y casi de inmediato se supo que estaban vivos, pero eso no alivió a Thorin.

-Tranquilo muchacho, todo saldrá bien con ellos dos, ya lo verás—lo animó Balin.

Thorin no le dijo nada, pero no hizo falta porque su mirada decía mucho más que cualquier palabra que se le ocurriera: más que sus sobrinos, Fili y Kili eran como sus hijos, y si les sucedía algo malo, ninguna palabra de consuelo lo ayudaría, además, antes de entrar a la montaña le dijo a Kili palabras hirientes que no sentía realmente, y todo lo que quería era pedirle perdón, igual que a Adamanta. Thorin tenía un nudo en la garganta, no se sentía capaz de soportar que sus sobrinos y la hobbit que lo había revolucionado por dentro murieran, menos aún por su culpa, pues a fin de cuentas, quien planificó esa misión fue él, y si perdía a quienes más le importaban, entonces nada tendría sentido en la vida.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Thorin lloró en silencio. Cuando Smaug le arrebató todo lo que tenía, no tuvo tiempo de llorar ni siquiera a su abuelo, y después tuvo que asentar a su gente en otro sitio para darles una buena vida, así que nunca se dio el tiempo para llorar, ni siquiera cuando estaba solo, y en ese momento en el que se vio en la situación de perder a quienes más quería, simplemente dejó fluir su inmensa pena.

-No reaccionan—dijo Thorin angustiado—¿Estás seguro de que están vivos, Oin?

-Aún respiran—respondió Oin limpiando las heridas de Fili y Kili con un trozo de tela que cortó de su propia ropa.

Nervioso, Thorin se paseó de un lado a otro hasta que vio una luz intensa que casi lo cegó. Tras restregarse los ojos, vio que la luz procedía de una joya blanca en apariencia suspendida en el aire, una que no había visto en años y que se veía como nueva, pero supo de inmediato de qué se trataba.

-La Piedra del Arca—dijo Thorin—Pero, ¿Cómo?

Thorin aclaró más su vista y vio que en realidad no estaba suspendida, sino que estaba siendo sostenida por alguien que le dijo:

-Te dije que recuperaría tu amada piedrecita y eso fue lo que hice, enano terco.

La voz se escuchaba ronca y agotada, pero aun así la reconoció enseguida; los otros enanos se acercaron, tan sorprendidos como aliviados, y el que la voz se haya acercado, Piedra del Arca en mano, le devolvió a Thorin parte de la esperanza, y sintiendo que al menos un trozo de vida animaba su abatido corazón, Thorin dijo:

-Adamanta.

La hobbit se veía maltrecha, llena de cenizas, moretones y varias heridas, especialmente una en su tobillo, que era la de peor aspecto, y le devolvió a Thorin una sonrisa cansada enseñándole la Piedra. El enano acudió rápidamente a Adamanta, pero ella, al dar apenas dos pasos, se desmayó, siendo recibida a tiempo por Thorin.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que en el momento en que ella se desmayó, soltó la Piedra del Arca.


	16. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

Adamanta cayó semiconsciente a los brazos de Thorin, que se sentó en el suelo apndo la cabeza de la hobbit en su regazo, siendo ayudado por los otros Enanos, que estaban aliviados de ver que estaba viva, después de todo.

-Tranquila, todo está bien—le dijo Thorin sereno.

Adamanta le respondió con otra sonrisa cansada, y Thorin respiró agitadamente a causa de la felicidad de verla y tenerla consigo.

-¿Cómo lo lograste? ¿Cómo escapaste?—preguntó Thorin.

-No lo sé… cuando quise huir la primera vez no pude, estaba atrapada—dijo Adamanta—Y después de que los escuché a ustedes, me hundí entre las monedas porque sentí a Smaug muy cerca, ya me había visto y pensé que podía acabar conmigo en cualquier momento, así que me escabullí, trepé el peldaño que más me acomodara y como las columnas rotas ya no estaban, corrí, aunque me costó mucho por el humo y la escasa ventilación de ese punto. Me tropecé varias veces en el intento, pero logré salir y me oculté esperando que Smaug no me encontrara… Cuando lo vi salir me dio terror, pues creí que había acabado con ustedes y que haría lo propio conmigo, hasta que lo vi volar lejos… De verdad quería saber si habían sobrevivido o no, pero no fui capaz de entrar, estaba muy agotada, me dolían los pies y este tobillo me quema, apenas podía dar uno o dos pasos… La impotencia de no poder hacer más me hizo llorar y desear de corazón que estuvieran vivos, y cuando los escuché sentí un alivio que no se imaginan… Y acá estoy, viva y con tu amada Piedra del Arca.

El ver y escuchar a Adamanta fue una emoción inmensa para Thorin, especialmente después de aquel lamentable momento en que la trató como no debía, pues ella solo quería acercarse y la rechazó de la peor manera posible.

-Adamanta, por favor perdóname por haber sido horrible contigo al abrir la puerta—dijo Thorin con los ojos vidriosos—No tienes la culpa de nada de lo que me pasó, y nada de lo que te dije es verdad, pues todo aquello lo dije por el calor del momento, pero no es lo que realmente pienso. ¿Perdonarías a este Enano terco y estúpido?

Thorin bajó la vista y las lágrimas afloraron por todo el tiempo que las reprimió; Adamanta no pudo dejar de conmoverse al respecto, y percibió sinceridad en sus palabras. Por fin lo estaba viendo como siempre quiso: sin corazas. Simplemente ya no podía demostrar la fortaleza e indiferencia de siempre.

-Me trataste pésimo en la puerta, y todo lo que me dijiste me dolió en el alma—admitió Adamanta—Podría odiarte por el resto de mi vida, pero por más que lo intente, no podría, porque no está en mi esencia ser rencorosa.

A Thorin se le subió el corazón a la garganta, y Adamanta le dijo:

-A pesar de eso, te perdono, pues como te dije, no soy rencorosa, pero no lo vuelvas a repetir, ¿Me entendiste?

Los Enanos lanzaron exclamaciones de ternura y sonrieron, y Thorin llevó la cabeza de Adamanta a su pecho y le dio un beso en la cabeza; ella sintió los latidos frenéticos del corazón del Enano al tiempo que su propio corazón latía a ese ritmo, y estar en su regazo le producía una calidez inconmensurable que la llevó a desear congelar ese momento por siempre.

-Nunca más te volveré a decir cosas feas, Addy—dijo Thorin volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

-¡Hey! Finalmente lo hiciste—dijo Adamanta sonriente.

-¿Qué cosa?—preguntó Thorin sin entender.

-Me llamaste Addy. Siempre supe que eso tendría que suceder, tarde o temprano—respondió Adamanta sonriendo.

Thorin acarició el cabello y el rostro de la hobbit y le dio un beso en la frente, provocando que ella sintiera un revoltijo dulce en su interior.

Adamanta notó que no tenía la Piedra del Arca en la mano y la buscó, Bofur la depositó en su mano y ella se la enseñó a Thorin.

-Un trato es un trato, señor Escudo de Roble, y acá le traigo su Piedra del Arca, intacta—dijo Adamanta solemnemente cansada—Y ya que cumplí mi palabra, puede hacer con ella lo que quiera.

Thorin, igual que los otros Enanos, miró embelesado la Piedra del Arca y la sostuvo en silencio; después de tantos años y de tanto sufrimiento, por fin la tenía de vuelta, como su abuelo Thror lo hubiese querido, al fin le pertenecía, ya nadie podría negarle su derecho a gobernar como Rey Bajo la Montaña. Inesperadamente, la apartó e hizo con la misma mano que la sostuvo el ademán de rechazarla.

Los Enanos lo miraron perplejos, y más aun Adamanta, que le dijo:

-No entiendo. Esa Piedra del Arca era lo que más querías en este mundo, y estuviste dispuesto a remover toda la Tierra Media con tal de tenerla de vuelta, y ahora que la tienes, no la quieres. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Pasa que ya no la quiero—respondió Thorin.

Los Enanos exclamaron sorprendidos y Adamanta seguía sin entender. ¿Acaso se había golpeado la cabeza al escapar y estaba soñando?

-Pero, ¿Por qué?—preguntó Adamanta.

-Porque en la vida hay cosas más importante que todo el oro de Erebor, y aunque me haya dado tenido que dar cuenta de la peor manera, siento que aún puedo remediarlo, si es que aún merezco una nueva oportunidad—respondió Thorin dándole a la hobbit una mirada dulce—Me pasé toda la vida cegado por el odio, los deseos de venganza y por la fascinación que produce el oro en exceso, y siempre creí que el día que regresara a Erebor, estaría feliz rodeado de todas las joyas y el oro acumulado a lo largo de las edades de este mundo, pero, ¿De qué me sirve tener tanto oro, si me falta el tesoro más valioso y hermoso jamás creado en este mundo?—Adamanta lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos—Tuve que esperar años para darme cuenta de que el tesoro más hermoso de toda la Tierra Media es una hobbit alegre y preciosa a la que tuve la fortuna de conocer hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando llegué a su casa una noche.

Adamanta sonrió y por un instante, el único mundo que existió fue el de ella y Thorin; por fin lo que siempre quiso se estaba haciendo realidad, el Enano estaba abriendo su corazón y lo que ella vio fue maravilloso. Sin importar cuánto se haya esforzado, Thorin al fin le reconocía lo que le pasaba, y aquella confirmación la hizo olvidar sus dolencias.

-Thorin... Desde que tú y los demás irrumpieron en mi casa aquella noche que no dejo de pensar en ti, eres todo lo que me importa—confesó Adamanta emocionada.

Ambos se sonrieron llorando de felicidad apoyando cabeza con cabeza, respirando como uno solo, y los demás Enanos los miraron complacidos, pues por fin su líder tuvo la valentía de reconocer lo que sentía por la hobbit y de dejar atrás sus tormentos.

-Para mí, tú eres infinitamente más importante que todo el oro—susurró Thorin.

Adamanta sonrió y se aferró a Thorin, que al volver la vista hacia Fili y Kili, le cambió el semblante.

-¿Qué les sucedió?—preguntó Adamanta al darse cuenta de aquello.

-Smaug los lastimó y por ahora están vivos, pero no despiertan—respondió Oin limpiando sus heridas.

La tristeza nuevamente se vio reflejada en Thorin, que le dijo a Adamanta:

-Después de que entraste a la montaña, fui muy grosero con Kili, le dije algo espantoso… No quiero pensar en lo que sucedería si… si… si…

-Son como tus hijos, ¿Verdad?—le preguntó Adamanta.

-Sí, lo son—respondió Thorin cabizbajo—Y no me he comportado a la altura, no he sido el padre que se merecen tener, los he tratado con dureza.

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo—respondió Adamanta—Yo creo que sí has sido un buen padre para los dos, y no lo digo por animarte, es la verdad.

-¿Tú crees?—dudó Thorin.

-Estoy segura, lo veo cada día en su formación—respondió Adamanta—Y si son tan fuertes como tú, ten por seguro que despertarán pronto y tendremos sus risas y bromas por mucho tiempo.

Thorin sonrió esperanzado, y Oin se acercó a tocarle la frente a la hobbit, para luego decir:

-Por lo visto, nuestra querida hobbit tiene fiebre y una herida de cuidado en su tobillo. Buscaré más compresas para ver si baja la temperatura.

-Muchachos, lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora es entrar a la montaña, pues con tres heridos y Smaug suelto, no es seguro estar acá—aconsejó Balin.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y aquella noche Dwalin y Bifur vigilaron la entrada mientras los demás se situaron en un punto ventilado de la montaña en donde pasaron la noche sin problemas.

Adamanta se sentía mal por la fiebre y su tobillo le dolía, pero Thorin cuidó de ella y eso era más que suficiente para olvidar el dolor.


	17. Capítulo 17

**_Hola chicas, ¿Qué puedo añadir hasta ahora? Pues que finalmente Grumpy Thorin se está comportando como corresponde, porque si no lo hacía, Addy se iba a encargar de darle su merecido xD, y aunque ahora ha hecho méritos... ¿Durará por siempre? :O_**

**_En fin, acá les dejo lo nuevo ;)_**

* * *

Capítulo 17

Tres días habían pasado desde que la compañía vio a Smaug por última vez, pero los Enanos, lejos de estar tranquilos, montaban guardia en la Puerta Principal, turnándose en parejas para ello, excepto Thorin, cuya principal preocupación era la salud de Fili, Kili, y Adamanta. Las heridas de los tres disminuían poco a poco, pero sus sobrinos seguían inconscientes y la fiebre de Adamanta iba y venía, y además, pasaba horas durmiendo, así que él se quedaba cuidándolos junto a Oin. Los otros Enanos, cuando no hacían guardia, aprovechaban de ordenar y limpiar los destrozos de los salones de Erebor, y aunque tardaran mucho en ello, no les molestaba para nada, pues les gustaba trabajar.

Al tercer día, las cosas seguían sin novedades, Nori y Ori estaban vigilando cuando vieron llegar a un cuervo que se posó muy cerca de ellos y dijo:

-Soy Roäc hijo de Carc, y les traigo grandiosas noticias. ¡Smaug el Magnífico, ha muerto!

Nori y Ori se miraron sorprendidos, y Nori se adelantó a preguntar:

-¿Es verdad?

-Tan cierto como que espero que al zorzal que lo presenció nunca se le caigan las plumas—respondió Roäc—Según vio, Bardo el Arquero lo mató con una Flecha Negra en Esgaroth.

Nori y Ori gritaron, rieron, y se abrazaron de la felicidad, pero Roäc tenía algo más que añadir:

-Me temo que no todo sea tan bueno para ustedes, pues si bien es cierto Erebor ya vuelve a ser de Thorin Escudo de Roble, en los reinos aledaños ya se supo del tesoro aquí guardado, y sus ejércitos vendrán en cualquier momento para reclamar una parte de él.

Dicho esto, el cuervo se fue, y los Enanos entraron a contar las novedades.

* * *

-¡Por ningún motivo negociaré con ellos!—dijo Thorin enojado una vez que Nori y Ori lo encontraron y le dieron el mensaje completo de Roäc—¡Todas esas carroñas esperaban que muriéramos, y como eso no pasó, decidieron venir a molestarnos!

Thorin se paseaba de un lado a otro; en cuanto supo que Smaug estaba muerto, él y los otros Enanos estaban felices y dispuestos a celebrar semejante acontecimiento, pero todo aquello se esfumó cuando supieron que gente de otros lados iría a buscar el oro, cuando probablemente se tratase de los mismos que se mostraron en desacuerdo con la misión de los Enanos por temor a los estragos de Smaug.

-Al menos podrías escuchar sus motivos antes de dar una negativa—sugirió Balin.

-Mmmhhh, puede que tengas razón. Cuando sea que vengan, los escucharé—respondió Thorin calmando su temperamento.

-Si es tu voluntad, la cumpliremos—dijo Balin.

Tras aquella conversación, Thorin se fue hacia los aposentos que alguna vez ocupara Dís para visitar a Adamanta, pues con la fiebre que tenía, debía descansar en una superficie blanda y Thorin la llevó hacia la recámara de su hermana, en la que se notaba el largo abandono por el que había pasado, y después de horas de trabajar en ordenar y limpiar, llevó a la hobbit y la cuidaba él mismo, y en los aposentos contínuos estaban Fili y Kili.

Al entrar a ver a Adamanta, estaba durmiendo, y tomando una compresa mojada en un valde, la puso en su frente y le dijo en voz baja:

-Mi querida Addy, nos ha llegado la noticia de que Smaug está muerto. Tu amigo Bardo lo mató… Pero en cualquier momento vendrá gente a buscar el oro de la montaña, y no sabes cuánto me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo cuando eso pase… Justamente ahora, que estoy dispuesto a hacer resurgir Erebor, suceden estas cosas, pero no lo permitiré, por más problemas que esos oportunistas traigan. Este reino será nuestro y solo nuestro, linda.

De pronto, Oin irrumpió en la recámara para anunciar:

-¡Están despiertos, Thorin. Fili y Kili acaban de despertar!

Thorin saltó de inmediato con la noticia y en su mirada se reflejó el alivio de sacarse una gran pena de encima.

-¿Qué estás esperando? Ve a hablar con ellos—dijo Adamanta somnolienta y sonriendo.

-Yo atenderé a la jovencita, ve a verlos—animó Oin sonriendo.

Thorin se dio vuelta a mirar a Adamanta y su sonrisa no pudo ser más amplia. Le dio un beso en la frente a la hobbit y corrió a verlos.

* * *

Al entrar a la recámara contigua, vio a Fili y a Kili, cuyo aspecto había mejorado considerablemente y varias de sus heridas habían desaparecido, aunque aún parecían un tanto confundidos; Thorin estaba nervioso, esperando a que se despejaran un poco para poder hablar.

-¿Thorin?—preguntó Kili aclarándose la vista.

-¿Cómo se sienten?—preguntó Thorin.

-Me duele todo, especialmente las piernas, pero ya me recobraré—respondió Kili.

-Y yo aún estoy mareado, pero se me pasará—respondió Fili.

Thorin los miraba con ojos vidriosos y no sabía por dónde empezar, pues nunca había manifestado emociones hacia ellos y nunca les permitió que lo hicieran, pero hubo muchas cosas que cambiaron en él, y todo para bien.

-Kili, te traté muy mal en la Puerta Principal, y a lo largo de todos estos años he sido muy duro contigo y con tu hermano, y no se lo merecen… Por favor perdóname—dijo Thorin apoyando su mano en el hombro de Kili.

Fili y Kili se miraron sorprendidos, preguntándose qué llevaba a Thorin a comportarse de esa forma.

-Hicimos lo que pudimos contra Smaug—dijo Fili.

-No es necesario que me expliquen lo que sucedió—interrumpió Thorin—Los demás me contaron lo que hicieron, y no puedo estar más orgulloso de ustedes. Lucharon como los excelentes guerreros que son, dignos herederos de Durin.

Fili y Kili sonrieron ante las palabras llenas de orgullo de Thorin, quien siguió:

-Si dije todas esas barbaridades en la Puerta Principal fue por muchas cosas, pero no es lo que realmente pienso de los dos, menos de ti, Kili. Tú y tu hermano son dos de las personas más importantes para mí, y mientras pueda evitarlo, no les sucederá nada malo.

Thorin abrazó a Kili, que a pesar de la sorpresa, respondió aunque un tanto tímido, y Fili se unió a ese abrazo; pese al problema que le esperaba afuera, Thorin se sentía feliz en ese momento, pues sus sobrinos estaban vivos, estaban bien y lo perdonaron, sobre todo Kili. Poco a poco el corazón de Thorin se tranquilizaba.

* * *

En los siguientes cuatro días, las cosas mejoraban para la compañía, Fili y Kili se unieron a los otros Enanos en los trabajos de reconstrucción de Erebor, que había avanzado bastante, aunque de vez en cuando descansaban porque aún les faltaba para estar del todo bien, y la fiebre de Adamanta había disminuido bastante, ya no se veía tan pálida y había recuperado el apetito, y aunque Oin le aconsejó que guardara reposo por más días, ella quería levantarse a ayudar a los Enanos.

-Ye he pasado muchos días acostada, no lo resisto—reclamó Adamanta.

-Lo sé, pero debes descansar unos cuantos días más. Es por tu bien, además, quiero que mi linda hobbit esté totalmente recuperada—respondió Thorin acariciando su cabello.

-Está bien, por esta vez te haré caso—dijo Adamanta a regañadientes, pero esbozando una sonrisa.

Thorin la miraba obnubilado y podría haberse quedado así por horas, contemplando a su querida Addy, pero regresó a la realidad cuando Gloin le dijo apurado:

-¡Ya llegaron Thorin. Los Hombres y los Elfos, están aquí!

* * *

Dos ejércitos, uno de Elfos y otro de Hombres, se acercaban a la Montaña Solitaria; los elfos eran comandados por Thranduil, y los Hombres por Bardo el Arquero. Ambos ejércitos portaban sus respectivos estandartes y llegaron con disposición pacífica.

Todos los Enanos recibieron a ese extenso grupo, y entre medio salió Thorin, que preguntó:

-¿Quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren!?

-Tú y yo ya nos conocemos, recuerda que fuiste mi prisionero por un tiempo—respondió Thranduil sin expresión.

-Saludos, Thorin Escudo de Roble, hijo de Thrain, hijo de Thror—cortó Bardo—No puedo creer que, a pesar de todo, aún estén vivos.

-Qué lástima por ustedes—dijo Thorin por lo bajo.

-Por si no lo sabías, Smaug causó grandes destrozos en Esgaroth y en las cercanías del Bosque Negro, así como en ciudades aledañas—dijo Thranduil—Y hemos venido para pedir la parte del tesoro que corresponde a nuestros pueblos para reparar los daños causados.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué tendría que ceder a sus peticiones?—preguntó Thorin desconfiado.

-Thorin, si esto no fuera importante, no estaríamos acá—respondió Bardo en tono conciliador—No sé si lo sabías, pero una parte de ese tesoro le corresponde a la gente de Valle, mi gente, y créeme que no usaré ese tesoro para mi beneficio personal, pues la codicia nunca ha sido mi móvil de vida.

Thorin y los otros Enanos se reunieron a debatir las palabras expuestas por Bardo y Thranduil, tal vez se podría dar un punto de negociación con Bardo, y aun así no lo haría por sí mismo, sino que por Adamanta, pues sabía que había hecho buenas migas con Bardo y no quería tener problemas con ella por celos, pero sí tenía claro que no quería entregarle ni una décima parte a Thranduil, y así se los hizo saber a sus compañeros, que se mostraron de acuerdo.

Finalmente, Thorin les habló con aspecto solemne y les dijo:

-Han llegado tarde a la repartición del tesoro, pues con Smaug muerto y nosotros de vuelta a NUESTRO reino, ocuparemos nuestro tiempo en hacer resurgir Erebor tal y como era antes… No, me equivoco, será incluso mejor que antes.

-¿En serio?—preguntó Bardo.

-Así es, y no permitiré que oportunistas como ustedes se sientan con el derecho de exigir algo que no les pertenece—respondió Thorin firme—Así que si gustan, ¡Retírense!

Dicho esto, Thorin entró a la montaña sin escuchar ni a Bardo ni a Thranduil, y no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado, pues cuando al fin sentía que todo estaba mejorando para él y su gente, ejércitos invasores le exigen un tesoro que no les iba a dar porque ellos quisieran, y lo peor es que Adamanta no estuvo en ese momento, pues su presencia le daba fuerzas para luchar contra todo y contra todos y seguir adelante pese a los obstáculos.


	18. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

Una semana transcurrió y las negociaciones seguían en el mismo punto, y como tanto los Hombres como los Elfos esperaban que tarde o temprano Thorin recapacitara, acamparon en las cercanías de la Montaña, y los Enanos vigilaban la puerta de dos, y como siempre, el único que no vigilaba era Thorin. Por órdenes de Bardo, el ejército de Hombres les hacía llegar comida y agua a los Enanos, siempre y cuando Thorin nunca lo supiera, pues estaba consciente de lo orgulloso que era y sabía que no aceptaría su ayuda.

La salud de Adamanta había mejorado progresivamente, aunque aún usaba una venda en el tobillo que Smaug le agarró y cojeaba, pero cada vez se quejaba menos.

Un día ella se ofreció a vigilar la entrada de la Montaña junto a Bofur, y como Thorin no estaba presente para impedírselo, la dejaron ir; para ella fue todo un placer volver a respirar aire puro y le resultó sobrecogedor el ver a los ejércitos vigilantes a sus movimientos, lo que la llevaba a preguntarse en qué terminaría aquello.

Entre los Hombres, vio a uno que le parecía familiar, y agudizando su vista, comprobó que era Bardo, al que le agitó la mano alegremente, y en cuanto la vio, le devolvió el gesto y se acercaron.

-Addy, no puedo creer que después de todo estés viva, y bien—dijo Bardo a modo de saludo.

-Yo tampoco—respondió Adamanta—Y fue lo más complicado que haya enfrentado en la vida, pero acá estoy.

-Así veo—dijo Bardo—¿Qué le pasó a tu tobillo?

-Fue Smaug. Aún me duele, pero puedo caminar sin ayuda—respondió Adamanta.

-Wow, ¿Cómo lo hiciste para escapar?—quiso saber Bardo impactado.

-Me las arreglé como pude. Costó mucho, pero lo logré—respondió Adamanta.

-¿Y cómo te han tratado los Enanos?—siguió Bardo.

-Muy bien—respondió Adamanta con una sonrisa pícara y luego bajó la vista, pues reveló más de lo que debía.

Bardo se dio cuenta de eso, pero prefirió hablarle de otra cosa:

-Addy, no sé si esto sea una buena idea, pero como llevamos acá varios días y las cosas no mejoran, me temo que debo hablar contigo de algo muy serio.

-¿De qué se trata?—preguntó Addy intrigada.

-Como bien sabes, supongo, Esgaroth quedó destruida, tal y como lo temí en cuanto supe del propósito de la compañía—respondió Bardo—Y nosotros creemos que es justo que Thorin nos entregue lo que nos corresponde, pues parte de los tesoros de Valle están ahí, y el único uso que le daríamos a ese tesoro sería reconstruir nuestro hogar, pero Thorin no lo entiende.

-Me temo que es verdad—dijo Adamanta—Hasta ahora no he hablado con él sobre eso, pues lo he visto poco, y cuando lo veo, siempre está ocupado y ceñudo, digo, más de lo normal.

-Ya veo. El asunto es que de todos modos supuse que todo lo que encontraríamos de parte de Thorin sería una negativa, pues los Enanos suelen ser muy codiciosos respecto al oro—comentó Bardo reflexivo.

Adamanta recordó el momento en el que Thorin rechazó la Piedra del Arca y le dio a entender que ella le importaba más que eso y el oro y lo sintió sincero en sus palabras, y aunque ella supo de las negociaciones desde el primer día, se le apretaba el pecho al pensar que Thorin resguardara ese oro con el recelo de antaño. ¿Acaso Thorin le dijo todo eso para dejarla tranquila y la ambición lo volvía a cegar? Suspiró y dijo:

-Cuando se dé la ocasión, hablaré con él e intentaré convencerlo. No te prometo, nada, pero al menos haré que me escuche, tanto si su respuesta es un sí o un no.

-¿En serio lo harías?—preguntó Bardo levantando la ceja.

-Claro que sí—respondió Adamanta adusta—Mal que mal, ustedes fueron víctimas de Smaug por segunda vez, y lo mínimo es que él entienda que no eres egoísta.

Bardo sonrió y dijo:

-Eres una criatura realmente sorprendente, Addy. De lejos aparentas ser una jovencita muy frágil, pero en el interior reside una mujer fuerte y con un carácter determinado. No te tambaleas ante nada ni nadie, ni siquiera ante un dragón, y espero que Thorin reaccione antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Dicho esto, Bardo le sonrió y luego se fue a hablar con algunos de los soldados, y Adamanta terminó abruptamente su vigilancia.

* * *

Adamanta encontró a Thorin en los pasillos, concentrado en algo y recién saliendo de sus aposentos, y para su sorpresa, la hobbit lo agarró del brazo y le dijo:

-Tenemos que hablar y no me importa qué estés haciendo, tiene que ser ahora.

Asombrado por el ahínco de la hobbit, Thorin supo de inmediato que tenía que tratarse de algo serio, así que la hizo entrar a la recámara que estaba ocupando, que alguna vez correspondió a su abuelo Thror; era enorme, digna de un rey, y pese a los estragos de Smaug, no parecía haber sufrido daños, es más, ni siquiera se notaba el abandono.

-Me he pasado todos estos días acá, ordenando esta recámara para cuando todo este asunto se termine, pues que el dragón esté muerto no es suficiente—dijo Thorin.

-Y el que no seas empático con el sufrimiento de los otros pueblos tampoco—respondió Adamanta dándole la espalda.

-¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Thorin levantando una ceja.

-A que deberías entender las razones de los Hombres para estar acá queriendo dialogar contigo sabiendo que todo lo que les dirás es un no—respondió Adamanta dándose vuelta.

-Pero Addy, entiende que todos los que están allá afuera vienen porque quieren sacar provecho de la situación, y si no han entrado es solo porque nosotros estamos acá, de lo contrario ya habrían saqueado Erebor a su antojo—se defendió Thorin.

-¿Oportunistas? No lo creo—dijo Adamanta—De los Elfos no te puedo decir nada, pero de los Hombres… ellos no tuvieron la culpa de que Smaug los dejara en la ruina, solo fueron víctimas de él, y lo mínimo que tendrías que hacer es escuchar y tratar de entender sus razones.

Thorin procesó las palabras de la hobbit y notó que, a diferencia de cómo hubiese reaccionado antes en esas circunstancias, en ese momento se sentía apaciguado, sin ganas de gritar o querer patear algo, y sabía que ese efecto solo era posible gracias a Adamanta, ella era capaz de lograr muchas cosas buenas en él y lo sabía.

-¿Bardo tuvo algo que ver?—preguntó Thorin neutro.

-¿Honestamente? Sí—respondió Adamanta—Sé que no nos conocemos de toda la vida, pero cuando lo veo y lo escucho hablar, no percibo ni una sola pizca de avaricia o ambiciones personales, y si él dice que quiere una parte del oro para reconstruir Esgaroth, le creo.

Thorin respondió con silencio, y Adamanta, sin esperar nada de él, siguió:

-Thorin, si lo que me dijiste hace algunos días en la Puerta Principal es cierto, te pido que al menos seas capaz de negociar con ellos y que todo termine sin armas, sin pleitos y sin gritos ni declaraciones de odio mutuo, pues si eso sucediera, entonces pensaré que en realidad nunca te sacudiste del todo la codicia.

El Enano se sintió conmovido por lo último, especialmente porque la hobbit creía que nuevamente el oro le importaba más que ella, y él sentía en su fuero interno que no era verdad, que eso ya era asunto del pasado, así que le tomó las manos y le dijo:

-Mi hobbit, no quiero que me malinterpretes. Cuando te dije que tú me importas más que el oro, te dije la verdad y lo sigo sosteniendo. No quiero perderte por nada en el mundo, y si para ello debo hacer algunos sacrificios, entonces lo haré.

Adamanta retrocedió seria y le dijo:

-Hablar es fácil, demostrarlo es otra cosa, y es más significativo que cualquier discurso del que seas capaz. Si al menos pudieras ponerte en su lugar por un instante y comprender su sufrimiento... Ellos lo perdieron todo, igual que tú alguna vez, así que con mayor razón deberías ser comprensivo, dejar de lado ese estúpido orgullo que no te conduce a ninguna parte y entregarles la parte del oro que les corresponde... Si de verdad te importo, aunque sea un poco, al menos date el trabajo de pensar en lo que te acabo de decir.

Dicho esto, Adamanta se fue con un gusto amargo, negándose a creer que lo que antes haya dicho Thorin en la Puerta Principal fue mentira, y él se quedó ahí, reflexionando y reteniendo una y otra vez lo que le dijo la hobbit, descubriendo que ella tenía razón, pues él mismo experimentó la ira de Smaug en el pasado y tuvo que arreglárselas como pudo para evitarle a su pueblo más sufrimiento del que ya había pasado.

A partir de ese momento, Thorin se encerró en su recámara para no salir de ahí por días y días.


	19. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

Thorin Escudo de Roble llevaba días sin asomarse por la Puerta Principal, provocando la impaciencia de Thranduil y la inquietud de Bardo, y cada vez que los otros Enanos estaban de vigilia, les pedían que Thorin se reuniera con ellos, pero todos respondían lo mismo: que no saldría hasta darles una respuesta definitiva a su propuesta.

-No sé qué tanto es lo que piensa, es lógico que nos dirá que no—dijo Thranduil apartado con su ejército.

-No estoy tan seguro—respondió Bardo.

-¿No? ¿Y por qué?—preguntó Thranduil intrigado.

-Mmmhhh, digamos que de un tiempo a esta parte han sucedido cosas inesperadas, y a veces los mayores acontecimientos vienen dentro de una envoltura pequeña—respondió Bardo enigmático.

-¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó Thranduil.

-Solo es cosa de esperar—respondió Bardo alejándose, y dejando al Rey Elfo con más dudas que certezas.

La tranquilidad, o más bien el aburrimiento de los dos ejércitos se vio interrumpida por la llegada, desde el sur, de dos figuras encapuchadas, una alta y otra baja, que por lo que pudieron ver, no estaban armados. Todos los miraron alertas.

-¿Quiénes son?—preguntaba un soldado de los Hombres.

-¿Orcos?—preguntó Bardo.

-No, no son orcos, nunca llegan cubiertos a ninguna parte—respondió Thranduil inquieto.

Los soldados estaban dispuestos a situarse en posición de defensa, y por órdenes de sus líderes, no atacarían hasta ver quiénes eran exactamente y qué querían.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?—preguntó Thranduil alerta a las figuras encapuchadas.

-Tantos años sin vernos, ¿Y así es cómo me vas a recibir?—preguntó de vuelta el encapuchado alto.

Thranduil reconoció la voz de inmediato y no supo cómo reaccionar, hasta que el encapuchado se descubrió la cara.

* * *

Los Enanos salieron para una nueva negociación, liderados por Thorin, quien, para sorpresa de Bardo y Thranduil, llevaba puesto ropajes dignos de un rey, pero no tenía armas ni armadura.

Vieron a las figuras cubiertas con capas, y al ver a quien antes estaba a rostro cubierto, Thorin dijo sorprendido:

-Gandalf…

-Buen día, Rey Bajo la Montaña—saludó Gandalf—¿De qué me he perdido?

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso… estás de parte de… todos ellos?—preguntó Thorin perplejo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?—preguntó Gandalf serio—Acabo de llegar y me encuentro con ejércitos de Hombres y Elfos, pero no hay guerra, aunque es mejor que sea así, pues en este momento sería algo innecesario, más aún cuando hay cosas que debes saber con urgencia.

Bajo la atenta y silenciosa mirada de Bardo y Thranduil, Gandalf les contó a Thorin y a los Enanos lo que sucedió mientras estuvo lejos de la Compañía: viajó hasta Dol Guldur porque tuvo noticias de que Thrain, padre de Thorin, estaba hecho prisionero, y tras varios días de búsqueda y de correr él mismo grave peligro, descubrió que Thrain, infortunadamente, había muerto hace tiempo debido a las heridas causadas por las torturas de los orcos, lo que el mago admitió que era más que lamentable, pues su plan original consistía en que Thrain pudiese regresar vivo a Erebor para ver su resurgimiento junto a sus hijos, pero como ya no podía hacer nada por revertir las cosas, viajó a toda prisa hasta Ered Luin para buscar a Dís, contarle lo de su padre y convencerla de que volviera a Erebor, esperando que Thorin, Fili y Kili estuvieran vivos.

Desde luego, la confirmación de que su padre había muerto supuso un golpe poderoso para Thorin, que siempre tuvo la esperanza de que él estuviera vivo, y fue esa esperanza la que lo había animado a luchar por años, aun cuando eso significara enfrentar a todo aquel que se atreviese a discutirle al respecto.

Thorin se paseó de un lado a otro intentando refrenar la pena, algo que le estaba costando mucho, pero Gandalf le dijo a tiempo:

-Créeme que comprendo tu tristeza, pero no es el mejor momento para hacer el luto, pues no todo son malas noticias. Alguien quiere verte.

La figura encapuchada más baja se dejó descubrir y todos vieron a una mujer con vestido rojo y blanco y a la que se le veían patillas; tanto los Hombres como los Elfos supusieron que era mujer.

-Dís—dijo Thorin con el pecho agitado.

-Mamá—dijeron Fili y Kili al unísono adelantándose.

Dís contempló largamente a toda la familia que le quedaba, y los cuatro se abrazaron; no hizo falta hablar, pues ese abrazo decía muchas cosas, pero la más importante de todas, que al fin estaban reunidos, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y las dificultades, y que todos se tenían los unos a los otros.

Gandalf los miró sonriendo, y los otros Enanos estaban tan sorprendidos como los Hombres y los Elfos. Nadie tuvo certeza de cuánto duró el abrazo de los cuatro Enanos, solo se vio que Dís le dijo algo al oído a Thorin, que pese a haber recibido una pésima noticia, se veía sorprendentemente sereno, y así habló ante los tres ejércitos:

-Bueno, después de muchos días sin salir, y otros tantos desde que ustedes llegaron, he tomado una decisión, con la que espero que todo este asunto llegue a su fin: accedo a repartir el tesoro de forma igual para todos.

Todos los presentes, excepto un sonriente Gandalf, manifestaron su sorpresa y murmuraron ante la decisión de Thorin, sobre todo Thranduil y Bardo, que a esas alturas, creyendo a Thorin un egoísta, casi perdían las esperanzas de llegar a algún acuerdo con él.

-Desde luego, mis fieles compañeros de aventuras se encargarán de que todo sea repartido equitativamente, de tal manera que ustedes logren reconstruir sus respectivas ciudades, y nosotros podamos hacer lo propio con Erebor. Ya nada nos impide ese derecho.

Los más sorprendidos eran Thranduil y Bardo, que aún no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar. Thorin el terco, estaba accediendo a entregar parte del tesoro. ¿No habrá sido una ilusión?

-Si ustedes acceden a la repartición, esto se solucionará de forma efectiva y civilizada para todos.

-Vaya, jamás creí que viviría para ver esto—dijo Thranduil—Dime, Thorin, ¿Te sientes bien?

-Mejor que nunca—respondió Thorin.

-¿Y se puede saber qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?—preguntó Thranduil.

-El hecho de que descubrí que en la vida hay cosas más importantes que el oro. Es cierto que puede ayudar en muchas cosas, pero las más valiosas, esas cosas por las que sí vale la pena luchar, el oro nunca las podrá comprar.

-Hablas con una sabiduría que hace algún tiempo no la hubiera creído posible en ti. Sin duda, lo que sea que te haya llevado a pensar eso debe ser algo fundamental en tu vida, como para estar dispuesto a despegarte de tu oro—dijo Thranduil.

-Tan errado no estás—respondió Thorin.

Bardo no dijo nada, pues sentía que no era necesario intervenir, pero de todos modos no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa torcida, pues tenía claro que cierta hobbit tuvo mucho que ver en la decisión final de Thorin…

* * *

Aburrida de estar encerrada, Adamanta salió a recorrer los salones de Erebor, los cuales se veían un poco mejor de lo que estaban cuando ella y los Enanos llegaron, pero entendía que para que se volviera a ver como antes, pasaría más tiempo, y como ya se sentía mejor, quería ayudarlos rápidamente en lo que fuera. Cuando terminó de revisar algunos de los salones, regresó a descansar cuando vio a los Enanos murmurando cosas que no alcanzaba a entender, y ninguno de ellos notó que estaba ahí, y al entrar a la recámara, vio a alguien que no había visto antes, una mujer con un vestido grande y muy bien elaborado, que en vez de recorrer la recámara, más bien la estaba reconociendo, recordando.

-Así que tú eres Adamanta, ¿Verdad?—dijo la mujer a modo de saludo.

Adamanta no sabía qué decirle, pues estaba un tanto atónita. La mujer que le habló era indiscutiblemente una Enana, mujeres Enanas eran muy pocas y ella le hablaba con un tono similar a la familiaridad.

La hobbit asintió con la cabeza y la mujer le dijo:

-No sé si te habrán hablado de mí, así que me presento, soy Dís, madre de Fili y Kili, y hermana de Thorin.

Adamanta abrió los ojos de par en par y no lo disimuló. Al fin veía a la hermana de Thorin, después de haberse preguntado cómo se vería, pues si apenas había visto Enanos antes de emprender ese viaje, con mayor razón las mujeres Enanas constituían un enigma.

-Mucho gusto—respondió Adamanta alegre.

-Veo que eres tal cual te describieron mis hijos—dijo Dís.

-¿En serio? ¿Te hablaron de mí?—preguntó Adamanta.

-Llevo poco tiempo de regreso en el que fue mi hogar y cuando entramos, no estabas, así que en tu ausencia me hablaron de una hobbit simpática y valiente que se había unido a su viaje y a la que se refieren como su amiga—dijo Dís.

-Vaya, es muy amable—comentó Adamanta.

-Pero no fue el único. Thorin también me habló de ti—dijo Dís.

Adamanta se sintió sonrojar, pero antes de que Dís lo notara, desvió un poco la vista y preguntó tímida:

-¿Y qué fue lo que dijo exactamente de mí?

Dís le dio a la hobbit una mirada comprensiva, y le respondió:

-Me dijo que eres una mujer luchadora, valiente, que sabes lo que quieres, que te defiendes de aquellos que pretendan molestarte, sin importar qué cargo ostenten, y por sobre todas las cosas, que eres una mujer excepcional que siempre se las arregla para sorprenderlo día a día, y que gracias a ti comprendió que el amor es lo más importante en la vida, no el oro ni las joyas, y que por ti está dispuesto a hacer cosas que antes eran impensadas en él, como entregar parte del oro a los Elfos y los Hombres.

-¿Cómo?—preguntó Adamanta impresionada.

-Y eso fue lo que hizo, acordó con ellos hacer una repartición justa del tesoro—respondió Dís con una sonrisa.

Adamanta no podía creerlo, pues a fin de cuentas, aquello que le contaba Dís se debió al pequeño pero significante hecho de que la escuchó y entendió lo que le quiso decir. Sus temores respecto a la codicia de Thorin volvían a abandonarla, para su alivio, y la felicidad le afloraba por los poros.

-Esto que ha sucedido es inédito, hace algún tiempo ni siquiera se habría dignado a negociar con nadie, pues es increíblemente obstinado y cerrado, pero ahora fui testigo de cómo el orgulloso Thorin accedió a lo que le pedían los Hombres y los Elfos, y noté que no accedió a regañadientes, sino que lo hizo porque quiso, porque le nació—dijo Dís—Y todo se lo debe al amor.

En parte porque no sabía qué decir, y en parte porque quería seguir escuchando a Dís, Adamanta guardó silencio.

-Normalmente los Enanos solemos ser recelosos de otras razas y es poco lo que nos relacionamos más allá de nuestras fronteras, por eso me sorprendí cuando Gandalf me dijo que en la compañía había una hobbit—dijo Dís—Pero después me explicó cuáles eran las razones de tu presencia y lo comprendí todo.

-¿Y cuáles serían esas razones?—preguntó Adamanta pese a sospechar.

-Eso es algo que te tiene que decir él, pero con todo lo que me dijeron mi hermano y mis hijos, voy comprendiendo muchas cosas, y además te ves agradable y buena persona, así que si ellos te aceptan, y sobre todo, si Thorin te acepta, entonces yo lo haré también, con tal de verlo como no recuerdo haberlo visto en años—respondió Dís sonriendo.

-¿Y eso es…?—indagó Adamanta.

-Feliz. Cuando me habló de ti, le brillaban los ojos como nunca, y ese brillo solo lo entrega el estar junto a esa persona especial, ¿No crees?—fue la respuesta de Dís.

Debido a lo que vio como una aprobación a su persona de parte de Dís, y el saber lo que Thorin dijo de ella, llenó a Adamanta de felicidad. Tal vez por fin llegara ese anhelado momento en que las cosas marcharan mejor que nunca, pero primero debía averiguar unas cuantas cosas.


	20. Capítulo 20

_**¡Buen día chicas! Esta historia está a punto de terminar, lo que me provoca sentimientos encontrados porque la pequeña Addy es adorable, pero después de esto no habrá segunda parte, y como bien pudieron notar en el capítulo anterior, ¡Por fin Thorin se sacó la venda de los ojos con el asunto de la negociación! Sí, yo soy quien ha escrito este fic, pero no impide que piense que ha fallado en más de una ocasión y que me enoje con él cuando lo hace, así que comparto las mismas sensaciones de ustedes ;)**_

_**Pasando a otra cosa, no había reparado en que Thorin tuvo un comportamiento bastante adolescente con eso de encerrarse en la habitación xD, así como tampoco caí en el detalle de que una de sus frases es muy eslogan de Mastercard xD, pero hablando en serio, cosas como el amor simplemente están lejos del alcance del dinero, o en este caso, del oro. ¡Bien Thorin cabeza dura, hasta que al fin te diste cuenta!**_

_**Ahora sí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, acercándose a la fase final.**_

* * *

Capítulo 20

El momento de la repartición llegó sin sobresaltos para nadie, y tal y como anunciara Thorin días antes, fueron los propios Enanos los encargados de distribuir el oro en partes iguales; Thranduil y Bardo recibieron cofres rebosantes en oro y joyas, y no se podían quejar.

-Esto alcanza para cubrir toda la reconstrucción de Esgaroth y tal vez sobre, pero será el Gobernador el que lo decida—dijo Bardo contemplando el cofre que le fue asignado.

-Y yo con esto me doy por pagado—dijo Thranduil solemne—Hasta hace poco juzgaba a Thorin como un avaro, totalmente incapaz de comprender a otros, y el día que nos anunció que accedía a dar parte del oro, creí que sucedería algo peor, casi sentí una guerra inminente, pero su inusual respuesta, junto con tomarme por sorpresa, me recordó, una vez más, que no debo apresurarme ante ciertas cosas. Asumo mi error al respecto.

Bardo y los Enanos lo escucharon atónitos, y en eso, se les sumó Adamanta, a quien nadie vio llegar, simplemente la vieron con ellos.

-¿Así que te vas?—le preguntó a Bardo.

-Sí. Queda toda una ciudad por reconstruir, y no lo lograré solo de la noche a la mañana—respondió Bardo.

-Entiendo. Esgaroth necesita a su héroe ahora más que nunca—dijo Adamanta.

Bardo sonrió de forma modesta, y luego le preguntó a la hobbit:

-¿Qué será de ti?

-No lo sé realmente. Tal vez vuelva a La Comarca, pero si lo hago… —dijo Adamanta seria.

-No será por mucho tiempo, ¿Verdad?—indagó Bardo levantando una ceja.

Adamanta movió los hombros señalando no saber la respuesta, y estaba siendo sincera, pues con el objetivo logrado, no le quedaba más que hacer en Erebor.

-Así que tú eres Adamanta, la hobbit de la que me habían hablado estos días—irrumpió Thranduil interesado.

-Y usted debe ser Thranduil, el Rey Elfo—respondió Adamanta tras el sobresalto inicial.

-Mientras permanecimos acá, supe de algunas de tus hazañas, como tu encuentro con Smaug, por ejemplo—dijo Thranduil, que al mirar el tobillo vendado de la hobbit, preguntó: —¿Cómo sigue?

-Mejor—respondió Adamanta.

-Para haber enfrentado a Smaug, debes considerarte afortunada. No cualquiera es capaz de lograrlo y sobrevivir, ni menos de contarlo dos veces—dijo Thranduil—Aunque esta es la primera vez que nos vemos cara a cara, puedo ver que eres una persona impresionante, y encierras un coraje y una fortaleza que ni siquiera el soldado mejor entrenado posee ni poseerá jamás, hija del oeste—dijo Thranduil tan solemne como sincero.

-Muchas gracias por sus palabras, me sorprenden y me honran verdaderamente—respondió Adamanta—Espero que el oro que se lleva lo ayude a reconstruir los daños que Smaug pudiese haber causado en sus territorios, y si me permite un consejo, también debería mejorar su seguridad en las mazmorras, pues supe que eran un tanto frágiles, incluso personitas tan pequeñas como yo podemos pasar con la bendición de no ser vistos, y eso no habla bien de los Elfos del Bosque. Ahora, con su permiso, me retiro.

La hobbit le guiñó un ojo a Thranduil, quien comprendió de inmediato lo que le quiso decir, y junto con mirarla más impresionado que nunca, la terminó de percibir como una figura de respeto. Llegado el momento en que los ejércitos se alistaron para retirarse, Bardo dijo:

-Hasta luego, Enanos de Erebor. Que sus predicamentos lleguen a su fin y comiencen una nueva etapa en este, su hogar, del que nunca debieron haberse marchado. Háganle saber al Rey Bajo la Montaña que de verdad espero que sepa gobernar con sabiduría y mesura, y en cuanto a ti, Adamanta Bolsón, tengo la seguridad de que tu camino te tendrá de vuelta en Erebor antes de lo que tú misma crees. Mal que mal, este reino empezará todo de nuevo y alguien como tú le hará falta al Rey. Hasta luego, y no te pierdas en el camino, pues siempre es bueno tener noticias de una amiga.

-Hasta luego, Enanos, y hasta luego, señorita—dijo Thranduil—Subestimarte sería un error, y que tu sombra jamás te abandone, o robarte sería demasiado fácil. ¡Adiós!

Dicho esto, los Hombres y los Elfos emprendieron retirada, con sus estandartes en alto y flameando al viento, y Adamanta no podía sentirse más aliviada, por todo lo que aquel momento significaba.

* * *

Horas después de que los ejércitos se fueran, Adamanta recorrió nuevamente los salones de Erebor, sintiendo una paz interior por el resultado de las negociaciones, y por fin estaba teniendo la seguridad de que las cosas se calmarían, pues después de aquello, ¿Qué más podría pasar?

Sus pasos la llevaron hacia un sitio que no recordaba haber visitado antes: el salón donde se encontraba el trono del rey de Erebor; Adamanta lo recorrió lentamente, maravillada y ensimismada, imaginándose a Thorin sentado con una corona y luciendo con toda la dignidad de un rey, flanqueado por Fili y Kili, sus herederos, lo que la hizo sonreír. Ella observó atentamente y le pareció escuchar melodías de antaño celebrando a los reyes de Erebor, y esperaba que ocurriera lo mismo con Thorin.

Llegó hasta el trono vacío, en cuyo respaldo superior notó un vacío en donde se notaba que faltaba algo, y de pronto una voz grave le dijo:

-Ahí solía estar puesta la Piedra del Arca, símbolo del reinado en Erebor.

Adamanta se sobresaltó al ver detrás suyo a Thorin, sereno y en paz caminando hacia ella con las manos hacia atrás.

-Ya veo—respondió Adamanta—¿Dónde está ahora?

-Guardada en una caja—respondió Thorin.

La hobbit lo contempló en silencio y comprobó que ya no se veía más como el Enano exiliado que ella conoció alguna vez, y se estaba revelando como el auténtico rey que era, con la mirada altiva pero serena.

-Supe lo de tu padre y lo lamento mucho-dijo Adamanta honesta.

-Muchas gracias-respondió Thorin con la pena contenida en sus ojos-No esperaba y no quería que su vida llegara a su fin, menos de la forma en que sucedió, pero como me recordó Gandalf, ya habrá un momento para hacer el luto.

A pesar de todo el tiempo compartido, Adamanta seguía sorprendiéndose por esa capacidad que tenía Thorin de ocultar sus más profundos sentimientos en ese escudo del soldado que estaba por encima de todo eso y movió la cabeza. Thorin lo notó y pudo entender el por qué, pero optó por decirle:

-Como no nos habíamos visto en todos estos días, no pudimos hablar como hubiese querido.

-Porque te encerraste en una habitación, como siempre lo haces—reprochó Adamanta.

-Lo sé, y lo siento—dijo Thorin.

El silencio se apoderó de ambos y a Adamanta le desagradaba, más aún porque tenía una conversación pendiente con Thorin y no le gustaba esa sensación de no saber expresar con palabras precisas lo que quería decir.

-Me imagino que ya supiste lo que pasó con los Hombres y los Elfos—dijo Thorin en su intento por romper ese silencio tan molesto e inoportuno.

-Sí, ya lo supe, y me alegra mucho que todo este asunto haya terminado en paz—respondió Adamanta conteniendo sus nervios—Por fin comprendiste que dar el brazo a torcer no significa que vayas a ser débil o un mal líder.

-Tienes razón—dijo Thorin—Si llegué a esa conclusión fue gracias a lo que me dijiste. Entendí que estabas en lo cierto, que mi orgullo no me iba a llevar a ninguna parte, y que si me seguía negando, probablemente iba a causar una guerra innecesaria, ya he pasado por bastantes guerras en mi vida y a estas alturas ya no quiero más.

-Me alegro—respondió Adamanta teniendo la idea de percibir a Thorin frágil—Pero quiero saber si tienes claro qué quieres para tu vida de ahora en adelante, aparte de hacerte cargo de Erebor, pues aunque eso sea muy importante, no será lo único que hagas.

Thorin suspiró varias veces antes de decidirse a responder:

-Siempre lo he tenido claro. Y la respuesta está justamente al frente mío.

El corazón de Adamanta latió frenético, especialmente porque Thorin le dijo lo último con una mirada bastante pícara, algo inusual en él.

-Desde un principio fui distante y descortés contigo, arruiné muchas oportunidades para acercarme a ti, te traté de una manera que no merecías y sé que muchas veces te enfadaste conmigo por eso, y no te culpo…—dijo Thorin.

-Es porque no tienes mucha experiencia lidiando con mujeres, ¿Verdad?—preguntó Adamanta con una sonrisa torcida.

Thorin sonrió y bajó la mirada por un instante, causando que Adamanta se riera, pero no fue una risa burlesca, sino más bien tierna, una hermosa melodía a oídos de Thorin, que volvió a subir la vista para decir:

-Tienes razón, no la tengo y mi constante torpeza hacia ti lo demuestra, pero como te estaba diciendo, he sido un mal educado contigo, lo que no me llena de orgullo, pero eso no impidió que desde el momento en que te vi en tu casa me encantaras, porque la verdad, Adamanta Bolsón, es esta: eres lo primero que veo cuando despierto, lo último al dormir, te pienso a cada minuto, me fascina escuchar tu risa, tu voz armónica, la belleza de tus ojos es superior a la de cualquier joya que haya visto, y tu sola presencia me fortalece para seguir luchando contra las adversidades de la vida, así como también me da esperanzas de que, sin importar lo complicado qué tan oscuras sean las horas de este mundo, al final todo saldrá bien, cueste lo que cueste.

Adamanta estaba realmente atónita, preguntándose si eso era o no un sueño, y no fue capaz de moverse o decir algo; Thorin se acercó a ella, le tomó ambas manos y las besó con ternura.

-Ay Thorin, siempre supe que detrás de tu apariencia de hombre hosco se escondía un alma buena, y eso fue lo que me llegó directo al corazón desde el primer momento—respondió al fin una conmovida Adamanta—Porque a fin de cuentas lo que me encantó de ti fue justamente eso.

-Mi hermosa hobbit, siempre rescatando lo positivo de todo y de todos, incluido este Enano estúpido y obcecado, en quien despertaste emociones que nunca creí que experimentaría, pero acá me tienes, en medio de una avalancha de hermosos y avasallantes sentimientos, gracias a los cuales me pude dar cuenta de que he cometido errores y que me cegué ante ciertas cosas que tenían solución—respondió Thorin—Addy, eres lo que más me importa en la vida, y por ti estoy dispuesto a todo, incluso a enfrentarme a los reparos que pueda tener mi gente cuando sepan que su Rey llegará al trono con una Reina.

-¿Reina?-preguntó Adamanta sintiendo el corazón en la garganta- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Thorin, con la mirada más dulce de la vida, le preguntó:

-Adamanta Bolsón de La Comarca, ¿Me concedes el honor de casarme contigo?

La hobbit abrió los ojos de par en par y quedó paralizada en su sitio, y no por miedo. Nuevamente se confundió entre la realidad y lo onírico. ¿Lo que estaba viviendo era verdad? ¿Su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada en base a sus secretas esperanzas? Necesitaba una respuesta a sus dudas.

-¿Está sucediendo de verdad?—preguntó la hobbit confundida acariciando el rostro de Thorin—¿Eres real?

-Sí mi hobbit, soy real, todo lo que hemos hablado ahora es real, tan real como lo que siento por ti—respondió Thorin cariñoso.

Emocionada a más no poder, Adamanta respondió entusiasta:

-¡Por supuesto que sí, Enano cabeza dura!

Una sonrisa muy amplia se desplegó en el rostro de Thorin, que abrazó a Adamanta por la cintura, y aunque fue fuerte, no la lastimó, y cada cual pudo sentir sin problemas el cuerpo del otro a pesar de las ropas que llevaban; ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, y él no quería dejarla ir, menos en ese momento en el que sentía que, por una vez en su vida, podría vivir con toda la paz que siempre le había sido esquiva, y quería aprovecharlo al máximo.

Sin deshacer el abrazo, Adamanta y Thorin se miraron a los ojos, más cerca que nunca; otra vez respiraron como uno solo, se hechizaron con sus miradas y sentían el corazón del otro.

-Estuve a punto de perderte, pero ya no volverá a suceder, me aseguraré de eso—susurró Thorin, mirando los labios de Adamanta para luego posar en ellos los suyos; fue un beso cargado de emociones retenidas por mucho tiempo, las cuales se estaban manifestando con pasión. Adamanta sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban, pero aferrarse a los brazos de Thorin fue más que suficiente para no caer. Ambos sintieron en su interior una energía muy dulce y exquisita que los hizo querer más besos, y perdieron la noción del tiempo. El salón del trono desapareció, ya nada más importaba.

Se separaron, se miraron nuevamente a los ojos con la felicidad absoluta viva en ambos, y ella dijo emocionada:

-Te amo, mi Thorin.

-Y yo te amo a ti, mi hermosa Addy, Reina Bajo la Montaña—respondió Thorin acariciando su rostro.


	21. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

Los Enanos, por órdenes de Thorin, organizaron un banquete que fue posible porque los conductos de agua de Erebor ya estaban funcionando como antes. Bombur se encargó de cocinar platos abundantes para todos, y en el banquete también estuvo presente Gandalf, que accedió de buena gana. Adamanta y Dís llegaron juntas, y aunque Adamanta aún lucía su atuendo de hobbit, su cabello, normalmente suelto, lucía trenzado.

-Bonitas trenzas—dijo Fili.

-Gracias, tu madre me las hizo y me gusta como se ve—respondió Adamanta sonriendo.

El grupo se sentó en una mesa rectangular enorme, siendo el único puesto vacío el de la cabecera, pero no tuvieron que esperar demasiado porque se sumó Thorin, viéndose definitivamente con un porte superior al que los demás recordaban en él. Al llegar, los demás guardaron silencio, pues él tenía que decirles algo:

-Compañeros de aventuras, hermana mía, los he reunido en este banquete porque debo hacer un anuncio importante y es preciso que sean ustedes los primeros en saberlo, por la lealtad que me han demostrado desde que se creó esta compañía y porque siguieron a pesar de todo. Bien, sin más preámbulos, les anuncio que la señorita Adamanta, aquí presente, y yo nos casaremos tan pronto como ya esté todo listo para gobernar Erebor.

Thorin le extendió una mano a Adamanta, y ella le dio la suya, poniéndose de pie al lado suyo, y la reacción espontánea de los Enanos fue la de dar gritos y aplausos de alegría por la noticia, y Gandalf también aplaudió, aunque a diferencia de los Enanos, no estaba sorprendido.

-Como saben, aún faltan cosas por hacer, pero apenas haya tiempo, llevaremos a cabo la boda, a la cual estarán invitados todos los Enanos que aún permanecen en Ered Luin y en las Colinas de Hierro, pues quiero que estén presentes en el día más importante de mi vida—dijo Thorin, mirando tiernamente a Adamanta al decir lo último.

-Y más les vale asistir, de otra forma, que se vayan al diablo—respondió Dwalin—¡Felicidades a los dos!

El resto de los Enanos también felicitó a la pareja, siendo la última Dís, que les dijo:

-Has hecho una buena elección, hermano mío, pues veo en Adamanta bondades y virtudes rarísimas de encontrar, y estoy segura de que ambos serán grandes Reyes Bajo la Montaña.

-Gracias por tu aprobación—respondió Thorin complacido.

Después del anuncio y la cena, algunos de los Enanos sacaron instrumentos antiguos, tallados en madera, y tocaron canciones que llamaban al regocijo y a tiempos mejores, y a mitad de la velada, Thorin le dio la mano a Adamanta y se la llevó hacia un pasillo cercano al salón creyendo erradamente haber pasado desapercibido.

-¿Te había dicho lo preciosa que eres?—preguntó Thorin pícaro.

-Sí—respondió Adamanta sonriendo.

-Y podría seguir todo el día y no me cansaría—dijo Thorin también sonriendo.

Adamanta acarició la larga cabellera de Thorin, consiguiendo que él se relajara por completo, y luego le dijo:

-Pretendo volver a La Comarca a buscar algunas cosas, las que sean más importantes, para poder estar totalmente instalada acá.

-¿Irás solo a eso?—quiso saber Thorin.

-Claro que sí. Todo lo que quiero en este momento es vivir contigo y ser feliz a tu lado—respondió Adamanta acariciando su rostro.

-Yo también—dijo Thorin abrazándola por la cintura—Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer, pero sé que debo ser paciente, para no estropearlo todo. No es la idea que estés incómoda.

-Es imposible estar incómoda contigo, mi lindo Enano—respondió Adamanta.

Thorin sonrió, se sonrojó, bajó la vista y Adamanta se la levantó suavemente para decir:

-Como te dije, sacaré las cosas importantes y volveré luego para reunirme contigo.

-Está bien. Te esperaré con los brazos abiertos, linda—respondió Thorin para luego darle un beso tierno y lento que nuevamente los hizo olvidar el sitio en donde estaban, fundiéndose en un hermoso abrazo.

* * *

Adamanta y Gandalf viajaron sin problemas a La Comarca; a lo largo del viaje, ella conversó de muchas cosas, entreteniendo al mago en el trayecto, en ocasiones se detuvieron en algunos poblados porque Gandalf debía conversar con gente con la que tenía asuntos pendientes, y después de pasar por su última detención antes de llegar a destino, la hobbit guardó silencio, mirando en intervalos el paisaje y a Gandalf, que dijo:

-Tienes preguntas, ¿Verdad?

-¿Quién, yo? Ah, claro que sí—respondió Adamanta tras el sobresalto.

-¿Y cuáles son?—siguió Gandalf.

-Al principio, cuando tú y los Enanos irrumpieron en mi casa esa noche, dijiste que me habías elegido porque cumplía con todos los requisitos que buscaban para la llegada a Erebor. Según tú, ¿Cuáles son exactamente esos requisitos?

-Creo que a estas alturas los dos conocemos la respuesta a esa pregunta—respondió Gandalf sonriendo.

-Solo sé que si participé en esta aventura, fue porque tú lo quisiste por razones que aún no me has dicho cuales son, y no me detendré hasta que me respondas—insistió Adamanta.

Gandalf se rió y luego respondió:

-Mi querida hobbit, eres muy lista y eso es algo de lo que me di cuenta desde el principio, y cuando conversamos a la entrada de tu casa aquella vez, vi que delante de mí había una hobbit que a pesar de haber vivido toda su vida en la tranquilidad de su hogar, en el fondo era un alma valiente, fuerte, perseverante y perfectamente capaz de vencer todos los obstáculos que se le presentaran, y el hecho de que hayas burlado la seguridad de los Elfos del Bosque, matado tú sola a cinco arañas y hayas entrado sin más armas que tu daga a Erebor así lo confirma, y alguien como tú era fundamental para que esa alma errante y melancólica llamada Thorin encontrase la calma que tanta falta le hacía, pues vivir atormentado por los fantasmas del pasado solo trae desdichas a quien lo sufre, y más importante aún, tú lograste que se sacara de encima la avaricia desmedida por el oro con el encantamiento más poderoso y eficaz que puede existir.

-¿Encantamiento? ¿Y qué vendría siendo eso?—preguntó Adamanta intrigada.

Gandalf volvió a reír y respondió:

-El amor, Addy, el amor. No esperabas semejante respuesta, ¿O sí?

Adamanta torció una sonrisa y dijo:

-Así que todo esto se reduce a que querías…

-Salvar dos almas que se necesitaban… Y vencer a un dragón y recobrar un reino—respondió Gandalf.

Adamanta soltó una risa silenciosa, movió la cabeza a ambos lados y luego dijo:

-Siempre lo tuviste todo bajo control, incluso aquellas situaciones "inesperadas", ¿O no?

Gandalf solo respondió con una risa sonora.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado a La Comarca, que lucía con la misma pasividad y belleza de siempre… excepto en casa de Adamanta, de donde entraban y salían diversas personas, y en la entrada había funcionarios de Gorgo, Gorgo y Borgo, una conocida firma de abogados en La Comarca que se encontraba en la casa de Adamanta para llevar a cabo una subasta de sus bienes porque, tal y como anunciaba un cartel en la puerta, había sido declarada "_presuntamente muerta"_, por lo que su irrupción causó conmoción entre los presentes, de los cuales la gran mayoría lamentaba saber que la presunción resultó errada. Adamanta tuvo bastantes dificultades para entrar a su propia casa, que estaba con menos cosas que como estaba cuando se fue, pero al menos nadie se había tomado la molestia de llevarse sus preciados libros, por lo que los recuperó sin problemas, así como también rescató ropa y algunas pertenencias de su madre. Al retirarse, Lobelia Sacovilla-Bolsón, una familiar que a Adamanta siempre le cayó mal, le gritó:

-¡Eres una raíz podrida, niña, y solo puedes traer locura y desgracias, todo por culpa de ese mago loco que está contigo!

-¡Amigos, vecinos, familiares... excepto tú, Lobelia, solo vine a buscar algunas cosas y a despedirme, pues ahora me voy a un sitio en donde me siento más en casa que en cualquier otra parte. Desde luego que guardaré buenos recuerdos de mi vida en la hermosa Comarca, pero no puedo quedarme estancada en estos sitios tan pacíficos cuando las ganas de vivir me llaman desde más allá de nuestras fronteras!-dijo Adamanta-¡Encontré una nueva razón para ser feliz, y sucedió de la forma menos pensada para mí, que me había pasado la vida entera perdiéndome la oportunidad maravillosa de conocer lo bueno y lo malo del mundo al que pertenecemos, y aunque a veces parezca difícil, vale la pena correr algunos riesgos, más aún si al final del camino está la felicidad, así que antes de marcharme, les aconsejo que no se dejen vencer por sus temores y que luchen por lo que quieren, luchen por aquellos que aman y disfruten los momentos maravillosos que la vida les entrega, pues solo tendrán una oportunidad para vivirlos! ¡Hasta luego, amigos... y Lobelia, espero que mis cucharas y tenedores te sean útiles algún día!

Dicho esto, Adamanta y Gandalf emprendieron retirada, dejando a la gente boquiabierta, y dándoles un tema de conversación que duraría años, pero Adamanta nunca lo sabría, y Gandalf esperó hasta estar lejos para decir:

-Bonitas palabras, Adamanta.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó Adamanta-La verdad es que nada de eso estuvo preparado, simplemente salió.

-Mi querida hobbit, tan solo espero que jamás cambies para mal-dijo Gandalf riéndose.

-¡Claro que no cambiaré! Al menos en las cosas buenas-respondió Adamanta con la sencillez que la caracterizaba.

-Eso está muy bien, pues la aventura sigue para ti, ahora como la Reina Bajo la Montaña-dijo Gandalf-Y eso es una responsabilidad mayor a lo que te imaginas.

-Lo sé, pero no temo, porque lo peor ya quedó atrás-respondió Adamanta sonriendo.

* * *

A su regreso a Erebor, Adamanta supo que los zorzales esparcieron por las Colinas de Hierro y ciudades aledañas la noticia de que el Rey Bajo la Montaña ascendería al trono junto a su futura esposa, la nueva Reina Bajo la Montaña, una hobbit procedente de La Comarca, y nadie pudo quedar indiferente a aquello, especialmente porque por años, nadie esperaba que llegara el día en que el dragón estuviera muerto y los Enanos de vuelta en sus tierras, pero las cosas habían cambiado de un modo inesperado para todos.

Tiempo después, los Enanos de Ered Luin y los de las Colinas de Hierro llegaron hasta Erebor, reuniéndose con Thorin, quien les confirmó que la mujer con la que se casaría era, en efecto, una hobbit, y no una Enana como era de esperarse; el anuncio causó opiniones divididas entre ellos, pero Thorin zanjó toda discusión diciendo que era SU decisión, que él era feliz con esa hobbit y que sus más leales seguidores la aceptaban porque entendían que era lo mejor para él, que a partir de ese momento las cosas serían diferentes, y si de verdad lo apoyaban, entonces debían respetar su decisión. Finalmente, todos entendieron sus palabras y acordaron asistir a la boda en señal de apoyo.

* * *

Pasó más de un año desde que comenzó la aventura de los Enanos, Gandalf y Adamanta por recuperar Erebor, y en ese tiempo pasaron muchas cosas: los Enanos que alguna vez se tuvieron que refugiar en Ered Luin y en otros poblados volvieron, los salones del reino se restauraron por completo, volviendo a lucir con la majestuosidad de los días antiguos, Adamanta se ganaba poco a poco la aprobación y el respeto de los Enanos en la medida en que llegaban a Erebor... y llegó el tan ansiado día de la boda. Los salones estaban, por primera vez en años, repletos de Enanos de los poblados aledaños y otros más lejanos, y tan pronto como Adamanta apareció, se hizo el silencio.

Adamanta lucía un vestido de novia hermosísimo, que según le había dicho Dís, lo usó su madre en su boda, con bordados blancos y adornados con joyas de plata, y además, llevaba como accesorios anillos de plata, y aros que hacían juego con el colgante, del que se desprendían siete eslabones que terminaban en lágrimas, reflejo del buen trabajo de orfebrería de los Enanos, y su cabello estaba peinado con un gran moño adornado con trenzas; al entrar, todos quedaron impactados con su presencia, y más aún Thorin, cuya mirada le brillaba por ver a su hermosa hobbit. A ninguno de los presentes les cupo dudas: Adamanta se había hecho toda una Enana.

La ceremonia fue llevada a cabo por un Enano de las Colinas de Hierro, de la confianza de Dain, que tenía la potestad para casar parejas. Tras la ceremonia matrimonial, en la que Thorin y Adamanta juraron amarse, cuidarse, protegerse y respetarse hasta el fin de los días, se llevó a cabo la ceremonia que los investía como Reyes Bajo la Montaña, a partir de ese momento, las máximas autoridades, a quienes los Enanos juraron obediencia y respeto, y en su nombre lucharían ante el enemigo. Thorin recibió la misma corona que alguna vez usó Thror, y Adamanta recibió una diadema similar a la corona del rey, pero más pequeña, y de la mano, se pararon ante los tronos dispuestos en el salón.

-¡Salve, Rey Bajo la Montaña. Salve, Reina Bajo la Montaña!-gritaron a coro todos los Enanos al terminar la ceremonia.

Tras las ceremonias, se llevó a cabo el banquete en el que se tocaron canciones alegres, y casi todos los Enanos hicieron bailes graciosos, y Thorin no soltaba la mano de su flamante esposa, a la que miraba con ternura y de la que hablaba con orgullo. Al escucharse una melodía más bien lenta y hermosa, Thorin y Adamanta se fundieron en uno solo para bailar. Ambos, especialmente Thorin, querían hablar con Gandalf, pero al buscarlo, no lo vieron por ningún sitio.

-¿Y en qué momento se fue?-preguntó Adamanta perpleja.

-No lo sé, pero así es él, llega y se va en momentos impensados-respondió Thorin.

Adamanta asintió en silencio, y luego le preguntó a Thorin:

-¿Qué querías hablar con él? Si se puede saber, por supuesto.

-Claro que lo puedes saber, pues no te guardo secretos, esposa mía-respondió Thorin sonriendo-Quería agradecerle por haberme animado a llevar a cabo la aventura que iniciamos hace tiempo, pues de no haber sido por eso, este día jamás habría sido posible.

-Qué coincidencia, yo quería decirle lo mismo-dijo Adamanta-De otra forma, no nos hubiéramos conocido.

-Y mi vida estaría vacía sin ti, mi amor-respondió Thorin-Me siento privilegiado por tener el amor de la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya existido.

-No, soy yo quien se siente privilegiada, por ser amada por un hombre noble, bueno y maravilloso que todos los días me hace sentir linda, valiosa y más importante que todos los tesoros de este mundo-dijo Adamanta en las nubes.

-Es porque lo eres-respondió Thorin embelesado-Ahora no solo eres la reina de Erebor, sino que también eres la reina de mi corazón.

-¡Hey! Creí que ya lo era desde antes de este día-dijo Adamanta en un divertido y falso tono de reproche.

-Es verdad, te apoderaste por completo de mi corazón cuando llegué a tu casa aquella vez pensando que todo era una broma-respondió Thorin.

-Y tú del mío-dijo Adamanta sonriendo.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que me gusta que seas alegre y relajada?-preguntó Thorin.

-Mmmhhh, no lo sé, pero si ya lo hiciste, no me molesta que lo repitas-respondió Adamanta riendo.

-Podría pasarme todo el día destacando tus innumerables virtudes, mi amor-dijo Thorin obnubilado.

-Ay Thorin por favor, no me hagas sonrojar-respondió Adamanta con una falsa timidez bajando la cabeza.

-Esa es justamente la idea, mi amor. Me gusta ver que te sonrojes-dijo Thorin pícaro.

-Eres malo-respondió Adamanta igualmente pícara.

-No, no podría ser malo con la mujer que logró quitarme el interés y la codicia por el oro-dijo Thorin-¿Sabes por qué? Porque te amo, y el hecho de que me ames no solo me hace increíblemente feliz, sino que también me hace amarte más.

Ambos se acariciaron suavemente sus rostros, y como siempre sucedía cada vez que se abrazaban, sentían sin problemas el cuerpo del otro, pese a los ropajes puestos.

-Te amo, mi hermosa Addy-dijo Thorin obnubilado.

-Y yo también te amo, mi bellísimo Thorin-respondió Adamanta más enamorada que nunca.

Thorin y Adamanta se besaron, y el entorno alrededor de ambos se fue alejando hasta que desapareció por completo. La aventura que había empezado hace ya mucho tiempo en realidad cumplía un doble propósito, en el que fue fundamental que dos almas solitarias se encontraran y se complementaran hasta ser una sola entidad, y aunque muchas veces se vieron envueltos en un espiral de situaciones complicadas, finalmente el amor verdadero se impuso a todos los predicamentos y logró que un Enano orgulloso se diera cuenta de sus errores para remediarlos a tiempo, y que una hobbit cuyo espíritu aventurero permaneció en la más absoluta quietud por años esperando el momento adecuado para aflorar llegara hasta él, para darle las lecciones que ninguna batalla le hubiera enseñado nunca. Thorin en Erebor, y Adamanta en La Comarca, esperaron silenciosamente a que les llegara la prueba irrefutable de que, sin importar qué tan corrupto, voluble e impredecible pudiera ser el mundo, no todo estaba perdido, y que en los momentos y circunstancias más inesperados, el destino les enseñaba, cuando era preciso, que siempre había esperanza, y que en las acciones más sencillas y en las personas más valiosas, se encontraba el mensaje de que valía la pena vivir por algo, vivir por alguien. Thorin y Adamanta se encontraron en una instancia fundamental, y aquel tan solo era el primer día del resto de sus vidas.

**Fin**

* * *

_**¡Uuuuufff! Y se terminó esta historia, la cual me encantó escribir. Antes había hecho otros fanfics, pero abandoné la práctica por años hasta que se me ocurrió escribir este, en el que, a diferencia de la historia original, Grumpy Thorin llegara hacia el final vivo y gobernando en Erebor junto a su familia y los Enanos, más una mujer que le rompiera los esquemas como (creo) lo hizo la pequeña y adorable Addy.**_

_**Mis agradecimientos más sinceros hacia quienes se dieron el tiempo de leer cada capítulo y dejar sus respectivos reviews. Runa, Merenwen, VY2, gracias por seguir las aventuras de la simpática hobbit y el enano gruñón con el que inevitablemente se desarrolló una relación de amodio, y no las culpo, también me pasaba. Si omito algún otro nombre entre quienes me hayan dejado reviews, mis disculpas.**_

_**Ahora me puedo dar el gusto de contar detalles que no había mencionado antes, pero creo que algunos eran un tanto notorios, o tal vez no:**_

_**1. La figura femenina que reemplaza a Bilbo recibe su nombre de Adamanta Chubb (o Redondo en español), la esposa del Viejo Tuk, y a la postre, abuela materna de Bilbo. Así es, el nombre debía salir de alguna familiar suya, y aunque en un principio no me convencía del todo, después me gustó (el nombre, claro está)**_

_**2. Siempre tuve claro que Thorin y Addy debían llegar al final de la historia juntos, pero antes de que llegara a su feliz matrimonio, castigué a Thorin con situaciones como cuando Addy le lanzó la espada en respuesta a su pésima forma de entrenarla y lo vivido en la Puerta Principal. Sí, el influjo de la enfermedad del dragón no fue algo que Thorin se buscara, pero no por eso debía maltratar a Addy, aunque bueno, ya aprendió la lección y recibió una nueva oportunidad, si a fin de cuentas, no es malo. Un poco tonto para algunas cosas, pero no es malo :)**_

_**3. Si no incluí todos los episodios del libro fue para no alargar tanto el relato.**_

_**4. El diálogo entre Adamanta y Dís en el capítulo 19 originalmente no estaba previsto, pero mientras escribí ese capítulo, las palabras salieron solas y el resultado me agradó, aunque para ello tuve que retrasar el primer beso de Thorin y Addy hasta el 20.**_

_**5. Tal vez me demore un tiempo antes de volver a escribir otro fic, pero créanme que este no será el último. Si la inspiración me acompaña, haré otro intento, junto con retomar una historia original en la que estoy trabajando hace tiempo.**_

_**Con esto me despido por el momento. Nuevamente gracias por leer, nos estaremos leyendo en otra ocasión :D**_


End file.
